<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lady of the Night by 8sylvaninspiration8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690363">Lady of the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/8sylvaninspiration8/pseuds/8sylvaninspiration8'>8sylvaninspiration8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy World, Marichat, Witch Marinette, and a bit of poetry too, black cat or not, please help I'm so confused, there'll be something idk what though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/8sylvaninspiration8/pseuds/8sylvaninspiration8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up as if from a dream. The problem? He couldn't remember anything from before. He had hunches that he had lived for quite a few years, but everything else was sealed off. Not even his name remained.<br/>A mysterious feline appeared in the jungles of the Night, not having any memories of what he used to be exactly. Maybe a human?<br/>As the time went by the tiny fragments of the past showed up, but only caused confusion instead of the relief he was expecting. In a land where there was no Sun, how could he clearly remember the light of the Day? If the two worlds were sealed off how was he here? And who was exactly that little witch that he met?<br/>And between the differences of two worlds would they both find what they are looking for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrinette-Relationship, Alya/Nino, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste, marichat - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cat in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd101/gifts">Nerd101</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! Just a new thought I had. I hope you will read it with joy and will not give up after the first confusing chapter. I have no idea where this is headed, but I'm planning to go there notherless.<br/>Special thanks to my sisters, who never refuse to be my betas! Sorry for always bothering you guys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up as if from a dream. The only problem was that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember a thing from before. He had hunches that he had already lived for quite a few years, but he was still considered young and that he didn't have the best life. But what was behind those thoughts, he simply couldn't wrap his head around. Something was really weird. His body was not a right fit and everything felt so new: the numerous smells that the wind carried, the loud noises from his surroundings and the dark... It set on his nerves. It was as if his senses miraculously got better. He felt that it was all connected to his new form and the lack of memories, but as he forgot all his experiences, he couldn't quite make anything out of the facts. Without even noticing he made himself as small as possible. The night and dark outside was to be feared - that was his gut telling him, but his instincts whispered otherwise. They urged him to move, to run, to climb, to explore the unknown, to find new smells in the wind, to hunt and then to eat, but his fears proved to be stronger.</p><p>
  <strong>Night for beasts to stroll 'round</strong>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prey is out to be found</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flesh and skin to be teared</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is to be feared</strong>
  <span> - came the thoughts almost immediately, but he didn't quite understand from where. It sounded like it was important, but to him now it was of no use. It only confirmed his fears that it was the best not to move an inch and stay in hiding until the Sun was up again. It made his thoughts spiral to a new direction. What was the Sun exactly? He had a vague feeling that it was really important, but still his gut told him that it didn't matter that he didn't know what it was, it was a constant thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because of it he never quite understood what dark was. He thought of the shadows. They were the only dark he could ever imagine. But whose were they? Did they belong to the Sun? Or somebody else really important to him? Haze covered up his mind once again and his memories were as if they were sealed away for some reason. It was as if he was chasing a game which kept succeeding in getting away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms. He only wanted to go to sleep, but the fear that grasped his heart didn't go away and his ears moved at the slightest change in the sounds of his surroundings. He wanted to run away to safety, but had no idea where it was, if it ever existed at all and his gut told him to stay down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running away meant moving, moving meant making noises, making noises meant drawing attention, which meant getting discovered. And getting discovered was never a good thing. Everybody tried to avoid sticking out too much for some reason. He just simply couldn't remember why. But he obviously had training in staying put as no matter how afraid and lonely he was, it never showed in his posture. He could feel his muscles getting tensed up and then relaxing instinctively a moment later. He felt he could jump at the slightest sound, but stayed unmoving under the bushes. He felt that intin night it was his only chance to survive. Because it was the time when beasts roamed. And he had no way of escaping if found.</span>
</p><p>His ears explored the unknown sounds as they never stopped moving. There were bird chirps, insects and maybe a snake moving up the trees? Or was it a weasel? He could make out animals roaming on the ground and up among the branches, he could hear the fruits falling to the ground knocked down by the breeze. Butterflies fluttered their wings and birds of prey set out never to make a sound until catching their food.</p><p>He discovered so many new smells also, which helped him even more to place himself in the nature. The ripe fruits, the mammals' fur, the different kind of trees and plants all emitted brand new fragrances. He could "see" where he was without opening his eyes.</p><p>It wasn't a bad feeling. He thought that he could get used to it. But his brain objected: this wasn't his real body, this wasn't his real home, this wasn't his real life. The only problem was that he had absolutely no idea what he used to be or how he used to live. The new way of thoughts woke his interest. Then what was he now if it wasn't his real form?</p><p>His eyes opened as he scanned his arms and turned his head around to see his black soft fur and long tail. His paws had retractable claws which left marks in the soft soil as he tried them out.</p><p>"Great" he thought. "I'm a black cat. Just about my luck!"</p><p>He sighed in his heart as he wasn't even surprised at the discovery. He had a hunch that he had never been too lucky in his life. The new image truly fit him too well.</p><p>He rested his chin back to his front paws and pondered what to do next. He really wanted to wait and see whether the Sun thing ever turned up or if he could remember at all what it was. So he lay in his place and waited for something to happen. Anything at all!</p><p>The next time he opened his eyes nothing had truly changed. Only his throat was dry as a well in a desert ( whatever that meant ) and his stomach growled. He had no other choice but to make a move. He rose to his feet only to fall back. His arms - now his forelegs throbbed and the pain was unbearable. It was as if a magic spell ended bringing back all the misery it took away. His senses dulled as he let out a growl. Something was wrong with is front legs. The pain subsided a bit, but the world did not fully return.</p><p>
  <em>He found himself in a room. There were people in front of him, but it was forbidden to look up. They were talking to him, maybe lecturing him or even passing down a judgement - he didn't know. He couldn't hear them, he couldn't see, only black dots danced before his eyes. His senses dulled and he could only feel the burns on his palms, the pain in his arms. There were bruises everywhere and his whole body was sore. He could barely walk and even as he kneeled before the others he could barely hold himself up. The dots slowly vanished and they gave place for a black world. Before falling unconscious he could almost hear his arm bone snap and the pain was truly unbearable. There was nothing after it.</em>
  <br/>
</p><p>The birds chirped like before and the breeze made the leaves flutter, but his heart was heavy. No matter how hard he would try, it was impossible for him to survive. With a broken leg in a brand new body... And he was just a little black cat! What could he do at all? He didn't dare taste the bush's leaves where he was hiding. What if they were poisonous? He didn't want to suffer even more. He already knew that he was going to die from thirst, which wasn't quite the most painless death - or so he had been told. </p><p>He didn't know what part of the night was that time, he didn't know who he was or who he had been at all! He no longer cared trutht be told. All that mattered was that he was going to die. And he had no way of changing the fact.</p><p>As his consciousness was fading in and out he had a feeling that it was all a punishment. He committed some kind of crime and had to atone for it. And because he wasn't that bad, it had been a misunderstanding! - he was given a lighter punishment, not death.</p><p>Thinking back, then he was scared, but grateful. He did not want to die just yet. But now he wanted to go back in time and change the choice. If he was going to die anyway he would choose the less painful method. But now it was already done.</p><p>He wanted to swallow, but his tongue was swollen and dry. He was hot and cold at the same time.</p><p>His final thoughts were: </p><p>"I truly am a black cat!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A helping hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my story and please send feedback in the comment section!<br/>Also if you find any mistakes then feel free to write it down! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was such a nice feeling. Cold liquid was poured into his mouth and it trickled down his throat. He tried to get as much as he could and to his great delight it didn't stop. Somewhere in the distance he could barely hear a giggle and a whisper:</p><p>"It's okay. You've got nothing to fear. I've got plenty. Just take your time nice and slow"</p><p>It was a reassuring voice and it was warm and kind. No suspicion arose in him as he licked the water he was given. He simply wanted to survive and there was no other way. It never even crossed his mind to fear the stranger as he had been taught all his life. He only gave in to the liquid and the warm, gentle hand that stroke his fur as it checked his condition. As it reached his forelegs he growled in warning and in pain and the hand immediately withdrew as the voice came once again softly.</p><p>"I'm truly sorry, I didn't know what was wrong and had to check. I'll be really careful from now on. Is it broken? It doesn1t look good. And what had happened to your paws? I've never seen such serious burns. Here it's nearly impossible to sustain such injuries. Did the People of the Day do this to you?" he last sentence only came as a whisper as she continued to murmur on.</p><p>"You know, we're not supposed to know, much less talk about them. But I have my own resources. You know if you want to protect the jungle, you have to know at least a bit about your potential enemies. Though I've never met Them. Okay, that's not quite true, but there's an exemption."</p><p>She continued to rumble such baloney that didn't make sense at all to him.</p><p>He knew he was being rude, but he couldn’t suppress a yawn and it escaped him. Then he instinctively made himself as small as possible, waiting for the punishment. He knew it always came.</p><p>„No need to be afraid. I’m the one who’s sorry in fact! I should’ve realised that you were so tired! I’ll let you sleep and I’ll come back later and bring you a bit of food. I hope it’ll recover your strength even if just a bit”</p><p>There was a rustle of leaves and the stranger’s smell slowly vanished. As he was falling asleep he still thought about the kind persona s realisation dawned on him: He didn’t even know what she looked like!</p><p>He didn’t have any strength to open his eyes, so he only knew her smell and her gentle, reassuring voice. He could tell that she had moved slowly not to disturb him and was very careful. If only he understood what she had been babbling about!</p><p>Then he was already deep asleep and dreamed about the mysterious girl who saved his life…</p><p>His eras moved at a slight sound and it alerted him to wake up, but his eyes just didn’t want to open.</p><p>„Sorry, it’s just me” came the same gentle whisper. „Did I disturb you? I brought you a bit more water and some food. sorry that I didn’t find any raw meat, but maybe we could find something else that you like?”</p><p>He purred in agreement. No matter that he was in a cat form now, he didn’t want to try raw meat. He would think he lost his humanity. The girl giggled at the reaction.</p><p>„Let me help to splash your eyes with a bit of water! It’ll help to open them up. It’s practicly my fault that they don’t truly obey you, sorry about that. But it was the only way to save you. You know some spells have a bit of a sideaffect and I’m not very practiced in magic. You see, I’m still learning it and I’m not even supposed to use any yet, but it was an emergency! I’m in the healing part by the way”</p><p>As she talked she splashed some water on his eyes with practiced hands and they slowly opened up. In the dark a pair of hands reached into the shelter of bushes, but the rest of the body was nowhere to be seen. It might have been really creepy before,but now it didn’t even surprise him. There had to be a reason for not showing the rest of herself. He licked the hands dripping with water and purred as loudly as he could. Maybe he was or at least used to be a human being, but now he had no other way to show his gratitude. From behind the leaves came a giggle.</p><p>„I’m very pleased that you’re better, but you should stay quiet. I cannot heal your legs just yet, I need to do a bit more research and we do not want anyone else to discover you. You see, your kind isn’t that rare, but it’s extremely hard to find. I won’t come in to your hiding place to give you a bit more space and I do not know who’s looking out for my movements. Next time I’ll be more careful when coming here and I’ll conceal my presence. Maybe it’ll make it harder for others to find you. But I’m sure you already know all this. Your kind is really wise, or so I am told. I’m still so excited that I got to meet you! Of course I won’t tell anyone, but still!</p><p>He smiled quietly to himself at the stranger in front of him. She seemed nice in all aspects. And he gave her much prase. Not only did she save his life, she went against the rules to do so and even when her excitement got the best of her, she still didn’t forget to keep her voice down and her movements slow.</p><p>„Oh!” she breathed. „I almost forgot to give you the food I brought you!” she let out a gentle laugh. „I’m so silly! Here, try to choose something! I’m not sure if you’ll like any of them, but it’s better than nothing”</p><p>The fragrance of baked goods reached his nose and his stomach growled out loud. He didn’t even realise that he was that hungry!</p><p>
  <em>He was standing next to a woman, but he didn’t see her face. He knew she was someone he cherished and just being next to her was like being in heaven.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„They’re almost ready, kitten” came her lovely voice and for some reason his heart ached. Maybe he missed her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the oven opened up and a tray filled with freshly baked croissants came out. He giggled as they waited together for the croissants to cool down a bit. Then their flavour flooded his mouth and he smiled:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„They’re the best, Mom!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was the last time they were together.</em>
</p><p>Lost in thought he nearly missed the stranger’s calls.</p><p>„Hello? Is everything all right? You went so quiet for some reason. Is something not to your liking?”</p><p>He shook his head not quite knowing if she saw him at all or if it meant anything for her and took a croissant. It was somehow different than the ones in his memory, but they tasted good notherless. He felt like crying, but had no tears to shed. It’s been a while since he had eaten something this decent. Looking at the different bakery products in front of him, he obediently tried all of them satisfying his hunger. Yet none was so delicious as the croissant. Maybe because of the memory.</p><p>He purred softly to express his gratitude, still not sure what else to do.</p><p>„I’m relieved that you liked them. You see my parents have a bakery and I cannot really get you anything else to eat, and I don’t have enough pocket money to feed you. You don’t mind eating bakery products then? Is it all right for me to bring them to you? I forgot to ask beforehand!” she gasped and judging from the sound she held her hands in front of her mouth.</p><p>He purred once more to reassure her. She was so cute when she tried to look out for him!</p><p>„Please do not give this information on” she begged. „I’m really not supposed to be out here and as much as I hate to do so, I too often get in trouble. Not that we have any rules I can really break... All right, we have some, but they’re all for our safety. Nobody would be dumb enough to actually break them, right? We are all free. Nothing can control the Night!</p><p>Not long after she was gone. Hurried back to research some healing speels and she left him alone with his thoughts.</p><p>
  <strong>You cannot put up a fight</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No one can control the Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All that you can do is yield</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So the Night is to be feared</strong>
</p><p>Maybe the verse was kind of true. But he, for the first time in his life thought that not being able to be controlled wasn’t such a bad thing. Or the girl wouldn’t have come and he would be dead.</p><p>„Would she come tomorrow?” he pondered in his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out she did come, even if he wasn't completely sure what time it was. The dark was just too confusing all the time. The only thing that bothered him was the reason why. Nothing existed besides the dark, but still he disliked it. His thoughts swirled around the "Sun" thingy and the word "light", but he had no idea what they truly meant. Maybe he could recall small scenes from his past from time to time, but the majority of his memories still remained sealed away. he shook his head to clear it from the negative thoughts and glanced up at the stranger in front of him.</p><p>"It's me" she whispered. "I brought you water and food and a bit of linen to wrap around your forelegs. I put a bit of healing magic on them, but they won't be that effective, I'm sorry. Still, it's better than nothing, right?"</p><p>He purred with delight. Would that mean that even if just a bit his arms would heal faster? If so he was ready to try. He was sick of the leaves where he was hiding, sick of not being able to move, sick of being dependant on others, even if the girl was so kind. Maybe sometimes she was even too kind. But how was she supposed to communicate with her? Maybe if she knew a bit of magic he could talk to her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I have to come in to tie the linens. Is it okay for me to do so?" came her sweet voice that interrupted his line of thoughts.</p><p>He purred and nodded while his heart almost skipped a beat. He was going to see her! He was gong to know what she truly looked like! The feeling wasn't too familiar, When was the last time when he was so looking forward to something? Maybe he couldn't recall, but he had a guess that it had been a long time ago. He almost held back his breath as the leaves parted and revealed a young girl.</p><p>Her hair was in two pigtails which gave her a childish look, but her eyes showed how mature and how kind she was. On her lips played a gentle smile, but her expression revealed how careful she was while approaching his hiding place. She wore a dark, blue and black patterned dress that only reached her knees allowing her to move more freely. With her midnight hair she looked perfect.</p><p>"I finally got to see you!" she beamed and her whole face lit up with just one smile. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined!"</p><p>His eyes never left hers as his thoughts froze for a second. Butterflies danced in his stomach then as if a reaction to her sentence he wanted to say: That's my line.</p><p>She was like the tender rain on a hot summer day. He had no words to describe her. A huge sigh escaped him as he realised that he still had no way of communicating with her. At the reaction her smile widened.</p><p>"Not quite what you were expecting?"</p><p>He thought for a moment. Well, no. She was a hundred - no a thousand times more exquisite than he had ever imagined! But wasn't she a bit too small? As a black cat wasn't he supposed to really look up to her? He imagined himself standing and thought that he would at least reach up to her waist. She was so little that she could've travelled on his back if she wanted to. It was quite a shocking realisation. Was his saviour a sprite or something?</p><p>He sighed in his heart. Women could always surprise him. Just like that time:</p><p>
  <em>"Remember to always be humble and very kind. She's the one who'll inherit the throne, so she can do anything she wants. Our family's future depends on how well you behave!" came his Father's instructions nonstop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since his Mother's death he had never seen Father smile. Fame and fortune had been everything. And then one day he recieved an invitation to meet the heiress. His Father had been overjoyed, but he, himself only had fear in his heart. Her Highness was the one who could influence the King! And the King ruled over the whole country, defeating evil for the good of the people. He was truly a frightening existence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the door slowly opened and he was led forward now without the company of his Father. He thought that his fate was sealed, but as he entered a room he thought he was dreaming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the middle of the luxurious space a little girl slightly younger than him was playing and looked up at his arrival.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you arrived, boy" her voice was arrogant and it was clear that her dictionary did not include the word 'no'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come and play with me whatever I want!" came the command.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As you wish" he answered as obediently as he could, but with all his heart hoped that he didn't have to undergo the same procedure again. It was for the first time that he really felt like objecting. He was not a plaything!!!</em>
</p><p>"You seem to be lost in thought once again. Shall I leave you? I don't want to bother you for my own sake!" at the voice filled with worry he looked up. It wasn't as if he wanted her to be gone! Quite the opposite in fact! When she was near were the best moments of his life! He held his head next to the girl and purred out loud. How was 'don't go' in cat language? She smiled at the motion.</p><p>"Then I'll wrap your forelegs with these, all right? Here, check them out. They're not dangerous or anything"</p><p>She held out her hands with the linens in it as he examined them. They didn't look anything special, but who was he to tell? He didn't even know that magic existed up to a few days ago! Or did he? Was he even himself or somebody else?</p><p>While he pondered the girl slowly treated his legs, while murmuring reassuring words.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but it'll help the pain to go away and after it you'll be free again. Nobody'll want to keep you, I don't think they would've succeeded anyway, but what am I saying? You'll be healed and independent, just like before."</p><p>He couldn't help but smile at those words. Wasn't being an adult mean that you were independent? But still, from where he came came everybody blindly followed the rules, not daring to break them. Those who did always miraculously disappeared. Or it turned out that they were hiding something illegal, or simply plotting against the ruler's family. And the punishment always came. But nobody thought that it was wrong. The King and his family were untouchable and that was the way it had been for centuries. They protected everyone and in return they had the people's services. Nothing in the world came for free.</p><p>It of course meant not having much independence. But who would need that anyway? That was just the way of the world. And living was nice. There never were only enemies in sight, so everybody could enjoy their life to the fullest.</p><p>
  <strong>With the royals' watching care</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nothing can give us a scare</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Come on let's play in the sun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In light every day is fun!</strong>
</p><p>He wondered about the words. He couldn't truly remember anything that made him really happy after a while. But just being here together with this tiny girl, who helped him out of her own accord could create butterflies in his stomach and he wanted the moment to never end.</p><p>What if one day she didn't come back? What if she just left him after getting his hopes up? Would she disappear from his life just like the 'mom' person before? He wanted to know. But one look at those shining eyes and that gentle smile chased all his troubles away. She would never do something like that.</p><p>He purred as loudly as he could not even caring if anyone heard him. He just wanted to express all he felt towards the girl who saved his life and helped him no matter what she wasn't supposed to do.</p><p>He just wished to stay next to his little lady even if he knew that it wasn't truly possible...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chat Noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was wrong, he could sense it. When the next time she came she brought the air of nervousness with her, which never had been a good idea when near animals. But maybe she didn't even realise that she was fidgeting. The whole girl was a nerveball and he was afraid that she!d hurt herself if she approached real animals.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he wanted to ask more than anything, but only a worried meowl made it out. When she didn't react, it was the time when his worrying reached a high point. What was up with her today?</p><p>His nervous growls and weird movements made her finally shake her head in a motion to clear her thoughts. She took a good look at him and misread the signs.</p><p>"You're right. When I'm with you I should pay attention to only you not to my silly thoughts" she smiles apologetically, but he shook his head.</p><p>No, it wasn't what he was trying to convey. He leaned closer and licked her hands to get her full attention, then stared at her hoping that worry was visible enough in his eyes. He then cocked his head aside raising a question. Did she get it?</p><p>It seemed his little lady was really bright, because not long after her expression softened even more (which he was not quite sure was possible) and shot him an apologetic smile.</p><p>"You're worried about me, aren't you?" the fidgeting started again and he waited.</p><p>"I can usually decide what I want, but... you see, this kind of concerns you as well"</p><p>At the sight of him cocking his head she let out a gentle laugh.</p><p>"You're curious, aren't you? Well, I have to get this off my heart anyway. Just please don't react too badly!"</p><p>He now was truly burning with curiosity. Did his new cat self have to do anything with that? What could upset his little lady this much? With a big sigh she finally started her story:</p><p>"You know, I've already told yo about school, right? I don't have many friends there, but they're all people who I cherish really much. But it's the truth, they can be truly annoying. Nino's okay, he's really nice and all, but Alya is on a whole different level. She's too curious for her own good! I wouldn't be surprised if she had some kind of shapeshifter fox among her ancestors. She claims that she's fully normal, but just for you to know: She came from the Day" she whispered as if giving away a huge secret.</p><p>"I'm told that nobody can really move back and forth, the security's too tight. Besides the creatures of the Day and the Night aren't truly good at mixing. My thoughts on the matter are that we don't know each other enough, or it would be much better, but here in the Night most people don't even know about the existence of the other side. And if they do, they just don't really care.</p><p>But Alya told me that in the Day everyone knows about us, but no matter how I try she would not give me more information on the matter. According to her nobody's really eager to come check out the dark jungles. I wonder why?" she shook her head and seemed lost deep in thought.</p><p>"But I trailed off our topic again, didn't I? Sorry, er're nowhere near close to what I truly wanted to express. But it's important for you to understand why I'm freaking out so much because of this whole thing.</p><p>So she heard about the Night and became curious unlike any other. So one day she ran away from home and made it to the jungle on her own! She's not sharing any details, but from what I get it had been a pretty rough ride. And as it turned out she didn't have any real information on the terrain or on its animals or on their behaviour. It's a miracle that she's alive, really.v And she did all this just because she was a bit curious! Okay, not a bit, but still!" she sighed as he inched closer careful not to use his forelegs. Putting his head into her lap he let out a purr.</p><p>"It's going to be okay. What's there to freak about?" he tried to say. Although he didn't know why she seemed to calm down a bit to the extent to be able to continue.</p><p>"Thanks" she flashed a smile of gratitude and her hands automatically found his ears.</p><p>He purred even louder. She didn't know how good it felt. He wanted her to continue as long as possible.</p><p>''And now she somehow got wind of my actions, I mean that I disappear in the aftermidnights. And she became curious" her body trembled until his purring (at least he liked to think it had the magic affect) calmed her a bit.</p><p>"She started asking questions and if I don't answer them soon in the near future, either I'll be tortures or she'll sniff this place out by herself. And I just know we want to avoid that as long as possible. So I came up with a cover story, but she knows me too well and I'm a terrible liar. It'll only make things worse" she sighed once more and he felt her body tense up next to him.</p><p>"So I came up with a solution, but you might not like it"</p><p>She looked so serious, even afraid as she gathered courage for the next sentence. His full attention was on her. What could she be planning that was so dangerous?</p><p>"I'm gonna tell her I found a Chat Noir" she blurted out, eyes half closed, waiting for his reaction.</p><p>He stared at her. What was so terrifying in saying this? She just gave him a name. His little lady gave him a new name! He knew he shouldn' be so happy about it and he knew that he had a real name. Still, as long as he couldn't remember it was better than having nothing. And he actually liked it a lot! It somehow fitted him. Now he wasn't just an amnesiac black cat, he was now his little lady's Chat Noir.</p><p>He purred and nudged her temple with his cheeks.</p><p>"You... you're not angry with me for calling you a black cat?"</p><p>He shook his head a bit puzzled. What was wrong with calling a black cat a black cat? Was it some kind of rude gesture around here?</p><p>"I'm so glad!" she whispered and he could practicly see all the tension and the weight that settled on her shoulders because of it lift.</p><p>"You actually liked it! Don't you have any other name?" at this question he only cocked his head. He did, but right now he couldn't remember. So maybe he didn't? It was all too complicated.</p><p>She frowned. "That's neither a yes, nor a no? That's weird... Would you like me to call you Chat Noir for the time being?" her voice was careful and searching, but at his nodding that beaming smile returned.</p><p>"I'm truly relieved that you liked the name, Chat Noir!</p><p>She hopped away the way she came clearly in a better mood now, but her last sentence echoed in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm truly relieved that you liked it,...!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde girl in front of him clapped her hands as she danced around the room buzzing like a bee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It has to be said that he misjudged the girl in some aspects. Yes, she was spoilt and didn't know how to communicate with others. Since becoming her playing partner he had the chance to get to know her. In her own way she was kind. But had no idea how to express it. He was still teaching her bit by bit. Maybe she would profit from it in the future. If she had a bit more sympathy she would be a very good queen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You honor me, Chloe" he answered and immediately felt a chill spreading in the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you to drop the formalities,...! I finally can have a normal conversation with someone! Come, let's play something instead!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded and smiled at the enthusiastic girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are we playing today?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dollhouse!" and she already took out a few dolls. "I'm the queen and you're the king and these are our children!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the same game day after day. Only he didn't want to be the king. Not that he had a choice on the matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We feast and dance all day long</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rejoicing in a big throng</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let us laugh at a good pun</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>In light every day is fun!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He murmured as he followed the girl.<br/></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I see a bit clearer picture now, so I hope I can really end this story this summer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Plagg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was bored. All night  long all he did was to wait for his little lady. As the days went by he slowly made progress in getting the time right when she was going to arrive. But in the meantime all he could do was sleep and try to recall his lost memories, which just didn't show up on their own. It seemed like they neede some kind of trigger, like a sentence or an emotion, to get to the surface. So without help, he was never going to recover them.</p><p>He sighed as he continued to stare just randomly into the space before him. Was life truly so boring when one couldn't move? HE already had enough of it!</p><p>"Well, you're messed up, kid!" came a voice from near him. He glanced around, but saw nothing. Who was talking to him?</p><p>"I'm here, kid!" came the voice again with a snicker and a small black cat appeared leviating just in front of him.</p><p>"You're a black cat. Like me. Just a bit smaller?" he tried to concentrate.</p><p>"So you're a black cat according to you" the little creature laughed. "That's hilarious! Do continue"</p><p>He frowned. What was so hilarious in being a black cat?</p><p>"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I'm Plagg. Nice to meet you, boy"</p><p>"What are you? How do you know who I am? Just how on earth did you find me?" the questions stumbled out of him and he would have continued, but Plagg held up a hand.</p><p>"Slow down, kid. First, do you have any cheese? I'm starving"</p><p>He started at the creature expressionless who stared back at him, then sighed.</p><p>"Of course you don't. Why is it that nobody can give me cheese?" he sighed once again as if to be more dramatic.</p><p>"Are you a sprite?" Chat Noir put in and the creature took in a big breath insulted.</p><p>"I'm a kwami. A type of fae that is older and wiser than most creatures. Also, I can teach you magic, if I find you the right person for the job. But since you have  no cheese, sorry you're out of the question!" he started to float away, but Chat Noir wasn't ready to give up.</p><p>"Say, how do you know what I am? You called me 'kid' so many times now"</p><p>The creature snorted.</p><p>"Pe-lease! You only have  simple curse! I'm the one who practicly invented the curses. Do you think I wouldn't see through it?"</p><p>"Then.." his eyes lit up with expectation "Then can you remove it as well?"</p><p>"I could, I could" the creature yawned. "But you have no cheese so I don't feel like doing it"</p><p>"So you're saying you're not up for the job. You don't even have enough power to do it, do you?" he flashed a grin at the cat.</p><p>"Hey! That's not true!" Plagg shouted, then continued in a calmer tone. "Nice try, kid, but not falling for that. Besides if I broke your curse now, the rest of your memory would remain sealed away. Are you okay with that?"</p><p>Chat Noir stared in panic at the kwami. No, he definitely wasn't ready for something like that! He started to lose all hope that he ever got out of this form.</p><p>"And what if I get all my memories back? Would you lift it then? Of course, in exchange for cheese?" he tried a new approach, but the little cat just laughed.</p><p>"You're a quick learner, I can see that. But by that time why would you need my help? The curse'll break on it's own if you remember everything! And if I see it right you'll be granted a choice to stay or to go back to where you came from. Or something like that. Who cares actually?" he set out once again, but a smell stopped him.</p><p>"Hey, Plagg, care to teach me a bit of magic?"</p><p>In front of Chat Noir was a set of croissants filled with cheese. It wasn't the best bait, he knew, but it was better than nothing. The little kwami stopped in his tracks and flew right at the food.</p><p>"Cheese! Finally I found cheese!" he shouted excitedly, but Chat Noir lay his head above the pile.</p><p>"So, now do you agree to teach me or not?" he asked a snicker on his face.</p><p>"Are you truly ready to learn all night long?" Plagg asked, but his eyes never left the spot where he saw the cheese. "Are you sure you won't just give up?"</p><p>"I'm pawsitive" came the answer.</p><p>"Then give me my cheese! My beloved cheese!"</p><p>Chat Noir sighed as he gave the creature his goods. Plagg's wording reminded him of something, but he just couldn't place what.</p><p>
  <em>"Ham! Ponyo loves ham!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was truly one of his favourite films when he was younger. How many times had he sung the final song! Then he started to watch other series as he got older. This made-up world fascinated him. The so-called balance between day and night, but in reality the day was meant for thw good guys and the dark was for evildoers. That's what he had been told all his life, so he thought it was true.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But his little lady was truly an exemption...</em>
</p><p>"Look kid, if you really want to do it, you'll need a contract. I'm a kwami of my word, so I'll teach you, but there are some rules we have to abide. Otherwise the balance would be broken!"</p><p>He only nodded as he listened to what thw kwami said. As it turned out each kwami had their own psecialised magic and Plagg was one of the oldest. That meant his magic was harder to learn and neede much practice to control, but was more powerful. But still, he was ready to try. Maybe with this he could pay back a bit of debt to his little lady.</p><p>"How do you seal a contract?" he asked a bit impatiently interrupting the creature.</p><p>"It's enough if we both focus on it with our all might. But now thanks to you I forgot where I was!"</p><p>"It doesn't matter. You can do that later too, can't you?" he tried to convince the kwami. The sooner they got to the training the better. And after a while Plagg just didn't care nymore.</p><p>"If you want to do it so badly, then let's do it. You won't be able to do anything faster though. But you're tiring. I've never seen somebody with this much enthusiasm!"</p><p>Chat Noir closed his eyes in focus and he felt that something touched his mind. Was it Plagg's consciousness? Or his magic? He felt that something got imprinted on his soul and he slowly opened his eyes. Between him and the creature surrounded by gentle green light leviated a ring. He looked at Plagg questioningly who only shrugged.</p><p>"Put it on. That'll be the object with what you can call to my powers if you're deeply in need. The words that unlock it should be "Claws out". But you must learn a lot before actually being able to control it!"</p><p>Chat Noir nodded. Of course. Then he almost laughed at himself. What spending time in the night could do to him! He spent quite a few time chatting with this so called kwami and he wasn't even surprised!</p><p>
  <strong>Spying behind every tree</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Creatures wait with evil glee</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Filled with beasts deadly and weird</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared.</strong>
</p><p>Truth to be told Plagg was much nicer than he imagined.Such as his little lady, to whom he had favours to return. He already thought of helping his little lady, while being so proud, that he himself was able to do something.</p><p>"Say Plagg" he asked frowning. "What is your field of power?"</p><p>"Oh, didn't I mention? It's destruction"</p><p>Chat Noir could practicly hear his bubble burst as a ton of weight fell on his head. Destruction? How was he supposed to help anyone with that???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Something is not right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out he did have an affinity for destructive magic. Plagg even mentioned him being quite talented, but it had been just a random thought on his behalf. Who knows, the kwami might have been simply mocking him.</p><p>Plagg was a trickster of all sorts. He loved messing with people’s thoughts, doing pranks on them or just practically anything to boost his own morals. It had to be said that he never crossed a certain border though. And he wasn’t the best teacher either. Always grumpy, always begging for cheese and Chat Noir could continue, but in spite of everything he was truly grateful for the kwami. Plagg helped him forget his boredom as they waited for his little lady.</p><p>“You know kid, you’re way too fast in taking this magic up. It’s the first time I see someone like you” Plagg frowned one time after declaring the learning session to be over.</p><p>Chat Noir simply shrugged. He was simply bored and magic puzzles were quite interesting. He simply wanted to do something! He quickly changed the topic instead.</p><p>“Soon she’ll be coming. Are you going to hide again?”</p><p>“Of course! I do not trust those pesky witches! They usually just want to force a contract with us to misuse our powers! You have to be really careful when being with her!”</p><p>“Look, Plagg, I know that you have quite a lot of experience, but you don’t think she’s an exemption? She’s so sweet and kind and not to mention brave! And she helped out a little black cat just because she thought it was the right thing to do!”</p><p>Plagg only snickered at him.</p><p>“I think she must have charmed you with her magic, <em>little black cat</em>” and with that he disappeared behind the leaves.</p><p>Chat Noir stared after him not quite understanding. The kwami had already left a few clues on what was happening, but he never mentioned anything concerning the new form Chat had. Only snickered and laughed and grinned, but refused to say anything why he had done so. From his thoughts the awaited voice woke him.</p><p>“Chat, I’m here!” and from behind the bushes her lovely form emerged. “You will not believe what happened today! I got a full mark on my test!”</p><p>She was practically radiating with joy. Even her steps seemed a bit lighter than usual as she danced around the place. She hugged him and laughed and just beamed.</p><p>“She’s just like the Sun” he thought. “Beautiful, radiating and far out of reach”</p><p>But instead of being sad because of the realisation, he only purred to her dance moves. It was impossible not to rejoice with her! She was still smiling ear to ear when she took her place and finally sat down.</p><p>“I can’t wait till my parents hear about this! You know, I’ve always been a bit clumsy and somehow always managed to ruin every single spell I was working on. It got better after a while though. My luck was that it’s not that big of a problem if a healing spell sets loose. I’m truly relieved, that destruction is just not my thing. It’s frightening to only think about what could’ve happened to the jungles if I was in that department!” she shuddered with the thought. “I’m sure you would’ve done a better job at it, Chat! You’re so clever!”</p><p>She didn’t know, but he was so grateful for those words. Hearing her worry about the jungle when a misfired spell could kill her too had been the worst of feelings – but also the best. His little lady truly cared about others and even if she didn’t say it all the time, it was embedded in her speech.</p><p>“See Plagg” he thought proudly. “She’s different!”</p><p>“Whatever” came the answer. “Did she bring my cheese?”</p><p>Chat Noir couldn’t help but smile. The kwami truly never did change. He ignored the question and turned his attention back to his little lady, who was still going on about school. He tried to imagine what one looked like. Where did he hear this term before?</p><p>
  <em>“School? Are you out of your mind, …?” Father stared at him with cold, almost freezing eyes. “You’re the heir to the Agreste family! Nobles don’t attend school! We have an image to keep up!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But Father” he had tried to protest. “I only want to find friends! And I heard that school is quite an important place to learn your standing in the community”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For commoners! Or are you proposing that you rather play around with the poor than to learn what will be important for you in the future? It seems her Highness the Princess took quite a liking to you. Learn that you’ll be able to support her with your knowledge if she ever asks you. That’s your role in society. It’s more important than the one the teachers in school could ever teach you. Now go, your lesson starts in a minute” and with that the conversation was over, just like any other time. Father was making it impossible to disobey him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Father”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>You can see our endless joy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Doesn’t matter girl or boy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And our troubles? There is none!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In light every day is fun!</strong>
</p><p>If only he could remember what had been so good about the place from where he came!</p><p>“Hey, Chat” drew his attention to herself the girl. “I found a way that might help you heal at once, but I’ve never done something this big. Can I try?”</p><p>She didn’t even need to finish her sentence, he was already nodding.</p><p>“And say, are you truly a black p.. Sorry, of course you are one. Why wouldn’t you be?” she convinced herself as she stood up to get ready for the magic. Little did she know that behind the leaves Plagg was waiting ready to interfere, if he thought the spell wasn’t what she told it was. But somehow the next action seemed to convince him enough and he never again questioned her sincerity.</p><p>The little lady murmured something like ‘Tops on’ or was it ‘Spots on’? And then started chanting. It slowly turned into a gentle, soothing melody and suddenly warm flooded Chat’s forelegs. The pain throbbed, then slowly vanished and as the girl fell down, exhausted, he tried his healed legs. And they worked! The magic worked! He was standing!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh. What could Plagg be snickering about?<br/>Thanks for reading!<br/>I'm ready for ideas in the comment section!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plagg, is she gonna be okay?” he stared at the sleeping girl in his hideout.</p><p>Was this even supposed to happen? Or did something go wrong, it was just that he was so inexperienced that he couldn’t even notice a thing? What if it was his fault?</p><p>“Calm down, kid. There’s nothing wrong. She just exhausted herself. Don’t worry, after getting a bit of rest she’ll be up and kicking”</p><p>“But, but…” he was already practicing magic, but something like that had never happened to him! Of course he was tired, but he never just collapsed on the spot! He couldn’t help but panic!</p><p>“Look, kid. It was a spell she has never tried before. Besides it consumed quite a bit of her magic. It’s the body’s normal reaction to fall asleep to help reproduce her missing magic. It’s really not that dangerous. Though I must say I advice against it. Even if it’s just healing magic, it puts a great stain on you and with destruction, you shouldn’t take chances like that. Will you remember?” Plagg stared at him and those green eyes almost pierced him through.</p><p>“Of course!” he managed out somehow and as soon as the gaze fell from him he almost fell from relief.</p><p>She was going to be okay. But still, it was so like he little lady! She would do anything to make sure others were okay. Which was really kind of her and it was that trait that made him fall for her, but still, if she always did stuff like this, then she was going to get hurt sooner or later. And if she did, who would look after her?</p><p>He looked down on her calm features as a gentle smile still played on her lips. He hoped she had really sweet dreams. He wished he could watch her as long as he could, but he knew that the time drew close when she always left. And if she went missing, who knows, others might be looking for her. And that would be the time he would be screwed.</p><p>“Plagg, isn’t there a way to put her on my back? I’m taking her back to school”</p><p>“Isn’t it easier to just wake her up?” the kwami yawned.</p><p>“Plagg! There isn’t any time to be joking around! She’s exhausted because of me! I want to help her somehow!” he glared daggers at the little cat.</p><p>“Fine. But you own me tons of cheese for this”  he finally agreed and flied to the girl. With a flick of his paw she levitated up and to his back in a safe position where she was the least likely to fall off.</p><p>“How did you do that?” Chat Noir felt that this glutton kwami never ceased to amaze sim. Plagg only shrugged.</p><p>“Just because my field is destruction it doesn’t mean I don’t know other little tricks. How do you think I’m able to levitate?”</p><p>Chat Noir slowly turned around and left with his little lady. He thought about what Plagg had just said. Well, he always thought that it was something that all kwamis could do. Like birds could fly! But now as he thought, it just didn’t add up. His kwami always flew. That was just the way how he moved. And if it was a spell, then it had to be a constant one. Which meant that even if he learned to navigate by instincts, it always kept taking his magic away.</p><p>Chat Noir remembered how the smallest spells made him sleepy, but he never really thought much about it. And now it turned out that the kwami was constantly supplying a spell! Just how much magic could fit in that tiny creature? Even thinking about it left him speechless.</p><p>He came to a halt as unknown voices reached his ears. If he concentrated he could even tell that they were quite far. Carefully not to make a sound he set out once again. It had to be the school which his little lady attended, right? As he edged closer he slowly began to understand the conversation.</p><p>“Oy, did you find her?” came the voice of a girl.</p><p>“Nope. Sorry, dude. She’s nowhere to be found”</p><p>“Where could she have gone to? Maybe she’s visiting her ‘Chat Noir’ again, but then why isn’t she back yet?”</p><p>Chat stayed hidden behind the bushes with the girl. They were looking for her out there. But how was he supposed to put her down? He waited and observed his surroundings as an idea formed in his head. He slowly slipped his little lady off his back almost wincing as she made a small ‘thud’.</p><p>“Hey, what was that sound?” footsteps approached the place.</p><p>But with one jump he was gone. Up among the branches and the leaves he observed what the voices were up to. He had to congratulate them for their good hearing, though it didn’t mean he fully trusted them yet. If necessary he was ready to intervene.</p><p>“Nino, it’s her! What’s she doing here! Hey girl, wake up! Break’s almost over!”</p><p>The boy moved closer and inspected the sleeping body.</p><p>“Let her sleep, Al. She looks like she used a bit too much magic. The question is, what for?”</p><p>Chat Noir winced. The boy called Nino was just simply too clever. And observant. He felt sorry for his little lady. They were going to ask questions when she woke up. And it wasn’t exactly something he could protect her from.</p><p>In the meantime Alya muttered a few words and began an almost silent chant.</p><p>“Powers below the earth and up above the sky,</p><p>Trees in the jungle please all be my eyes.</p><p>I offer my magic, take it as a toll,</p><p>And reveal a person I am looking for!”</p><p>Searching magic! Chat Noir wasn’t completely sure who the girl was looking for, but had a hunch that it was him. He was the cause of this whole mess, wasn’t he? Then he had to be exposed and atone for his sins!</p><p>Then the face of his little lady appeared in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m gonna tell her I found a Chat Noir!”</em>
</p><p>She didn’t want him  to be discovered. For his own good. And in a moment he decided. He was going to remain a secret! With just a stronger thought he destroyed the searching magic around him. Ever since starting to learn with Plagg after forming a contract, destructive magic came like breathing to him. And with the kwami’s careful teaching he slowly was able to take control over the things. Though this instant reaction surprised him as well.</p><p>“I found nothing. That’s weird” Alya muttered. “It was supposed to discover the one who received her magic”</p><p>“Maybe it misfired? You know that’s not uncommon with her!”</p><p>“Whatever. Help Nino, we’re already late! Let’s take her to the infirmary! Then we could all get an excuse for being late!”</p><p>They lifted the girl up and left through the clearing. He impatiently waited for them to go away. Seeing them perform magic made his thoughts swirl with questions. He had to ask Plagg what was this all about!</p><p>The kwami was munching on a croissant with cheese as Chat made it through the leaves.</p><p>“Yo, kid. Any luck?” but his questions went unnoticed.</p><p>“Plagg! I just noticed this, but how come that magic doesn’t have any light? Or cool circles for that fact!”</p><p>
  <em>He had always loved watching all those animes. Although they were in a fictiona world with fantasy elements like magic, but the fights, the landscapes were just spectacular. His favourite part had always been where the skills and magic came in. The evil fell with big flashes of light in the most colourful setting possible. It looked do cool!</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know what about the place where you come from. But here, in the dark there’s only a bit of light, just enough for us to see. And the creatures adapted. Most of us hate the light, it simply blinds us. With magic it’s the same. Even if you just close your eyes to work, which is never a good idea by the way, the animals around you will come and snuff out the source of the light – in this case, you. Nobody can live too long without learning to adapt”</p><p>Chat Noir stared at the dead serious kwami in front of him. The rules of the Night were harsh, but logical. And creatures feared the light. It made sense. Though he still had doubts about the verses that sometimes came to his mind.</p><p>
  <strong>They’d attack us if they could</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leaving only ruins for good.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With light our only shield</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Haunting memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He wasn’t prepared enough. He thought that after learning all those things he wasn’t likely to make any mistakes. And he had checked everything! There shouldn’t have been any problems! He thought it was all going to work out! He had never been more wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next thing he knew his arms were behind his back held in place by an incredible force. There was some talk about exchanged packages and a misunderstanding, but it all didn’t matter in the end. All that mattered was that somehow the personal belongings of the Princess ended up with him, which was an absolute taboo. And it didn’t matter that he had a good relationship with Chloe, if the rules were broken somebody had to prey the prise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the time he was in front of the final jury, the Royal family, he could no longer see from his tears. His palms were burnt. They actually punished him like a thief! Touching things he was not supposed to his palms were burnt in order to teach him a lesson never to do it again. But the problem was that he never intended to commit such an act in the first place!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He bit his mouth to keep himself from shouting. He would not give these henchmen the delight of hearing a noble family member scream. He only clenched his teeth and counted the seconds that he still had to endure. Maybe the person responsible for him hadn’t done so or they just really wanted to hear that cry, he never found out. But even as it was supposed to be over it just continued on and on and on…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And for a moment he thought that this was his eternal damnation. Being here where his teachings forbid him to utter a sound while it seemed he was not going to be let off until he did. His eyes slowly closed, but opened again. Even if it was his new fate, he still had to endure it not to put shame on the Agreste name!</em>
</p><p>“Hey, kid, wake up! Kid!”</p><p>His eyes slowly opened and he saw a worried Plagg in front of him.</p><p>“Is everything all right, kid? You seemed to be in quite a lot of pain, but nothing out here seemed to cause it”</p><p>Warmth flooded his heart as he heard his kwami. Here in the Night everyone seemed so nice and caring so far! Who knew that the gluttonous annoying prankster little cat could be so concerned?</p><p>“It’s okay Plagg. Just some bad dreams” he thought the sentence over once again. “Dreams. Memories. But what could’ve triggered them this time?”</p><p>“I think once you triggered a few of them, the rest will leak out eventually. It’s like a chain reaction now, but as the time flies it’ll be more like a dam breaking down. There’ll be no stopping then! Just try to endure it kid. Don’t let it bother you too much. It’s not the past that matters, but how you move forward” then he whispered “I cannot lose you too to that damned curse”</p><p>“Anyway try to get some sleep. It’s always the best way to start a tomorrow!”</p><p>Chat stared at the kwami with wide eyes. He was probably right.</p><p>“Thanks, Plagg! Have a good sleep!”</p><p>
  <em>All he could see was the disappointment in Father’s cold eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You failed me, … You brought shame upon the Agreste name. You shall not use it anymore!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to speak, but Father simply turned around and left him like that. No trying to prove his innocence, no hesitation. But when he turned there was something new in his eyes. Sadness?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As his ‘treatment’ ended and his senses returned a bit all he could think about was those eyes filled with despair. How was he going to please them ever again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How was he going to play the piano or fence? Or model for that fact? His Father only sought perfection. He wouldn’t need a failure like him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please forgive me” was all he wanted to shout, to scream, but there was no one he could turn to with his plea. And the one who he needed the most was nowhere to be seen. He left without a second thought. Without a second glance.</em>
</p><p>He woke with a start. He could still feel the bitterness that was in his dream – his memory. But still he tried to smile. Tried to pretend nothing was wrong. Just like he had been taught all his life. He smiled and pretended that everything was all right. That he didn’t lose his Mother when he was young. That he did all the things he wanted to do. Could do everything. He pretended that his ‘criminal record’ never existed. That he wasn’t here as a punishment. That his family member hadn’t left him all alone when he needed him the most. And with that the fake smile never left his face. It was drilled into him.</p><p>
  <strong>Our lives are full of fairs</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sing all day and dance in pairs!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There are prizes to be won</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In light every day is fun!</strong>
</p><p>An Agreste never cries. Even if he no longer had that name, he still wasn’t capable of tears. He felt too wretched for them.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he stayed like that. Nor did he want to. But suddenly all the world around him changed.</p><p>He was in that room again. Eyes burning with unshed tears of pain, his palms igniting, his arm almost snapping. Everything was the same as before, but not quite. He could almost hear what was going on. The pain dulled his senses, but it wasn’t as bad as before. He could actually make out the words.</p><p>“He’s guilty! He was found stealing my dear daughter’s personal belongings! He’s too much of a criminal to be lt off! I, the King declare that he is well-suited for the execution. He has no good deeds – or so – to speak of, therefore lightening the sentence is impossible. And as my word is absolute, tomorrow at midday he shall be beheaded!”</p><p>His eyes narrowed. No, not true. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. He was given mercy! Of course there were conditions, but still, he wasn’t going to die! Somehow he had to survive!</p><p>Panic rushed through his veins, but the hands from behind held him with unwavering force.</p><p>“It’s a dream, it has to be one!” he tried to calm himself, but even to him it seemed like a weak excuse.</p><p>“There’s no need to punish him. What he did was not intentional, therefore It’s not a sin. Would you punish somebody for a crime not committed just to show an example for everybody else?”</p><p>He would recognise tht voice everywhere. That will to fight if necessary. That courage to stand up for anybody who needed her help. Through the haze he could barely make out her silhouette in the dark blue and black dress with the unmistakeable pigtail. She was standing in front of him, her hands open wide  clearly protecting him.</p><p>“You and your whole reign with your stupid rules are rotten!” she claimed.</p><p>His blood froze. They’d punish her for that. And he was in no shape to protect her as he swore. As the sword came towards her and she stood unmoving, he finally found his words.</p><p>“No, my Lady!” he screamed.</p><p>From behind the haze came a soothing voice and a gentle paw on his forehead.</p><p>“Sleep, kid. They cannot reach her here. She’s safe”</p><p>With just one touch all his nightmares vanished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aah, Chat, this day has been horrible! Alya and Nino didn’t leave me for a second! They kept asking what I wanted to heal when the spell misfired! But the truth is, it didn’t! And now I have like absolutely no idea what’s going on!” she rumbled as soon as she arrived the next day.</p><p>He only smiled quietly to himself. Of course, he felt sorry for his little lady, but there was simply nothing to do! From what he saw of her friends it was their way of protecting her for which he was truly grateful. Even if it meant sometimes that they were a bit too pushy.</p><p>“I wonder what had happened. Alya mentioned something like performing a second spell, but it didn’t show anything! How is that even possible! Did you do some kind of trick to conceal yourself?”</p><p>He nodded and she frowned.</p><p>“Oh, how I wish that you could speak! I’m so curious and I’m sure you would be able to tell me so much and…”</p><p>At the sound of something crashing in the distance she quieted down and closed her eyes in concentration.</p><p>“Oh no, nit again!” she sighed and darted in the direction of the possible danger. “Stay here! That way you’ll be safe!”</p><p>And she was gone. For a moment he stood there frozen, but soon enough he jumped to follow her.</p><p>“Not obeying, huh?” Plagg smirked as he followed him. “That’s very not like you. Before even if someone just asked you a favour, you would rush to complete it”</p><p>“It must be your bad influence, Plagg. It’s not like I can really learn something like this from anyone else. Besides, you’re the grand master of disobeying!” he shot back not stopping for even a second as he readjusted the direction.</p><p>“I guess you learned other things than talking back since you healed” the kwami commented as he noticed how efficiently Chat Noir navigated with the little information he had.</p><p>The boy only wanted to shrug or roll his eyes, but since he was running forwards with full speed he did none of those. There was a loud boom ahead and maybe something flashed? The next thing he knew that he was on the battlefield, though he hadn1t been discovered yet. There was a big monster and the one it was fighting…</p><p>His little lady! She was just at the treeline where the clearing ended, but she wasn’t paying attention to her attacker. She was hunched over, her hands covering her eyes.</p><p>“Noo! My lady!” he jumped to protect her without further ado. She could not lose a battle like this. She could not die because of a damned monster!</p><p>At his arrival the creature seemed to hesitate a bit, then its mouth curled up in an evil smile.</p><p>“Look just what the cat dragged in! Come on, oh mighty cat knight and try to save your damsel in distress!”</p><p>The voice of that thing roused the girl’s interest.</p><p>“Cat? Did you just say cat? Chat? Can it be? No, Chat, you have to leave! He’s dangerous! He attacks with light! Make sure it doesn1t blind you!” she cried desperately.</p><p>He nodded, but clearly doubted that she could see anything in that condition. He wondered how he could make her heal herself, but with her next sentence all doubt vanished and relief flooded him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but it looks like I must heal myself. I would only slow you down in this state and probably cause you more trouble. Oh, how I wish that I could use my magic for something more important!”</p><p>If he could communicate with her now she would have got a bit of a yelling. How was her own health not important? Wouldn’t that be her top priority? If she was to be crucially injured, how was she going to continue what she wanted? Her gravest mistake was not paying attention to her own needs. It was all right to be selfless, but this was up to the point of being suicidal!</p><p>Without chanting anything she just hummed a single melody and in a few seconds she stood up as if nothing had happened.</p><p>“I’m okay now, Chat! Thanks for saving me! But now you really must go! You mustn’t wind up in this mess! Please Chat, I don’t want you to get hurt!”</p><p>“Oh, such a sad scene! The damsel in distress refuses her knight’s help! She turns her back on her saviour! Such an eye-tearing story! Now, shall we continue our flashlight dance, my sweet betraying lady?”</p><p>Chat Noir felt that his hair stood up on his back. Nobody could accuse the girl he loved with such scheme! And nobody, nobody! Could call her their own lady except for him!!!!</p><p>He took the next attack head on. Maybe it wasn’t his best idea and it was the villain’s intention to make him truly angry, but he just couldn’t leave such a claim laying!</p><p>“That’s right, kittycat, lose control and be blinded by my astonishing light!”</p><p>“No! Chaton!” he heard her cry and immediately turned back to reassure her.</p><p>He was okay. The emitted light had no affect on him. If he wished so nothing could get past his destruction magic. He needed to be extra careful though not to completely snuff out the light or else he wouldn’t see.</p><p>Filtered conditional magic was always the hardest and the one which needed the most focus. And he still needed to protect his little lady, until they figured something out how to defeat this creature, who seemed to be quite enjoying the situation.</p><p>“Well, well. This little witch seemed to find quite the troublesome partner! You’re more than you look, aren’t you pussycat? Right! How about I shine some light on the matter, ha?”</p><p>“I refuse” he screamed, not that he believed that anyone besides Plagg would understand him, but who knows? His weird yowl might have surprised this person.</p><p>“Hey, Chat! Come here for a second please!” his little lady called for him so he wasted no time to go to her side. And of course, the villain couldn’t leave this chance to go away!</p><p>“So the lady summons her knight to her aid at last! Or is it the witch and her slave or whatsthatcalled ‘familiar’?”</p><p>He gritted his teeth and let out an angered growl.</p><p>“It’s okay Chat, he’s just trying to make you lose control, so you can’t cancel his attacks. How are you doing that? Is it some kind of a hidden skill you have? Okay, don’t answer, we don’t have time for this! He’s a so called akuma. He has this hidden object where a butterfly is hiding. We need to break it, so I can catch the butterfly causing all this trouble. I’m guessing this time we need to go for his flashlight. Can you distract him for a bit?”</p><p>He nodded and went straight for the attack while he made a face. If only he could be understood, he could also make witty comments like that villain!</p><p>
  <em>“You’re an Agreste, son! You mustn’t speak your own mind just to please yourself! In the future please refrain from embarrassing comments like that. It’s not worthy of the Agreste name!”</em>
</p><p>He smirked as he brushed the thought aside. This remark might have affected him, but that was before. Before his punishment and before the Night. It brought a new memory.</p><p>
  <strong>They’re all vicious through and through</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not having a thought that’s true</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For dark souls that can’t be healed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared!</strong>
</p><p>It only widened his smile. Couldn’t be more off the mark! Even this so-called akuma could be purified according to his lady!</p><p>“Now Chat!” she cried in the distance and with a bigger flick of his paw the flashlight spiralled away in two pieces. Is little lady caught something that flew out of it and he turned his attention back to the villain who started to change back to his original form.</p><p>“Don’t think I’ll forget this human pretending to be a pussycat!”</p><p>His little lady suddenly turned to him. “So you truly are a human! So my guess from before was right! You’re not a black panther!”</p><p>He started nodding then froze to stare at the girl.</p><p>“Wait. Black panther???”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo, right. Guess the cat's out of the bag now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ladybug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he thought about it, it all made sense, really. All those hints Plagg gave clearly laughing at his ‘little black cat’ remarks. How everything seemed too small for the point of view of a small animal. But how was he supposed to guess what he was from the start? He had like no idea how big trees could grow in the Night. After thinking it all through he made a new discovery.</p><p>He started to regard his little lady in a new light. She had to be really courageous to walk up to a black panther and heal it, just to save a life! It explained why she was so surprised when he accepted the Chat Noir name without a hitch.</p><p>He stared at his little lady in awe. She was an amazing girl. Even though now she didn’t fit the ‘little’ title. He sighed on the inside knowing that he had to find a new nickname for her soon.</p><p>“Chat, if you’re really human, then why don’t you change back?”</p><p>He shook his head hoping she would understand. He couldn’t. The girl frowned.</p><p>“You don’t want to? Or you can’t? Oh, how I wish I could talk to you!” her own sentence made her think a bit. “Wait. If you can change back, we can have a normal conversation! So, let me ask you again. Even if for just a little talk won’t you switch?”</p><p>He shook his head again much to her disappointment.</p><p>“Then I guess it means that you can’t change back, right?” she continued when she saw him nod. “If you can’t control what you’re doing then it must be a spell. And if you didn’t destroy it with what you destroyed the light could either mean two things. You don’t have enough power to do so, or there are conditions you cannot fulfill” she sighed. “It’s all too complicated, don’t you think?”</p><p>She reached out to pet him, then hesitated.</p><p>“Is it still okay for me to pet you?” as he nodded once again she let out the breath she was holding.</p><p>“Thank you, Chaton. You know it really helps me to calm my mind and get my thoughts in order”</p><p>He purred in response as she quietly hummed a little tune.</p><p>“I think I’ll try to find a way to communicate with you. I’m sure there are spells for it in the school archive. But this might take a bit of time and I have to be like extremely cautious or Alya and Nino will find something out! They’re already way too suspicious. Why can’t they just trust me on this one?</p><p>Okay, I might have made some stupid mistakes in the past. Healing the prey of a venom snake might not have been one of my best ideas and trying to find the mother of a lost bear cub also ended in being chased around till we remembered the concealment spell. But there have been so many times, when everything went without a hitch! Don’t you think it’s not fair that they still judge me for these cases?”</p><p>Chat only stared at the girl in horror. This was more than bravery. It was way past the border of being reckless! He could now imagine why the two teenagers were so worried when she suddenly disappeared. And with this knowledge came another huge realisation. He was no longer so sure that he could protect her. If she had this way of getting into trouble then she would really need his help, but he no longer trusted himself to be enough.</p><p> “Well, that was interesting” Plagg commented as the girl disappeared in the direction of the school.</p><p>“I see now why you’re so drawn to her. You found your match in seeking trouble! But apart from that, you’re complete opposites as well. Especially if you take the luck factor into account”</p><p>“Why do you always have to be so mean Plagg?”</p><p>“That’s my trademark” he smirked and started to fly away. Then as if he remembered something he added.</p><p>“Good job, kid. Even a professional couldn’t have done it better. You’ve grasped the soul of destructive magic. All you have to do now is to hone it”</p><p>He stood there frozen like an idiot.</p><p>
  <em>“How are your studies, son?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Here Father, look I got a full mark! And defeated every one of my opponents in fencing!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I expect nothing less from an Agreste”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chat’s smile wavered a bit. No matter how hard he tried he didn’t find any pride in that cold emotionless tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And hear what I’ve learned today!” he tried once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“If you need help you should ask</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No matter how hard the task</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>With all our help it is done!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>In light every day is fun!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Isn’t it great how the people are so ready to provide a helping hand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Those are just words, son. It’s hope only for commoners. Us, nobelty, can deal with our own problems. You too have to live up to the name and do not bring shame upon us. Understood???"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Father” he nodded holding his tears back. But as a noble he would not cry. It was not allowed.</em>
</p><p>All he ever wanted in his life was his Father’s acknowledgement, but the price was too high. No matter the level of achievement he would never meet the criteria to hear a simple ‘Well done’ or ‘Good work’. And now, that somebody said those few words he was speechless. How was he supposed to react? He had been taught many possibilities of scenes where he had to act as a noble, but here in the middle of the jungle nobody cared. He could be only himself. The only problem was that he didn’t know how to do that.</p><p>“Are you coming, kid? Or are you frozen? It’s weird, you don’t usually act like this”</p><p>“I’m okay Plagg. It’s just nobody ever said something like that to me ever since my mother was gone. I… I’m just not sure how to react. That’s all”</p><p>The kwami stared at him.</p><p>“It’s a praise. What can you do besides rejoicing?”</p><p>Then he really went away murmuring something like ‘is it truly going to be okay’.</p><p>
  <em>“I must say I’m disappointed. A real noble should never state his true feelings. One must always have to be what he’s expected to be. No personal emotions next time”</em>
</p><p>His Father never asked anything. Only ordered. And even though Chat knew that the Night was different, he felt that what he learned all his life wasn’t going to fade away that quickly.</p><p>He slowly made his way back to his hiding place. His lady would look for him if he wasn’t there so he thought that he had to avoid that scenario if possible.</p><p>But what would he call her? Her nickname as little lady no longer fitting her he thought up all the possibilities. Her bluebell eyes and her midnight hair came to mind and all that seemed all right turned into a lie, so he discarded them.</p><p>There were just no words to describe her. Her courage that often turned into recklessness, her beautiful beaming smile, her gentle gaze, her healing touch. She was everything he ever wished for.</p><p>Maybe they could be partners from now on? He could help her to purify those akuma whatnots. He smiled quietly at the thought that he believed that he was a little black cat.</p><p>An animal, huh? But no names truly fitted his lady, except.. She was brave, clever and not to mention sweet! But first of all she was truly lucky. If she could survive all those scenes she mentioned then luck was really by her side.</p><p>And as much as he thought about it, he realised that ever since meeting her, his bad luck he was born with seemed to vanish. She was just like a goddess! Or a lucky charm.</p><p>He smiled at the thought. He finally found a name fitting her:</p><p>Ladybug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm done with the poem which is in each chapter, so for a bit I know where the story's headed. And after that, we'll see...<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was pacing. Although he knew that it didn’t help he just couldn’t stop himself from being so nervous. It had almost been a full week ever since the fight with that creature, but Ladybug didn’t show up. But she couldn’t just let him be, right? She wasn’t upset that he was human, right? If memory served him, she even expected him to be something else than a black panther!</p><p>
  <em>He saw a woman’s shade going away. Her golden hair flickered in the wind and her grass-green eyes were filled with sadness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t cry, mon minou” she whispered, but she appeared to be on the verge of tears herself. “Just stay strong and I’ll be back before you know”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she never did come back. And with her gone, the real sunshine disappeared from his life too. He had been little back then.</em>
</p><p>He shook his head. No, Ladybug was different. She wouldn’t abandon him. She had to have reasons for being absent for all this time. Well, she had her life besides to all this, while he only felt at home when she was nearby.</p><p>Did she even need him at all? She had everything one could ask for, while he had nothing to give her…</p><p>“Chaton! I found it! Look! I finally found it!” came her lovely voice and without a thought he leaped out to greet her. If he had been a puppy, he would’ve been wedging his tail furiously from all that joy, but as a feline he just purred out as loud as he could.</p><p>“Silly kitty” she laughed and pushed him away with her finger on his nose. “You’ll wake the whole jungle if you keep this volume up! But, you’re right. I missed you too”</p><p>She scratched him behind the ears and disappeared among the leaves.</p><p>“Come Chaton, I have something you’ll most definitely like”</p><p>As he followed her she took out some little notebooks and lay them on the forest floor.</p><p>“I was away to find a way with what we can communicate” she explained with a serious face. “These are the notes I’ve taken during my research in the school archives. Let’s just say that I didn’t always ask for permission to look into a book or two. So as soon as we complete this new spell, we’re burning these notes. It could be said to mark our words to stay secret, what do you think?” she giggled and he purred. He liked the idea.</p><p>Then she started explaining how it all worked and what they were supposed to do, but it was all gibberish to him. Plagg’s magic explanations were nothing like this! How was he supposed to understand any of all those new magic related terms? So he just listened to his lady’s excited monologue about something that had to be grand for her to be so happy about it, but something that made no sense to him.</p><p>When they actually got to the magic performing status he finally noticed something new. She didn’t use any chants or words to perform magic like all the others did. She only closed her eyes in concentration and it was all done. Much like how Plagg’s magic worked for him. Was this possibility the reason why the kwami accepted her even though she was a witch? He just couldn’t wrap his head around what made Plagg change his opinion so quickly.</p><p>“Chaton? Can you try to talk to me? If everything went smoothly we should be able to talk from now on” her voice disrupted his thoughts. “Chaton? Are you all right?”</p><p>“I’m feline perfectly well now that you’re here, my lady” he basically purred and her face lit up.</p><p>“It worked! It actually worked!” she danced around laughing while he took care of the notes. Destructive magic was his specialty after all!</p><p>“With this you’ll be able to choose who you want to speak with. I thought it would be less suspicious if you could choose who could hear you. Though it seems the one who performs the spell is an exemption. I can always understand you” she explained. “Now, do you have anything you want to ask?”</p><p>“I’ve been wondering all this time. What was exactly that creature? It seemed so weird even for the Night!”</p><p>“Oh, you mean the akuma!” her face suddenly became very serious. “They’re normal creatures who get turned into monsters via their negative emotions. Their core is an object where the little butterfly is hiding. My job is to break that and purify the akuma. Though the purification is something only I can do and I don’t really want anyone to know about this. You know, I have my hands full with these fights and the school, plus my hobbies, so I don’t want anyone to get hurt because they were close to me.</p><p>The man behind all this calls himself Hawkmoth and seems to be searching for something. He controls a kwami and is out for other creatures like them. He wants to capture the bounded item their humans have in order to break this bond and control new kwamis too”</p><p>She thought for a bit, then nodded. “I think about that sums it up”</p><p>
  <strong>They have tools of war and pain</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bringing anguish and blood stain</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Because of weapons they wield</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared!</strong>
</p><p>He quietly murmured to himself. So there really were these kind of creatures out there! At least there didn’t seem to be lots of them. Though only one was enough to bring sorrow and chaos.</p><p>“Let me help you fight against him!” he suggested. “I want to help you to bring an end to his evil schemes!”</p><p>She nodded with a smile.</p><p>“I’ll be a bit calmer to have you by my side. You’re a really good fighter, you know! But I’ve been itching to ask you all this time: how did you end up like this? And with those serious injuries too! That’s just if you actually don’t mind me asking!” she hurried to add.</p><p>He nodded and hoped that she didn’t see him shudder.</p><p>
  <em>That pain that wouldn’t go away. His eternal punishment for being born with bad luck.</em>
</p><p>He shook his head free of those bad memories. He would not lose himself to them this time!</p><p>And he started his story. At least what he remembered from it. He just made a quick summary, skipping out the worst details and his personal emotions. Because <em>a noble should not give himself away so quickly.</em> Even though he knew that hierarchy didn’t matter here in the jungle, he couldn’t completely ignore those words.</p><p>And she listened. It hurt him to see the tears trickling down her cheeks as she cried for him. Something that he had never been able to do himself. But all those glistening tears were for him. For his lost Mother who was claimed dead. For his lonely childhood. For his distant Father. For his mistake and then for his punishment. And while she was the one crying he felt relieved for some reason.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry, Ladybug” he ended a bit awkwardly. “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you any off this”</p><p>“No! No! It’s okay!” she hurried to set him right. “Some burdens are easier when shared. Don’t forget that if you need me, I’ll always be here for you, Chaton” she scrubbed the behind of his eras. “Always”</p><p>“Thank you, Ladybug”</p><p>“Why Ladybug?”</p><p>“’Cause you’re like a lucky charm to me”</p><p>Her soft laugh was so satisfying to hear.</p><p>“Ever since meeting you my bad luck disappeared. So, if you don’t like this nickname, would you mind sharing your real name with me?”</p><p>“Hm, I don’t know. Ladybug’s not half bad. Besides if you want to hear a name, you should give yours first, Chaton. Didn’t you learn that?”</p><p>He panicked. “But.. But I don’t know my name, I don’t remember!” he cried. Her soothing calmed him a bit.</p><p>“It’s okay Chaton. When you do remember, you can tell it to me. And in exchange you’ll get mine, okay? So promise that you’ll just make sure you remember yours. I’ll be waiting no matter how long it takes. How’s that, Chaton?”</p><p>He smiled. “It’s a promise”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chaton! Go around him! And look out for the tentacles!” his lady shouted as she darted from side to side avoiding the akuma’s attack.</p><p>The villain’s face lit up with a butterfly mark and soon after he sneered. As Chat learned it was the way Hawkmoth communicated with his victims, so right now he was out to gather more information.</p><p>“So girl sans nom, who’s this kitty? Your new sidekick? It’s rare of you to rely on others too. Are you that desperate not to get hurt because of last time?” the akuma spit out, probably the words he received from Hawmoth himself.</p><p>Chat felt the hair rise up on his back. His lady would never use someone like that! How dare the villain to accuse her of something like that! Next to him the girl’s eyebrows furrowed as well.</p><p>“He’s my partner! Not a sidekick! He’s an important person of equal standing!” she explained shaking with fury and warmth flooded his heart.</p><p>“There you have it” he decided to speak up with a smirk. “Though I doubt you would ever understand this kind of relationship based on your current actions, Hawkie”</p><p>“So you can talk even though you’re an animal. Surely you think you are something special getting teamed up with that girl sans nom, don’t you kittycat?”</p><p>“It’s Chat Noir, thanks for your concern. And she’s Ladybug. You better remember those names Hawkie, ‘cause they’ll be your demise!”</p><p>“Big words for a newbie. Stay in your place and don’t overstep your boundaries. That way you might survive”</p><p>“Oh sorry, I couldn’t hear you” he mocked the akuma never truly stopping not to become an easy target. “Despite having so many antennas, your connection is quite bad, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Now Chaton! I’m ready” came Ladybug’s voice over the battlefield and he smirked as he called out.</p><p>“Cataclysm!” with a single touch the object his lady threw at him perished and if he could he would’ve bowed.</p><p>“Your connection is lost” he declaired. “Please stand by”</p><p>His lady giggled then did her final spell returning everything to how it was before the fight. He smiled at the sight. It never truly got old to him.</p><p>“<em>Don’t overstep your boundaries. That way you might survive” somebody told him a long time ago, but who was it?</em></p><p>
  <em>“It’s a harsh world we live in, … Always stay in your place holding yourself true to the rules you were taught. Do not make me repeat myself again. Clear?”</em>
</p><p>“Hey Chaton? Is everything all right? You, you seemed so spaced out again. Is everything truly all right? It’s happening more and more often now”</p><p>“No problem, my lady” he lied. It had nothing to do with her. It wasn’t like she could help anyway, so worrying her was futile.</p><p>“Good job out there Chaton” she smiled finally, though her concern was still visible on her face. She couldn’t mask it entirely.</p><p>“I’m so glad that you now help out too. It’s so much easier thanks to you! And I can’t even count all the times, when you saved my life! I’m truly grateful to you”</p><p>“I’m relieved that I’m a bit of help” he admitted, but her words warmed his heart.</p><p>He had never felt so useful or wanted in his life. It was all new to him. But even with the increasing rate of akuma attacks he still wanted to keep things like this forever. What if when it ended his presence wouldn’t be needed anymore? What if he was just a nuisance in real life? And no matter how hard he tried these doubt came up more and more often gnawing at him. They were not something he could exactly share.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m disappointed in you, son. What were you thinking making her Highness angry? Just because you thought you were in the right? Remember this: if you oppose a Royal, then you’re always wrong. Our task is to serve them, who save our country and protect it. Let me hear you recall that certain verse”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Oh the Royals’ pleading pray</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Keeps all enemies at bay</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We have fears, but only one</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So here every day is fun!</em>
  </strong>
  <em>” he recited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s right. And don’t you ever forget that. As an Agreste you must stay true to your teachings. Do you understand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Father”</em>
</p><p>He shook his head free of his thoughts. Now was not the time to get distracted. But his memories came without further warning just like Plagg had mentioned before. It was like a dam broken. There was no stopping them. And every single time he would lose to it as if the past was more important, the present faded out, no matter the situation. It was starting to get dangerous.</p><p>He glanced at the girl beside him. She should never know, he decided. She would only get distracted in fights given how kind she was, getting herself into stickier situations. It was not what either of them needed.</p><p>“I’m truly fortunate to have met you, Chaton! And whatever the villain says do not listen to him! I see that you’re troubled by something, but you are my PARTNER. We’re of equal standing. Why would he bring that up now, though? You’ve been here fighting beside me for weeks! I think you must try to separate us because he knows he can’t win. Whatever. But you are my partner and nothing can prove me otherwise!”</p><p>“Of course, my lady” he purred. Oh, how he loved that girl! Because even though she was clearly better than him with all his problems, she still saw him as an equal. She still saw some talent in him and put trust in him.</p><p>The warmth she gave remained long after she had to return to school. Because there was someone who decided to stick around him for who he truly was – not because he was handsome or because he was rich and a noble.</p><p>What if she really just wants you to fight? There’s no other reason why she might stay close – said the voice in his head. – She just takes advantage of your capabilities like any other person, then after it’s over she’ll discard you. Like everybody else before her.</p><p>Your Mother left because you’re a failure. Chloe and your Father too abandoned you, because you didn’t do what you were told. If you don’t obey her, she too will leave you as a pawn that can’t be used anymore!</p><p>“Shut up” he screamed not caring if anyone heard him. She was different. The Night was different.</p><p>Even though he was alone (Plagg had flown off to somewhere) he didn’t try to sleep or rest. With all his might he was trying to keep bad thoughts at bay. He knew from experience that they would come as soon as he let his guard down.</p><p>Chat Noir curled up in his favourite position trying to ward off all the evil thoughts. But the the pose itself was what brought the memories.</p><p>
  <em>He was alone. In that big room where he had everything that he could ever wish for, there was nothing that he truly wanted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The window left huge shadows all across the floor, the untouched bed and him, as if he was in a cell. It was partly true. He was alone. He had no companions. No freedom. He curled up and tried to remember. But the good times with his Mother were gone and their memory only left pain instead of the warmth he seeked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted to run away, to break free! But nobles couldn’t show their true emotions. So he bore it by himself. Stranded in that big room he thought up all the things that could’ve made him happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friends with whom he could spend his freetime. Not that he had much of it, but still, it was better than nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Freedom. Being able to walk around without a bodyguard or a manager. Just walking through the city without a plan or whatsoever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His Mother. Although she was claimed dead, he could still remember her smile that made him so happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But mostly he wanted his Father’s acknowledgement. A simple ‘well done’ would have been more than enough!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His fantasies vanished and he was still in his room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was so lonely!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hawkmoth using the same sentences? You shouldn't do that! Someone might realise your catchphrase!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Forever to stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir loved being in the Night. Even when Ladybug wasn’t around he still had Plagg and with his senses sharpened discovering new parts of the jungle was a true adventure, but without many dangers. He still had much to learn, but these trips paid off during fights. Getting to know his surroundings had become a hobby for him, which he enjoyed more than he should have. But being quite the sheltered child as he had been, it was a real pleasure to finally have some freedom!</p><p>Though at first, he had to admit, it scared him. Not knowing where he was headed and with nobody to tell him what to do he was a bit lost. But after Plagg’s careful guidance as the kwami referred to it (it was more like simple mockery) Chat had grown quite used to the unknown. Everything was just so new to him! And now he didn’t regret one bit that stupid misunderstanding that opened the world up to him.</p><p>Still, in spite of all those good things he had always wanted before, his favourite time was still when he was with his lady. It didn’t matter that they to fight the akumas and they were usually in danger when together. He still loved seeing her taking action in order to protect everything dear to her.</p><p>And one day she came when the tempusia flowers’ petals were tightly shut, meaning that it was the time when creatures slept.</p><p>“What are you doing here, my lady? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”</p><p>She only smiled and whispered.</p><p>“Come Chaton, there’s something I want to show you”</p><p>He followed her obediently as she made her way through the jungle, then stopped right before a huge, but dead tree.</p><p>“The liane took its life a long time ago, but still this is my favourite place. Come” she gestured. “We’re climbing up”</p><p>And with elegance that didn’t fit her big movements she started climbing up. Chat glanced up and followed her still mesmerised by the sight how she moved up with ease. At the top she stopped and looked at him with that smile that made his heart flutter.</p><p>“We’re here”</p><p>They were on a plateau constructed at the very top of the tree trunk of the dead tree. The vines of the liane were woven together making up a place where a few creatures could easily chill if they wanted. All around them were trees which made up the jungle, but even if just a bit, they were higher.</p><p>“What’s this place?” he breathed almost speechless by the vast sea of leaves that swayed in the breeze below him.</p><p>“It’s my secret hideout. Even Alya doesn’t know about it. But the reason I brought you here wasn’t just for the jungle, though it’s a marvellous sight” she sat down and her smile never wavered. “Look up, Chaton”</p><p>He did. As if a million little lights have been placed on the sky it was dotted with shining things, although their light was soft and mysterious and very pleasing to the eye. It was nothing like the Sun to which you couldn’t really gaze up to.</p><p>“What are those?” he blurted out and she giggled at his reaction.</p><p>“I knew you would like them, Chaton! They’re stars. They’re always there giving us the little light we have. They’re the reason we can see! Although they’re always there, you cannot exactly see them from down below. The foliage is just too thick”</p><p>He listened to her explanation, but never took his gaze off the sky. The sight was just beautiful and mesmerizing and he just couldn’t have enough of it. Even when he willed himself to look away, his gaze almost immediately found a way back to the so-called stars.</p><p>“It’s almost like the Sun has been broken into tiny shards which were scattered through the sky”</p><p>“The Sun?” that got her attention. “I almost forgot that you came from the day! Please tell me, what’s it like there? I know that there’s always much light. So much that it would hurt our eyes. Alya also told me a bit about the people there, but she would never tell me why they aren’t curious about us! I’m dying to know what it is like there!”</p><p>He thought about what image they had of the Night.</p><p>
  <strong>But there is the Land of Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>One thinks of it filled with fright</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>These are words that you should heed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared!</strong>
</p><p>He could imagine why Alya didn’t want to talk about that. So he started in safer waters. He recalled how people lived. Staying in big towns and cities while the Royals watched over them. He told her about the hierarchy. How they grew the corps and what the Sun meant for them. He spoke of the rules, the strict system everybody had to obey in order to stay protected by the King. Even though he might have wanted to leave them out, his personal feelings made it into his story. How everybody did what they were told and how there were no options to choose from. How independence was nothing but a hollow saying, although thousands believed in it.</p><p>And then he told her a bit about the common knowledge of the Night. Just enough to make her stop asking, but not enough to hurt her truly. She listened to him, frowning.</p><p>“They’re afraid of us? But the light is much more frightening!”</p><p>He smiled at her remark.</p><p>“The Night is very mysterious. People tend to fear instinctively the unknown. Though I must say, the media is a bit of at fault too. All the movies tend to make the Night into something where evil lurks”</p><p>“What’s a movie?” she glanced at him questioningly while he frowned. How could she not know that?</p><p>“It’s a lot of pictures after each other. It’s so quick that you see as if the figures are moving on the screen. It’s made with light”</p><p>It made sense all of a sudden. Light. They didn’t like the light. And movies were made with light!</p><p>“Moving pictures, huh? It sounds like fun”</p><p>“So, what do you do here in your freetime?” it made him truly curious.</p><p>“Concerts. Theatres and exhibitions! They’re all fun! Though I don’t know how you would enjoy them after hearing about these moving pictures” she admitted. “They’re maybe slower than your way of killing time. And as there is not much light we tend to use our other senses. Hearing and smelling at the theatre are the most important! You build up the story from your imagination, so it’s never the same. You know, you can never cross the same river twice!”</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence looking at the stars and listening to the jungle’s sounds. And for the first time since starting to remember the past Chat Noir was completely at peace. Listening to the rustling of the leaves below and with the girl he loved next to him the world seemed to be a better place. There was nothing urging them to move. It was as if time itself had stopped. They could rest and take a bit of time to themselves. As far as he could see the people of the Night lived in harmony with nature. They didn’t try to rule over it like in the Day. All in all the Night seemed like the place he was searching for.</p><p>“Say Chaton” Ladybug mumbled next tom him.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“If your curse is broken what will happen?”</p><p>He thought for a bit before answering.</p><p>“According to someone who knows a lot about curses I’ll have a choice whether I want to return or to stay”</p><p>There was a bit of silence.</p><p>“And what would you choose?” her words were careful as if she was fearing something awful happening.</p><p>“I’d like to stay” he admitted. “I didn’t really like being there and the Night is like a dream come true”</p><p>“I’m so glad” she whispered, her voice thick with relief. “I don’t want to lose you, Chaton. I just found you. I’m not ready to let go yet”</p><p>Her words were so soft that they were almost impossible to hear as if she was just saying her thoughts to herself. Chat Noir looked at the half-asleep girl and warmth flooded hid heart. He wanted to cherish her.</p><p>“Do not worry, my lady, I’m not going anywhere” he lay down next to her and decided to keep watch so she could rest.</p><p>“I’m not ready to let you go either, Bugaboo”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a little thought I had for spending freetime in the Night. When I imagine it it somehow feels great listening to a play with only smells and sounds!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir smiled after his lady as she headed back to the dorms. It was a routine that he always did when it was time for her to return to school. Hiding in the bushes he stalked after her making sure she was safe and didn’t get into trouble.</p><p>That day too, he was hiding in the bushes when his lady was practically attacked by her curious friend.</p><p>“What the hell, girl!” Alya showed her something and continued. “What is this about? Care to explain why a black panther is with you? What were you thinking!”</p><p>He gulped and thought about escaping. No, it shouldn’t had happened, nit like this. He was almost there at breaking the curse and after his lady wouldn’t get into troubles like this because of him! He wanted to move, but he was no longer in the present.</p><p><em>“What were you thinking? Son, I’m disappointed in you. Searching for friends might be important for you, but you mustn’t consider commoners. You have to at least find somebody of a noble standing! Although you’ve been told numerous times, you don’t seem to understand. Your choice of companions will affect the image of Her Highness, the Princess</em> as she chose you as a playing partner years ago. You should be pleased and spend more time with her always keeping your teachings in mind.</p><p>
  <em>As a noble you do not need friends. You’re an Agreste! Never forget that!”</em>
</p><p>He shuddered at the memory as his senses slowly returned. In front of him stood two girls, Alya not sure whether to glare daggers at him or to chuckle in delight at the scene and his lady, her eyebrows furrowed with concern.</p><p>“Chaton, is everything all right? You didn’t respond nor move. What’s happening, Chaton?”</p><p>“Wait!” Alya interrupted. “Chaton?”</p><p>The other two shared a glance then sighed.</p><p>“Alya, this is Chat Noir I’ve been talking about. Chat Noir, this is my best friend Alya, though she’s a little too nosy, please don’t mind her”</p><p>“He’s Chat Noir?” the girl exploded as if she didn’t hear Ladybug’s last sentence. “But you told me Chat Noir was a black cat!”</p><p>“Well, he is a black cat, you know”</p><p>“Oh, no no no no. Don’t try to chicken out of this, girl. You’re telling me you found a black freaking panther and you didn’t even tell me about it??? Wait. You walked up to such a predator without protection or calming spell, right?” she didn’t have to hear the answer. Just one look at Ladybug and she knew. “What’s wrong with you girl? Are you nuts or something? It’s dangerous!”</p><p>“He was injured and on the bricks of death. How was I supposed to help? He didn’t have any strength to move and I needed all my magic to make sure he was okay!”</p><p>Alya glared daggers at her best friend, clearly not convinced. Her expression was clear as day: ‘And what’s more?’ But aloud she only asked.</p><p>“And how was such a great and cautious animal injured and on the bricks of death?”</p><p>His lady tensed up, but he simply nodded, letting Alya hear his words too.</p><p>“Let’s tell her. There’s no point in hiding it now, is there?”</p><p>“Whaaa! It spoke!” she screamed, but Chat destroyed the sound waves to make sure nobody could hear them.</p><p>“Alya, calm down” Ladybug tried. “Okay, so Chat is a person. He used to ne human, but was cursed and thrown out into the Night” she tried to explain briefly.</p><p>
  <em>He remembered all that. The pain, the tears that shed because he could not withhold them, because he was a failure. He saw his Father’s back as he was abandoned. He could almost hear Chloe’s voice that chanted something and even though he hadn’t known what had happened at that moment, now he knew that it was magic welling up inside him. All he could think of was how he was left alone, just like all those years in his room. His prison cell.</em>
</p><p>“You” called a voice out to him. “You’re from the Day then?”</p><p>Alya’s eyes almost shone with suspicion. As he nodded she made a gesture. “I have to talk with you. Just the two of us”</p><p>And she marched away.</p><p>“You’d better follow her. Whatever she’s planning, she’s going to make it happen. Better not make her too angry” Ladybug hinted and he jumped after the girl.</p><p>“What are you here for?” she turned as soon as they were far enough not to be heard. “What is your goal? What do you want from her!?”</p><p>He stared at the suspicious girl before him.</p><p>“It’s not like I wanted to come here!” his eyes narrowed in pain as he remembered his palm burning. “It’s not like I deliberately got into a misunderstanding to be tortured and then punished! It’s not like I wanted ending up here in a foreign land with no memories and a broken arm, therefore not being able to move!”</p><p>He stared at Alya in silence. He didn’t want to tell so many things. But Alya seemed strong. She wouldn’t be as worried as his lady, besides she knew the ways of the Day.</p><p>“So you’re someone with a ‘criminal record’. Just great. What did you do?”</p><p>It was the question he hated the most.</p><p>“Touched some personal belongings of the Princess. But it was a misunderstanding! Some packages got mixed up!”</p><p>Alya stared at him, brain working.</p><p>“So you were clearly some big shot to be let inside the castle. What’s your name?”</p><p>He thought about it. Alya was from the Day. He used to be a model, so it was very likely that she had heard of him. But knowing his name was because someone told him was no longer enough. It was something he had to discover on his own! He had to find out who he was! And not by someone telling him. He had enough of that.</p><p>“I can’t remember” he admitted. “But I’m pretty sure you’d know me. Still, please let me find out with my own power! I’ve had enough of being told what to do!”</p><p>“Look, Sunshine boy. I don’t really care about what had happened to you in the past. Yes, I’m truly curious who you are, but there’s no helping it. Do what you want. But if you hurt or upset M…”</p><p>”Stop!” he yelled interrupting her, then added sheepishly. “I don’t know her real name. We made a promise that she’ll tell me if I told her mine. It’s one of the reasons why I have to figure this out myself”</p><p>“Okay. But if you hurt her, you won’t know what hit you. And believe me. There’s no place in this world where you could hide from me”</p><p>He swallowed and nodded.</p><p>“I don’t plan on going anywhere though. If the information I heard is right, I can choose to stay”</p><p>“Even when you’re allowed in the palace? Where the King lives?”</p><p>“Why? Would you return if you had the same rights?” he shot back.</p><p>Alya shrugged.</p><p>“Not a chance.</p><p>
  <strong>Royals help us everywhere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Doesn’t matter here or there</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gold in their hands weight a ton</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In light every day is fun!</strong>
</p><p>Back to place with this attitude, it’s not really worth it. I’m not a big fan of riches. Well then, don’t forget what I told you Sunshine boy”</p><p>Chat Noir stared after the girl. He could totally understand why his lady feared her best friend. Alya was truly frightening. But she really cared about her friends which made his heart ache.</p><p>
  <em>No commoners as friends! They’ll hurt your image! They seek no companionship from you, just your wealth. As an Agreste you must show them their place. If they really want your attention and care, they should work hard for it, but that will not happen. I know them well, Son. They’re in just for the fame.</em>
</p><p>He sighed. How wrong you had been, Father! How wrong!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He fell back a bit to catch his breath. How was that akumas were always very strong? It made him wonder how Ladybug managed them before on her own. He asked before, but she only said ‘They weren’t this tough before. You came at the best time, really!’ It made him smile for some reason. She trusted him completely. They were a team!</p><p>He threw himself back to the battle. These monsters get stronger day by day and he just couldn’t betray Ladybug! She was the strategist. He was only the diversion. Truth to be told he didn’t really trust himself enough to try anything else. But still, even like this she still asked for his opinion. How or what was the best time to create a diversion or simply the best way to attack the opponent according to him. She asked whether he could figure out where the akuma was hiding. They shared ideas and tried to overcome hardship together. That was their way of fighting.</p><p>They gave him precious memories even if not all of them were happy.</p><p>“This way, you big-headed tree-junk!” he yelled and danced out of the way of the akuma’s attack. “Quite a slowpoke, aren’t you? You thought that would hurt me?”</p><p>He still didn’t understand where all that came from. It seemed to be his true self, this dorky pun-loving persona, but how could he be completely sure? It clearly didn’t fit his earlier image.</p><p>“Gotcha” he heard his lady say. “Bye, bye, little butterfly!”</p><p>Chat Noir smiled at the girl he loved. She was casting her magic to heal everything, but he didn’t see it end. The world went dark and pain seared into his head.</p><p>“Chaton? Chat! Wake up!” her voice was far away.</p><p>“I’m all right my lady, there’s nothing to worry about” was that even his voice? He didn’t recognise it.</p><p>“My magic healed your injuries, but in the last moment a falling tree branch hit you hard. You sure there’s nothing wrong?”</p><p>“Of course my lady. I’m completely fine”</p><p>Sounds came to him disoriented as if he was under water, but he was not hurt. Was his mind failing him? Darkness got him and he was swallowed up. Not even the Night was without light, yet his eyes couldn’t see a thing.</p><p>“Don’t lie, Chaton! Even I can see something is off! Tell me the truth please! I want to know!”</p><p>“I could keep nothing from you right, Buggaboo? Thank you, for being with me. For accepting me who I truly am!” then his voice seemed to fade away to him. “The memories!”</p><hr/><p>“The memories!” he shrieked and he didn’t say another word.</p><p>“Chat! Please talk to me!” she begged, but there was no answer.</p><p>“What do you think had happened, Tikki? Why is this happening to him?” but before the little kwami could answer somebody else showed up.</p><p>“It’s almost over. His curse is at the breaking point”</p><p>“Who are you?” ladybug stared at the little creature.</p><p>“His kwami, Plagg. Nice to meet you” he turned his attention back to the boy. “Hang in there, kid! You’re stronger than you think! Don’t let them get you!”</p><p>“Wait. What do you mean?” she exclaimed and stared at Plagg who looked quite worried.</p><p>“As I told you before it’s the breaking point. Memories that he remembered will start showing up with no control, until he can find the last piece. And I don’t think he fancies those black thoughts”</p><p>He kept the rest of the story to himself. How people from the Day always had bad memories reaching the Night with the punishment. How those memories started to show up leaving only despair. He didn’t dare mention his previous owner. He could still remember the fight that his kid lost. How the boy begged to be dead and how he had to make that wish come true. Plagg didn’t want to scare the girl more than she already was. She was way too kind for her own good.</p><p>“There’s nothing we can do for him in this state. Just watch over him and make sure nobody wants to harm him from the outside”</p><p>‘Don’t lose, kid!’ he thought. ‘I cannot bear the thought of losing another of my kids to that stupid curse!”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chat Noir remembered the horror stories about the Night. They were probably based on the poem, but still he got the shivers when thinking about them.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They have tools of war and pain</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bringing anguish and bloodstain</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Because of weapons they wield</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Night is ought to be feared!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>His greatest nightmare was about the Night when he was younger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s wrong’ he tried to convince himself. ‘We were wrong about them!’</em>
</p><p><em>‘…</em>You’re not needed anymore. I’m sending you to the Night’ Chloe flashed an evil grin. ‘You’re not worthy of my presence’</p><p>She never said something like that. His mind was surely playing tricks on him!</p><p>
  <em>“I’m disappointed in you, Son” those cold eyes were filled with disdain and he couldn’t help, but shudder.</em>
</p><p>“No” he breathed. “Stop!”</p><p>
  <em>His Father turned his back on him and walked away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are not worthy of the Agreste name”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had never been enough. A little voice inside him spoke up. ‘You’re not worthy to live. Everyone would be happier if you just kicked the bucket!’</em>
</p><p>“No!” he tried to resist. “It’s not true!”</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re nobody and you’ll never be anything else! The world would be a better place without you!’</em>
</p><p>He finally realised why he couldn’t recall his name. It never did matter who he was. The only thing that was important that he was a noble. A model. An Agreste. He had that noble blood in his veins, so he was important. But nobody cared who he truly was.</p><p>He wanted to scream. To shout! But only a sob emerged. Nobody wanted the real him. Maybe he was truly better off dead.</p><p>
  <em>Pain flared up in his palms and his arm. People wanted him dead.</em>
</p><p>Among the memories he was ready to leave. He just wasn’t meant to be in this world.</p><p>
  <em>‘Are you giving up, Chaton? It’s not like you’ his lady smiled with that sad and painful smile. ‘Are you leaving me behind?’</em>
</p><p>He shook his head clearing them of thoughts. He couldn’t just let himself go, no yet. He wanted to see his lady with that beautiful smile, not this shadow of one.</p><p>
  <em>You’re not worthy of being an Agreste!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re a noble, you must keep your image up!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m disappointed in you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t go yet, Chaton I love you!” he heard her voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too, my lady! Since the first moment I met you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pain!</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes and managed out to his imagination.</p><p>
  <em>“Our promise… I’ll keep it… staying”</em>
</p><p>Then he almost fully lost himself, but still kept fighting. This situation was worse than Hawkmoth himself, he was sure!</p><p>
  <em>You’re a noble!</em>
</p><p>Not anymore! I’m myself!</p><p>
  <em>You’re an Agreste!</em>
</p><p>But you took that name from me! I’m only myself now!</p><p>I’m … I’m…</p><p>Adrien!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, so we finally know his name. What a surprise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurt! It was so bright that he could feel the pain with his eyes closed! What was going on?</p><p>He remembered everything. Was this the place where he would get to choose? But then why was it so damn bright?</p><p>His instincts kicked in and he cast a quick destructive spell. Spending so much time practicing he could keep a smaller spell working constantly. And maybe light filtering was difficult to do the right way, once you got the hang of it, after the casting you didn’t need to pay so much attention to it. That is, if you didn’t want to change the quantity of the light you let through.</p><p>Adrien slowly opened his eyes as he felt the magic working and looked around where he was. It was a medium-sized room with huge windows to let the sunshine in. Though there were shutters and curtains, all of them were wide open and shone so bright that it made him think. Did somebody want him blind?</p><p>“Adrikins!” somebody buzzed into the room and threw her arms around him.</p><p>“Chloe?”</p><p>“You’re back! I always knew that you were going to make it! You are not like those others!”</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>“I’m in the castle in the Day, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Of course! Aren’t you happy?”</p><p>He let out a frustrated growl.</p><p>“What about my choice? Plagg!!!!”</p><p>The Princess stared at him, then understanding dawned in her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, you mean the choice to stay or to return here? I’m the one who modified it. Well, it was sooo obvious what you would choose! I mean I even prepared a room for you and made sure that this chamber you returned to would be full of light! Isn’t that great?”</p><p>Adrien stared at the girl dumbfounded. She was the one who robbed him of his choice. His future with his lady! She was the one who almost made him blind!</p><p>Truth to be told, despite all that he still couldn’t hate her. Chloe was just trying to look out for him after all. How was she supposed to know that the light would harm him? Okay she might have guessed it, it was common sense, but still, she herself had been quite a sheltered child. He never thought that something this far away matter not concerning her ever crossed her mind.</p><p>“So, where am I staying?” he managed out.</p><p>After all these events all he needed was a quiet place to sort things out in his head. Chloe turned away pouting.</p><p>“After doing all this for you, that’s your first question for me? It’s almost been a year since you left, you know! Try to show some consideration! You’re ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”</p><p>He almost replied from his gut, but then realised that this wasn’t the Night anymore. And mistakes would not be allowed.</p><p>“Please Chlo, I’ve just spent the whole night fighting. I just want to rest a bit. We can disvuss things later, don’t you think?” he tried to remember how he always talked to her.</p><p>“Well then, I think it can’t be helped. But I’m not listening to any of your horror stories from there! Although I just might fill you in what progress I made while you were gone”</p><p>She escorted him to his room herself! It wasn’t something that her Majesty the Princess usually did and which left him dumbfounded once more. Maybe she did miss him as much as she let on? But he dismissed these thoughts. Chloe would never miss him like <em>that</em>. Not in a romantic way anyway.</p><p>They were childhood friends or more like playing buddies. She cared for him as long as he could be a useful tool.</p><p>“Here, we’ve arrived. Make yourself at home, Adrikins! I’m off to make preparations!”</p><p>As he entered the room he couldn’t help but notice how huge and spacious it was. Filled with expensive furniture and objects he sighed and thought back fondly to his little patch in the bushes in the Night. Somehow the latter seemed more comfortable.</p><p>Without a second thought he closed the shutters, then the curtains and with a lot of work he somehow moved a huge wardrobe in front of the windows. With a sigh he dropped his magic. Maybe it wasn’t as dark as the Night, but it was a close imitation. He felt himself relax. In the dark no one could see him. There were no expectations. It was just him and his thoughts. He stared at the ceiling absentmindedly. It somehow wasn’t right. Something was missing.</p><p>Rummaging through the drawers he discovered what he had. There were a few crystals that drew his interest. They were stones that shone as bright as much magic you channelled into them.</p><p>He wondered and rolled them in his hand. Then there was a bit of pause as he concentrated and in his palms were thousands of tiny shards. Then one by one he levitated them up to the ceiling making tiny holes with magic for them to fit into. (Having a flying kwami around wasn’t always the worst thing when one was open to new kinds of magic) Maybe it was a long and tedious work, but he was the one who wanted to do it. And he smiled at the thought how beautiful it would look.</p><p>Laying on the floor Adrien stared up at his starry sky. Ah, how it brought back memories! How he talked with his lady admiring them and her both. How they had a picnic when he finally remembered his birthday with homemade cookies. How she has always been there for him.</p><p>He thought about Alya and his eyes lit up. It wasn’t impossible to return, just forbidden! His mind was made up: he was going back to his lady’s side!</p><p>“Adrikins! I’m coming in!” Chloe sing-sang and the door opened letting too much of the light in.</p><p>He cast his spell as soon as the door started to crack open.</p><p>“Adrihoney! Why is it sooo dark here? I thought that you wanted more sunshine after that year of a nightmare! Here, let me help you!”</p><p>“Don’t Chlo!” he could practically feel her bewilderment. “Just think about it! Have you ever exited a darker hallway to the sunshine?”</p><p>“Of course! It kind of irritates your eye, doesn’t it? But it’s quick to adapt, so no problem!”</p><p>“Now try to imagine that I spent almost a year with almost no light. The brightness simply hurts”</p><p>“Then you have to get used to it!” she tried to drag him out. “Come on, you cannot live the rest of your life in a dark room! And what are those things you put on the ceiling? Adrien, don’t tell me you destroyed those precious crystals?? How did you even know what they were used for?”</p><p>He shrugged. “There were similar in the Night. Though they didn’t produce this much light, no matter how much magic you poured into them”</p><p>“Whatever. But I’m really telling you not to live in there all your life! You just can’t!!!”</p><p>“I’m not planning to, Chlo. I’m going back”</p><p>One could practically cut the silence. Then again somewhere In the distance a group was chanting the poem everybody had to know.</p><p>
  <strong>Welcome to the Land of Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Here with your friend you can stay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You don’t have to cry or run</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In light every day is fun! …</strong>
</p><p>“You’re going back to a place like that? From your own accord? You must be joking, Adrikins! It’s ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I’m your Ruler and I’m saying you’re staying with me! You know better than to oppose that, don’t you?”</p><p>He gritted hi teeth and looked away. He almost forgot how annoying being controlled had been.</p><p>“Now that it’s cleared, we’re having a party! You’re the main guest!”</p><p>“Fine” he snapped. “But nobody’s going to see me there. You have my word on it”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<br/>Truth to be told updating will be a bit random from now on. Ever since school started I don't have as much time as before, and while I'm doing okay writing the chapters tiping them in is just another story. <br/>Still, I wish to finish this no matter what, so hang in there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien stared at the fancy yellow clothing. It was most definitely not his colour. He understood that Chloe wanted to wear a matching set, but still, it simply didn’t fit him. Black would have been better. But of course that was simply out of the question. Here in the Day people only wore black if there were colours to brighten the piece of clothing up. As a model and the successor of a fashion mogul, he clearly understood.</p><p>“At least nobody will see me in such horrible choice of attire” he smiled grimly at his reflection in the mirror. Then his features saddened. “I’m coming my lady. Wait for me. There must be a way to get back there!”</p><p>Without realising that he was doing he slipped out of the room his magic working again as he sneaked down the hallway.</p><p>“I wonder if there is any kind of information regarding this matter in the palace. There must be, right? How I wish that I could’ve gone to search instead of all this! But if I told her I’d go, I won’t back down! Maybe I’ll get something interesting to think about!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>There was a sigh in the shadow of one enormous column. Anybody could’ve heard it, but since all the guests were deeply in their own conversations only a maid eyed the place of the sound looking for a source. When she found none her too deserted the area to offer some wine around.</p><p>The shadows stirred, but nothing was moving. At least as far as the eye could see.</p><p>“How boring” muttered a voice, but no one seemed to pay attention to him. Not that he needed anyone to notice him.</p><p>Adrien watched as the nobles mingled in the crowd sharing little details about their worries and such. It was all so pointless!</p><p>He had already forgot how common sense didn’t exist in such a ballroom. He forgot how utterly ridiculous (to cite Chloe) all these events were. He forgot. And as the memories came back, they held no pleasure.</p><p>“If this continues I won’t be able to gather any information”</p><p>Not that he waited for somebody to spill the beans, but still, a little would’ve been nice.</p><p>Merging with the shadows, he creeped from one place to another. As he suspected nobility simply didn’t have the observation skills commoners had. Maybe they meant nothing for them? Sneaking from one hideout to another proved far easier than he first had thought.</p><p>Right now people could barely see him. Unfortunately he couldn’t destroy all the light that surrounded him or there would have been a huge black gap-looking thing everywhere he went and that would’ve raised their suspicion. Not to mention that he wouldn’t be able to see that way! But in this form he only had to pay attention to staying in the darkest shadows and the people’s brains did the rest.</p><p>“People see what they want to see. And as there just isn’t any way a half-visible person is standing in the shadows, they won’t see a thing. Hidden in plain sight” he chuckled to himself.</p><p>Still, Chloe was nowhere to be found yet. Was she waiting for a grand entrance? He wondered a bit, but then shrugged. It was none of his concerns. Right now there was nothing else to do here, but think.</p><p>He glanced around the crowd with a sour expression. If it was possible he’d change the scene to being in the Night any moment. The thoughts of nobility were just too twisted for him and the atmosphere was just simply too distant, too cold. It reminded him of his Father.</p><p>Oh, how he wished to be far away from here! He imagined what living like this in the Night could be. How he would attend school like everybody else. How he could do what he wanted without anyone telling him otherwise.</p><p>In all honesty, it truly seemed like a dream come true. But even if all those simply couldn’t happen, seeing hi lady every day would have been enough for him!</p><p>He recalled their moments spent together. The fights with the akuma and how they could guess what the other was planning just from a few glances. Their teamwork.</p><p>Fear grabbed his heart. How was Ladybug faring all on her own against those vicious beasts? And he, her partner, what was he doing here? Killing time and having it easy was no longer an option. His place was at his lady’s side. And no amount of rules and ‘Day traditions’ could stop him from returning to that place, where he truly belonged.</p><p>Determination flared in his eyes, too bad that it wasn’t truly visible for anybody.</p><p>Trumpets sounded as all other sounds died in the room and all the attention shifted to the grand door leading to the room. It slowly opened as the melody started and all people but Adrien started singing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Welcome to the Land of Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Here with your friends you can stay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You don’t have to cry or run</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In light every day is fun!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>We feast and dance all day long</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rejoicing in a big throng</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Let us laugh at a good pun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In light every day is fun!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Our lives are full of fairs</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sing all day and dance in pairs!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There are prices to be won</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In light every day is fun!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>You can see our endless joy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Doesn’t matter girl or boy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And our troubles? There is none!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In light every day is fun!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>If you need help you should ask</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No matter how hard the task</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With all our help it is done!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In light every day is fun!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>With the royals watching care</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nothing can give us a scare</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Come on let’s play in the sun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In light every day is fun!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Royals help us everywhere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Doesn’t matter here or there</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gold in their hand weigh a ton</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In light every day is fun!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh, the Royals’ pleading pray</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keeps all enemies at bay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We have fears, but only one</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So here every day is fun!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The chords suddenly took a dark and mysterious turn and the melody followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But there is the Land of Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>One thinks of it filled with fright</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>These are words that you should heed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>It’s for beasts to stroll around</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prey is out to be found</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flesh and skin is to be teared</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>You cannot put up a fight</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No one can control the Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All that you can do is yield</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Spying behind every tree</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Creatures wait with evil glee</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Filled with beasts deadly and weird</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>They’d attack us if they could</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leaving only ruins for good</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With light our only shield</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>They’re all vicious through and through</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not having a thought that’s true</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For dark souls that can’t be healed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>They have tools of war and pain</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bringing anguish and blood stain</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Because of weapons they wield</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>You can see now my dear friend</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Night is the land of the End</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Even with our borders sealed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Night is ought to be feared!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>There were a few final chords and it ended. Adrien could feel the anger boiling in his veins, but held back. It wasn’t that hard for him, truly. Before the Night that was basically all he did. Holding back emotions.</p><p>Still, it irritated him. How they had discriminated the Night and made it look like the villain of some sorts just because they didn’t know it. How they praised the Day even though it was very far from perfect. Things that he didn’t care about before set on his nerves. He changed and with that he could no longer fit into the rules of the Day. Not that he wanted to do so anyways.</p><p>“Welcome to all who were so kind and honoured my humble party with their presence!” came Chloe’s greeting from the top of the stairs. “I, your host hope that you will have a wonderful time. To this ball I have invited a special guest, however I am unsure whether he would actually make it, so without a delay we shall now start feasting!”</p><p>Adrien smiled wryly to himself. Chloe made sure that he was expected to show up, however no big trouble came if he didn’t. That was the Princess for you. Now if he didn’t appear people would talk how rude he was for refusing such an invitations. But those rumours would be easy to dispel, if it was necessary. It was a plan to draw him out of the shadows.</p><p>But he was underestimated. He no longer cared about losing face or ignoring customs of the Day. He was going back to the Night, so none of that truly, mattered.</p><p>He waited impatiently for Chloe to finish her greeting and try to mingle in the crowd. As he expected after a while she started to look for him. Maybe others couldn’t really notice it, but he as that one who used to be her playing partner, he knew her well. How she slipped into her smalltalk, how she got slightly distracted, but tried to fake paying attention, how she stole glances around when she thought no one was looking or how she excused herself and glided on to the next noble.</p><p>When she was finally free, he sneaked to her manipulation the shadows with destroying light.</p><p>“I was here, but you know me. I’m not breaking my vow” he whispered behind her trusting her training not to show her emotions. Then he slipped out leaving the whole party.</p><p>“Time to visit that library!” he stated to no one in particular.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And I managed! For the slow updates, now the chapters are a bit longer. And you have the full version of the poem now, so I hope you enjoyed!<br/>(Sorry for any typos or grammatical mistakes. I'm not English, but I try my best!)<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Enough!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaand I'm back! Sorry for making you wait!<br/>I hope you will enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in his room with an armful of books Adrien put another one down and sighed. It didn’t matter that he practically robbed the library and ‘borrowed’ the books that needed to be taken out, they still held no important facts. The Night stayed a mystery and he couldn’t make anything out of the materials he collected and it was truly beyond him how to go back.</p><p>Just as he opened a new book to follow his research, the door burst open and somebody burst in. Without even looking up he greeted the newcomer.</p><p>“Hey, your Majesty. What do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?”</p><p>“Stop fooling around, Adrikins! Why is it that no one saw you at the party? Where were you all that time?”</p><p>“In the ballroom of course. Didn’t I tell you that nobody would notice me? I’m a man of my words”</p><p>“Adrien this is no time to be joking! Where…” she suddenly stopped as if she just noticed something. “Are those books from the library?”</p><p>“Of course. Where else would I get my hands on literature like this?”</p><p>“But, but those are impossible to take out without permission! What are they doing here?”</p><p>He flashed a grin he always imagined doing as Chat.</p><p>“I borrowed them. Nobody truly wanted to stop me, so I thought it wasn’t such a big deal”</p><p>“You… what do you think you’re doing?” she was on the verge of exploding. “You’re digging your own grave with these actions! You won’t be able to live as a true member of the Day!”</p><p>“Don’t see a problem there, Chlo. I’m not planning to stay. I’m going back to the Night”</p><p>“What, no, you’re staying!”</p><p>“I’m not going back on my word. I promised that I’d stay with her” he stared at the ceiling fondly remembering that night and because of that he failed to notice how Chloe’s expression darkened.</p><p>“Her?”</p><p>“She’s really sweet and kind, not to mention brave!”</p><p>His blood suddenly went cold as he felt something entering his mind. Magic. He destroyed it automatically. Nobody could mess with his memories anymore! As he searched for the remnants of magic Chloe snickered.</p><p>“Ladybug? What kind of name is that? But truly what’s her true name?”</p><p>Adrien stared at the girl in front of him, his eyes wide. Chloe could do magic? But she would never… Looking at her he completely understood and there was simply no holding back anymore.</p><p>“What are you doing Chloe?” his voice was dangerously low.</p><p>“I’m checking out who that bitch is, of course. I’m the one who you belong to! I’m not going to let you be taken away!”</p><p>“I believe that’s my place to decide”</p><p>“Then do it! Stay with me, Adrien! That’s an order!”</p><p>“I’m done with being controlled!” he growled. “I do not belong in this country! If you had any common sense, you would too understand it!”</p><p>“Stop talking like that! If you don’t obey, you’ll get exiled! Do you want to live your life as an outcast?”</p><p>“I don’t care! At least that way I’ll be able to live the way I want to live!”</p><p>“But, but… Is that really the answer for all my kindness? I was the one who saved you from that filthy place!”</p><p>She reminded him of the spoilt child she used to be.</p><p>“I didn’t want to leave! I got dragged back when I planned to stay! How am I supposed to be happy about it? But Ladybug truly saved my life, unlike you!”</p><p>“How am I supposed to believe that? I’m sure she charmed you! And that’s why you’re trying to protect her!”</p><p>“Oh, so you think a black panther who’s unable to move just lives without any help? Well, think again!”</p><p>She frowned and took a step backwards.</p><p>“Unable to move? What’s with that story?”</p><p>“My front leg was broken! My palms were burned! I couldn’t even stand up!”</p><p>“How mean!” she gasped. “Who would do such a thing to you?”</p><p>Adrien stared at the girl in front of him. Was she this ignorant or was she just pretending?</p><p>“It was your own men’s handywork. I couldn’t even hear what you were saying from the pain”</p><p>“But, that’s impossible! You were sleeping! Of course you couldn’t hear me!”</p><p>“Sleeping?” he let out a bitter laugh. “I was out cold! And my first memories were of the pain! Just imagine waking up in the middle of an unknown place with practically no memories, just hunches! I’m truly grateful for that protection magic, because that way when I woke at least I didn’t immediately feel the pain”</p><p>Chloe smirked, but then her expression turned serious.</p><p>“Don’t talk about that place anymore, I think it would be better for both of us. Even better if you forget about it. Come now, I’ll take you to the court magician and he’ll lift the charm that the villain placed on you”</p><p>He stiffened.</p><p>“Who are you talking about?”</p><p>“That Ladybug or what’s her name! She was the one who made you her slave, that’s why you want to return! But don’t worry! I’ll save you!” she tried to drag him out of the room, but he refused to move.</p><p>“Take that back, Chloe” he demanded.</p><p>“Of course, of course. After we saw the magician, all right?”</p><p>“Take It Back” he growled like a cat. “You cannot hold a candle to her. Don’t go around saying stuff what you cannot understand!”</p><p>“Oh, I do understand. Now come with me!”</p><p>“If you’re all so clever, then what about the Night? What is it like?”</p><p>Chloe stared at him. Was that a bit of confusion in her eyes?</p><p>“Everyone knows what the Night is like! It’s dark and filled with vicious beasts who would attack us if it wasn’t for my and my Father’s prayers. Satisfied now?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, very much” he had an unmistakeable edge to his voice. “A ruler of the Day who believes what she’s been told without further ado. She shall not look into things a bit deeper.</p><p>Now, where to start. The creatures of the Night are mysterious, that’s true. But not evil! They live their lives and most of them do not even know that a place called the Day exists. And if they by some accident have heard of the place. They don’t care about it. Because it’s far. They like their lives there. No one wants to just suddenly change it!”</p><p>“Lies” she breathed. “The Day exists to save people from that hell!”</p><p>He looked at the girl with pity. Her whole world was about to fall apart. But it was needed for her to be a wise queen unlike her mother or her father who clearly didn’t care about his people.</p><p>“Then let me tell you what I think. There was once two realms, the Day and the Night. There wasn’t much crossing between the two, because the creatures adopted to the environment and it was hard to change. Then once in the Day somebody ceased power. He wasn’t a good monarch, but still wanted to keep the throne, so he started to make up stories. If his people were scared, he could pretend to be their saviour! And soon the mysterious and unknown creatures on the Night became the children’s nightmares. And that song, the unofficial anthem just follows suit. It’s all about advertisement!”</p><p>“Stop!” but he was on the roll.</p><p>“Just look at your people! Commoners are worth nothing in the eyes of the nobility, but they do all the work! People live in order, but fear, not trusting that tomorrow they’ll be able to go to sleep! Everyone who opposes the system mysteriously disappears or suddenly their crime comes to light! People are not that dense! And they fear being sent to the Night! But is this truly what you want? To rule with manipulating fear?”</p><p>“But at least they’re not executed! They have a chance to survive and to return!”</p><p>“A chance? They have no memories! How do you expect them to survive? And they’re in whole new different bodies that they have to get used to! Besides, who gets to decide what kind of animal they’re turned into? If you don’t like them, then they get to be a mouse or what? This system is no longer about mercy! You just trust that the Night will deal with them. Then at least you don’t have to bury the corpses!”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Let me tell you something. Those who do not go mad thanks to your memory curse choose to stay there. Because in the Night they’re free”</p><p>“But the residents are free here too!”</p><p>“Are they? In the Night you don’t have to break rules to do what you truly want. That’s what I call true freedom!”</p><p>There was a moment of pause.</p><p>“You don’t care about the Day?”</p><p>Adrien shrugged. “Not really, not anymore”</p><p>“You’re not the Adrien I know” Chloe murmured.</p><p>He thought about what she said. No, it was true, he wasn’t the same. Now he had his free will, so he would return to his lady’s side.</p><p>Wait. What was she called again?</p><p>Instinctively he put up a destructive magic barrier and his mind cleared up.</p><p>Ladybug.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he snapped at Chloe.</p><p>“I’m getting you back. The real Adrien that I know” she replied like it was nothing.</p><p>“With sealing the memories I cherish?”</p><p>“If it means getting you back, anything. Don’t worry. My field is mind magic. I won’t make any mistakes. But it doesn’t matter, you won’t remember any of this, Adrikins!”</p><p>He stared at the girl in front of him. This was way beyond obsession!</p><p>“So you wanted to ‘keep’ me?”  his dangerously low voice shook with anger. “You lost me with your selfish actions. Goodbye, Your Majesty. Let our paths never cross again”</p><p>“But… wait!!!”</p><p>He pretended not to hear her begging in the distance as he walked out of the palace without a glance back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. At Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The petals of the tempusia slowly opened as they signalled the start of a new night. A hand slowly touched one of them and then somebody sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s already been three days. I just hope that nothing had happened” the midnight-haired girl who the voice belonged to sighed again. Those memories were still vivid in her mind.</p>
<p>That night had been the worst one in her life. That night she had lost someone precious to her. A partner. And the love of her life.</p>
<p>It took her long enough to recognise, that was true. But those feeling slowly appeared as they interacted. His kindness. His courage. His need to put others before himself. His need to make others happy. His loneliness. His despair. His craving for love. Even his humour! She loved them. She loved them all!</p>
<p>And now she missed them. Because three days ago…</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s no use! He cannot hear me!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Keep trying! The kid’s losing. You have to call him back!” Plagg sounded truly worried. “Don’t you have anything that might shock him to bring him out a bit?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She thought as hard as she could. Then she realised. It had to be that. She gathered up the courage and shouted out no longer caring if anyone could hear her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t go yet, Chaton! I love you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was all true. Maybe at first she didn’t want to believe it and pushed the feelings down, but now on the verge of losing him they just overflowed. Then the most surprising thing happened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you too, my lady. Since the first moment I met you”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was no hesitation and her heart skipped a beat. He, he truly heard her! And he felt the same?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Our promise… I’ll keep it… staying”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She could cry from the joy! She beamed at Plagg, who only nodded and then… It was over.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chat Noir was gone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What… what had happened? Where’s Chat? Why… why isn’t he here?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now she was on the verge of crying for a whole different reason.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think he was teleported” came a tiny voice from her purse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Teleported? What do you mean, Tikki?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I sense a whole new source of magic. What do you think, Plagg?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve seen it before” he admitted. “The seal on his memories was the same”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Whaat?” she stared at the kwami. How was he so calm and collected when realising that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then she understood. He was trembling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Those bastards!” he growled. “They even denied him that choice? If they casted him out then why didn’t they leave him be?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Plagg! Stop that! I understand what you mean, but you mustn’t let your emotions run wild! Please! She’s not strong enough to stop you yet!” came Tikki’s worried voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know. But if they touched a single hair on my kid, then the Day is screwed”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The girl watched as he flew away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait! You’re going to the Day to him, right? I’m coming with you!” she finally found her voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No chance, kiddo. I get your feelings, but you don’t know a thing about the Day. You’d better not get involved”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know, Plagg is right. Don’t worry, he’ll bring Chat back”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stared after the cat kwami. Here she was, yet she couldn’t accomplish a single thing. As someone who protected the jingle, she couldn’t even protect her partner!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Still” she added finally “I’ve never thought Plagg to be that kind of character. From Chat’s stories he was completely different!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tikki chuckled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Right? He’s a bit overprotective. But he does try to keep his image up!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Say Tikki, why were you so worried about him being so emotional?” that was the thing she couldn’t really wrap her head around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The kwami’s expression darkened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just after we were born he lost control once. That was at the beginning of this world. A sun disappeared that day. We called it ‘Moon’ and it gave nearly as much light as the Sun. But with that gone, the Night came to be. Well, creatures adapted, but still, if he lost control as my wielder you would have the task to stop him” she shivered. “I don’t think either of us is ready for that”</em>
</p>
<p>The girl replayed the conversation in her head. Somebody who destroyed a sun and created the Night was out there looking for the love of her life. It was almost written in stone that he would succeed, yet she still wanted to go with him. She wasn’t any good at sitting at home and waiting!</p>
<p>She sighed as she walked to her desk and picking up her pencil, started sketching. On the black paper white lines slowly made up the picture of a panther. Sleeping, sitting, jumping, just laying on a branch above the ground. In every possible position that came to her mind. Her mouth curled up to a bittersweet smile. She missed him truly.</p>
<p>Ever since that night she hadn’t left her room. She called sick and stayed in bed. There was just too much to think about.</p>
<p>She understood that it was a bad choice. That she needed something to distract her from the negative emotions. But she needed time. Just to mend her broken heart a little. She had to be able to smile like she used to, so the others wouldn’t notice a thing. And right now, she wasn’t sure she would be able to pull it off.</p>
<p>Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and she squeaked practically falling out of the chair.</p>
<p>“Alya! What are you doing here?!” she managed out.</p>
<p>“oh, you know, just checking on my sick best friend only to find that she’s healthy as she can be!” her mocking tone died as she took a closer glance. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“What… what do you mean? There’s nothing wrong!” she stammered, but only received a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Girl, your eyes are red with crying. Or are you training to be a vampire?”</p>
<p>Oh, confound it all! She completely forgot that she had been crying! Ladybug could practically punch herself. So much for keeping it a secret. Her shoulders slumped.</p>
<p>“I’m just waiting for somebody to return” she tried to sound as casual as she could, but her fingers that never stopped following the lines of her drawing told the whole truth.</p>
<p>“Whaaat??? He left? How dare he!!!”</p>
<p>Alya moved and hugged her best friend.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. I should’ve been more cautious. He’s… He’s SO dead!”</p>
<p>“Wait no! Alya it wasn’t his choice!”</p>
<p>“Still believing that tale? Why are you protecting him after what he’s done?”</p>
<p>“It’s not like that, you don’t get it!” the ravenette took a deep breath and started explaining. “His curse broke, but another magic interfered and he was teleported away!”</p>
<p>She was over it. Sooo over it. But saying those words brought his broken figure to mind and she lost it again.</p>
<p>“You didn’t see what happened!” she hiccupped. “As the curse was almost over he started trembling and screamed ‘memories’. I think they all showed up. He relived all those painful times! He lost the world, but he was still there, so vulnerable as he curled up! The words he used were a mess, but he was calling out to his father a lot, then murmured words of pain with gritted teeth. It was awful! And I was there and couldn’t do a thing!”</p>
<p>“It must have been hard! But hey girl, it’s okay now, he’s okay” Alya held her emotionally unstable best friend. Finally calming her down with a soothing spell she started to wonder. She no longer wanted to kill that boy named Chat Noir. Hearing all that have been painful enough, she didn’t dare think about what was living through it! You could be happy to keep your sanity!</p>
<p>But just who exactly was this boy? As she thought about her conversation with him she smiled. He gave much information about himself. After that only a bit of deduction.</p>
<p>He was let inside the castle. Then he had to be a noble.</p>
<p>Somebody well-known. He did say he was famous.</p>
<p>His father played an important role in his life. If even during those memories he kept calling out to him that had to be true!</p>
<p>And lastly, he was important enough to be called back. And since the King didn’t bother with stuff like that, the cause of the teleportation had to be the princess. Which meant putting all that together…</p>
<p>Her jaw dropped. It couldn’t be.</p>
<p>Chat Noir, the boy who her best friend loved…</p>
<p>was the famous model Adrien Agreste, the Princess’s plaything???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A pleading wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading my work! It's such a pleasure to see that I have a new kudo or a new comment. I must say, I've never had this many readers before, so I really thank all of you from the bottom of my heart!<br/>You all make my day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien stared up at the enormous building that loomed over him. It had never been his home, yet he used to live there. How ironic was that really? He jumped into fights headfirst without a second glance, yet he hesitated on his Father’s doorstep.</p><p>“Here I come. After a bit of preparation I’ll be off. Just wait for me, my lady!” he whispered.</p><p>The door cracked open and he slipped in, wary of his surroundings. Being with Chloe taught him not to trust anyone anymore.</p><p>“So you’ve returned, Adrien”</p><p>On the top of the stairs stood a distant figure.</p><p>“Father” he felt himself slip back to his polite, calm and collected self.</p><p>“Nathalie will give you your schedule. You start modelling tomorrow. I expect perfection from here on”</p><p>“Of course” Wait. “What?”</p><p>“You return to modelling. I don’t see a problem there”</p><p>“But Father, do you truly wish to employ somebody like myself? You did disown me”</p><p>“The people don’t know about something like that. Your absence was covered up, so now the crowd will be rather pleased by your sudden appearance. Expect questions though. Nathalie will provide you with the necessary information. That’s all”</p><p>Adrien stood there his mouth agape. Was his whole existence for the sole purpose of business?</p><p>“I refuse”</p><p>His Father’s expression almost didn’t change. Maybe one of his eyebrows moved upward?</p><p>“I do believe you have little choice on the matter. You are working to keep up the image of nobility as much as to provide yourself with an insured income until you decide what to do or until you’re offered a chance to serve the Royals better”</p><p>“I still refuse”</p><p>“Was I that not understandable? Do not make me repeat myself Adrien!”</p><p>“Yes, Fa…”</p><p>Why was he being obedient? His Father could no longer control him!</p><p>“I object! I’m no longer your son as you disowned me Father. Therefore I’m no longer a noble, so I do not have an image to keep up. You can keep the money that I have earned all these years, I do not need any. But I am no longer the son you had and as I have different plans, that will be my decision”</p><p>“Adrien, your duty is to serve the Royals loyally. Are you prepared to do so in that field of work that you have chosen? If you are, then I have no objections”</p><p>“Do not worry Father, I will never be a humble servant. Chloe already knows that. And maybe the King if she passed the word on. I am no longer chained by the expectations of the nobility”</p><p>“Adrien! What have you done?” there was a pause.</p><p>“If you repent your sins you might achieve forgiveness given the Princess’s caring for you. Come, we shall depart right now”</p><p>“Yes, Fa…”</p><p>Something was off. Even if he didn’t want to obey the words just made it out of his mouth. Cold sweat trickled down his spine. Not him too!</p><p>A wave of destructive magic confirmed his suspicions. With a smirk he glared at the man standing in front of him.</p><p>“What if I say I don’t feel like it?”</p><p>Gabriel stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“Adrien!”</p><p>The boy felt a sudden urge to obey, but now that he paid attention he could feel the surge of magic welling up inside him. He cancelled it with a frown. Why was it so familiar? He was sure that he’d already seen that kind of magic. The style of the casting. The precise control. The manipulation through emotions.</p><p>“You!” he suddenly attacked the man he used to call Father. “What were you doing in the Night?”</p><p>“I do not believe I’ve ever visited that place” the unperturbed mask remained.</p><p>“You don’t have to go to cause trouble there. Am I right, <em>Hawkmoth</em>?”</p><p>There was a bit of pause.</p><p>“I must say that you surprised me, Adrien” Gabriel answered at last, but his expression didn’t change a bit.</p><p>“So that means that you got turned into a black panther. No wonder that you made it back”</p><p>“Cut the crap now! Why are you terrorizing the creatures of the Night?”</p><p>“I’m searching” he admitted very mysteriously.</p><p>“Searching for what?”</p><p>There was no answer, instead Gabriel attacked as he spotted the ring.</p><p>Adrien had to admit that it wasn’t how he imagined the final fight against Hawkmoth. In his dreams were heroic actions of Ladybug and himself and then it would be all over. His Father would have to do nothing with the matter.</p><p>But right now he had to forget that it was his own Father in front of him. Because it wasn’t his Father. It was a villain.</p><p>As Chat Noir darted from side to side he tried to identify the villain’s miraculous. Where could he be hiding it? And what was it anyways? He was clearly at a disadvantage!</p><p>Suddenly a purple dot zig-zagged through the space and a creature landed on his shoulder.</p><p>“If you’re looking for the brooch, master wears it hidden under his tie!” came the advice.</p><p>“Thanks! Cataclysm!” he yelled and danced close enough to touch the named object. It didn’t matter that the technique wasn’t that powerful due to Plagg’s absence. It turned to dust and he tore the brooch down from under it.</p><p>Gabriel froze and then fell to his knees as if unable to move, while his son slowly edged away.</p><p>“Did I get him?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s the object I gave him. It’s nice to meet you, Plagg’s chosen one. I’m Nooro”</p><p>“You just disobeyed your master to help me?”</p><p>“Well, he never gave me any orders on such matter. Besides it is better this way. Don’t you think?”</p><p>He considered it.</p><p>“What had happened to him?”</p><p>“His magic has never been strong. I was the one who amplified it for him to be able to use it. But right now as I am no longer with him it’ll take him a bit of time to recover. I don’t think he’ll be able to use any magic for a while”</p><p>Adrien sighed with relief. Villain or no villain that person was still his Father, who was now no more than a broken shell. It was as if with his magic his confidence was gone as well.</p><p>“She’s gone. There’s no bringing her back now… have no choice. Emily!”</p><p>“Nooro, what is he going on about? Why did he do this? Does it have any connection to my Mother?”</p><p>The kwami glanced at him carefully, then nodded.</p><p>“He did it to bring her back. With the monsters he searched for a way to find her in the Night”</p><p>“The Night? But I was told she was dead!”</p><p>“No, she just disobeyed some rules. Apparently she is yet to return”</p><p>All power vanished from his legs. His Mother was alive. He could see her once more!</p><p>“Adrien, join me and let us find her!”</p><p>Although Gabriel was no longer his usual flawless self, he still tried.</p><p>“With your help even Ladybug couldn’t resist and Emily could return!”</p><p>Chat Noir’s blood boiled.</p><p>“What are you thinking? Those days are over! Hawkmoth is now dead. Why did you think that you could turn the Night into the land of chaos just to find Mother?”</p><p>“Creatures there are to be controlled. It works efficiently here, therefore that must be the best solution. Although I must say that the ladybug girl did give me some serious headache. So what do you say?”</p><p>“You forget something. The Night is not the Day. The creatures there are different. And they’d do anything to protect their freedom. You won’t make much progress with those methods, no matter how hard you try. Believe me, I’ve been there”</p><p>His Father looked devastated.</p><p>“So it’s truly over. She’s gone” he mumbled.</p><p>“If we ask for help I’m sure they’ll lend us a hand. I’ll do the negotiations since I’m going back anyway. Though I’ll be taking Nooro”</p><p>“You’re going back?”</p><p>“I’ve never planned to return in the first place, but thanks to Chloe now I’m stuck here. But don’t worry, I’ll be out of here as soon as I find a way”</p><p>The man eyed him for a while.</p><p>“Please find Emily, Adrien. I beg you!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Thank you really much for all your support!<br/>By the way can anyone recommend a good site where I can post originals as well? I only have one, but I'm really curious how other people would react to it. Thank you in advance!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re surrounded! We demand Adrien Agreste to be sent out in five minutes or else we shall besiege the manor to achieve our goals! This is an order from Her Highness the Princess! Five minutes!”</p><p>Adrien glanced out the window from behind the curtains. They truly were surrounded by soldiers. He cursed under his breath. He didn’t think that Chloe would take countermeasures this fast. Now he was trapped in his Father’s house with no way out.</p><p>“It’s just like that day” said a calm and collected voice next to him. “They took her away just like this. We both knew what it had meant, but she decided to go. I advised against it, told her that she could hide in the hidden basement and the secret passages, but she still went. Told me it was to protect the family from harm. She believed that if she wasn’t found our family would be ruined by the Royals. She didn’t care what she had to endure to protect us. And she just never listened when it came to that!”</p><p>Adrien smiled.</p><p>“She was like someone else I know. Always jumping in to protect others no matter the cost”</p><p>“Two minutes!”</p><p>Soldiers outside started to prepare for the rush, while Chat Noir turned to the kwami.</p><p>“Do you know the layout of those passageways he just mentioned?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve been there numerous times”</p><p>He nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>“Then, forgive me, Father” he attacked without a second thought and knocked the older man out. With some bedsheets he tied the man wrapping him up like a mummy.</p><p>“Adrien, what are you doing? He may not have been the best person, but he didn’t deserve that!”</p><p>“Shh. They’re almost at the attack. Lead the way, I’m going to explain everything later” he whispered.</p><p>There was a loud bang on the front door.</p><p>“Hurry!”</p><p>They descended down the stairs and into the office.</p><p>“Here, stand on that podium where Gabriel usually stood!”</p><p>Without hesitation they both moved to do their own tasks as if they’d been doing things like that all of their lives. Adrien marvelled at the mechanism as they reached the level below the main floor.</p><p>“Go! Go! Go!” they heard from above as footsteps sounded all over the place.</p><p>“It’s empty! No one’s here!”</p><p>“Was it abandoned?”</p><p>The heavy steps approached then faded out.</p><p>“I found somebody!” running thomps went away.</p><p>“It’s Monsieur Agreste! He’s unconscious! And he’s tied up with blankets!”</p><p>“Free him! It looks like her Highness’s suspicions were right. Adrien will not stop at any lengths! The rest of you search the whole manor! He must be around!”</p><p>Below them the one they searched for sighed. It turned out Chloe would really do anything to keep him.</p><p>“You’re a kind person, Adrien. Plagg chose wisely”</p><p>“What are you saying?” he frowned. “I just knocked out my own Father after stealing his miraculous and they’re searching for me up there because I’m a criminal. I offended the Princess after all”</p><p>The kwami shook his head.</p><p>“You did it to save him, right? If he was found like that they wouldn’t suspect a thing and he wouldn’t be sent into the Night like you were. As for the Princess, I do not believe that you did any harm with sharing your opinion. After being in the Night it was inevitable”</p><p>Thanks, Nooro. That really made me feel better. You know ever since I’ve returned here I feel that everything that happens is my fault. Like I am the odd one out”</p><p>There was a bit of silence.</p><p>“Well, we can’t sit around all day, now can we?” Nooro nudged him. “Aren’t you going back to the Night? I know the way, but we have to be extra careful”</p><p>Adrien nodded.</p><p>“The streets must be flooded with soldiers right now. Okay, I’m prepared. Lead the way”</p><p>The underground secret passageway made up a whole maze under the city. After going around for what felt like hours Chat Noir completely lost his sense of direction. If it wasn’t for Nooro, he was sure he’d be walking around in circles.</p><p>“How come that nobody’s down here? All of this looks too easy. Aren’t there any traps or something?” he voiced his doubts finally.</p><p>“These are the escape tunnels of the nobility. No matter if the Princess knows that it’s a potential easy route for you, she cannot exactly reveal it. I mean if a revolution breaks out which is very unlikely, but still if one does break out it would be her only way to survive. Most people don’t even know that something like this exists. Even nobles are only told after reaching adulthood and of course after they’ve sworn loyalty to the Royals. But the tunnel leading to the palace is still hidden. My guess is that it’s magic, so no one truly knows where it is. Quite practical, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Wow Nooro, you really know a lot of things!”</p><p>“I had the time to search and to think. I admit, it might’ve been for finding a way to escape. Okay, we’ve arrived. It’s not the closest exit to the place where the border is damaged, but it’s the least crowded”</p><p>“Thanks! You made the right choice. Being noticed is a bit worse than having great distance”</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Adrien nodded. “Let’s go!”</p><p>They darted out and without a second of hesitation Chat Noir threw himself up on the rooves. He himself wasn’t exactly sure why, but it seemed like the right choice. And listening to his instincts was something that he had learned during his time as a black panther.</p><p>They zig-zagged through the city stopping a handful of times. After all until they were noticed they could take it easy and stealth meant more than rapidity.</p><p>“There he is!” came a shout from not that far behind and running footsteps approached his hiding place.</p><p>“How did they know?” he wondered and dashed farther away. “Nooro! Take me straight to the border! There’s no use in hiding anymore!” he whisper-shouted and the kwami nodded.</p><p>“This way” he floated away as the boy jumped from rooftop to rooftop.</p><p>Soldiers swarmed on the streets and habitants screamed. What was going on? The chaos spread after their escape route. Nobody tried to reach him on the rooves – Adrien noted. They didn’t dare risk their lives so high up. And they didn’t fire any missiles or arrows.</p><p>“We are almost out of the city! What are we going to do?” the kwami panicked.</p><p>“Jump down. They don’t want to hurt me, just keep me from escaping. No need to hesitate” the boy panted and action followed his words.</p><p>“Stop him!”</p><p>“Get around him! He’ll have nowhere to run at the border!”</p><p>“I’m sorry Adrien” Nooro stated at last as they stood in the ring of the soldiers. “We’ll never make it there. It’s too far away”</p><p>He gritted his teeth. So, was it over? Was he really ending up stuck in the Day? Because of some stupid Princess?</p><p>His lady’s smiling face flashed into his mind.</p><p>“Are you giving up? It’s not like you, Chaton” he could almost hear her voice.</p><p>“No” he growled and paying no attention to the surroundings soldiers who circled in, he eyed the border.</p><p>He could do this. But he needed most of his magic.</p><p>“Nooro, I want you to guide me as if I were blind”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just do it! We have no time to lose!”</p><p>Stripping a piece of linen from his shirt he blindfolded himself. Putting out a hand to the border he withdrew his magic. Even with his eyes closed and his improvised blindfold it still hurt. The brightness! The pain! But he would not be defeated!</p><p>“Cataclysm!”</p><p>His magic drained, yet nothing had happened. He was starting to panic.</p><p>Then something familiar flowed through him.</p><p>Hawkmoth?</p><p>From his pocket where he stashed Nooro’s brooch came new power and was added to his own.</p><p>There was a loud crack.</p><p>“Now! Punch it with full force!” came the kwami’s shout and he did. It hurt, but at least his bones remained intact. Something crumbled along the way.</p><p>“Just in front of you there’s a narrow hole. You just might fit through it”</p><p>So he tried touching everything he could and he squeezed himself through the gap. He just hoped he was going the right way.</p><p>“Hey Nooro” he frowned when he finally exited.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What became of the soldiers? Why didn’t they attack? I don’t think they’d just stand there watching me escape!”</p><p>“Umm… they were emotionally overflooded?”</p><p>There was a bit of pause as Adrien tried to process what he heard.</p><p>“Oh. Thanks Nooro!”</p><p>“No problem!” he chirped.</p><p>Letting his other senses took over Adrien dwelved deeper into the jungle. He was finally back! Kind of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. We meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plagg flashed through the forest. It took him long enough to identify the pull that showed him the way to his kid and as much as he hated to admit it, he lost his way. His kid was waiting for him, yet he was taking too much time to reach his destination!</p><p>He hovered by the border. The pull was coming from the other side, but it was constantly moving and was hard to follow. What’s more, it didn’t show him the gap to the other side, if there were any. And using his power based on his emotions was not a good idea. Tikki did warn him and he had to agree. But he would not be defeated by something this minor! He was going to take his kid back where he truly belonged!</p><p>He stared at the border in front of him. Should he phase through? But then how would he return with the kid? He was fairly sure that if Chat Noir was summoned back against his will, then he was clearly some kind of big deal. And they would not be let off too easily.</p><p>What was he going to do? Just charge in and improvise? Not very tactical. But tactics had always been Tikki’s thing. And creating diversions here would not exactly work, would it? He was just simply at loss.</p><p>Something moved and his worries were forgotten. His kid was not that far. No more hesitation! He dashed in the direction of the pull hoping that just everything would work out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adrien ran through the forest as fast as he could. The border that he had damaged would be repaired for sure, but it was the soldiers chasing after him that he was afraid of. His only hope became the poem that he despised.</p><p>Because the Night was to be feared, maybe nobody would venture to the forbidden terrain after him. And he doubted that Chloe could convince anybody otherwise.</p><p>Still, it was better to be safe than to be sorry, so he ran at almost full speed – it was hard to find the right balance between speed and stamina. Branches snapped into his face leaving marks, but he did not stop.</p><p>“Is anyone following?” he gasped hungry for air and Nooro probably shook his head.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. Maybe we should go a bit farther in, then take a rest”</p><p>“Let’s just do that”</p><p>He was exhausted! A long nap was his biggest desire for the time being. His eyes just didn’t focus and the world appeared in a haze. Nooro’s voice was the last anchor that kept him from dozing off. He was unaware of the kwami’s worried glances.</p><p>“Let’s stop here. I think we made it far enough” he finally heard the voice that came like the salvation he seeked.</p><p>Half-asleep he somehow made it to the branches from habit and soon he was already in his dreamworld.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A familiar sound made it through the haze. Two voices were arguing maybe?</p><p>“Keep it down, Plagg… still sleepy” he mumbled, but something seemed off.</p><p>Wait. He was with Nooro now. Then why didn’t he hear Plagg? Or was this just some weird dream where he could speak with the ones who were so dear to him? But if that was the truth where was his lady?</p><p>His eyes snapped open and he sat up wide awake.</p><p>“Plagg?”</p><p>“I’m here kid. Welcome back”</p><p>Adrien goggled his eyes then frowned. He was in the Night for sure. But why was everything so hazy? Starting to panic he glanced around.</p><p>“Plagg?”</p><p>A small black dot appeared in his vision.</p><p>“I’m here. What’s wrong, kid?”</p><p>Chat Noir goggled his eyes once again trying to focus, but nothing really happened. What was going on? Were his eyes still that exhausted? But that wouldn’t make any sense! He rested for so long! Blowing out the air he calmed himself down.</p><p>“Kid, what’s wrong?” he seemed to hear for the first time. Adrien had to admit that Plagg sounded pretty shaken up.</p><p>“I cannot see very well” he admitted.</p><p>There was just no point in hiding it. If the kwami wanted to know he would surely find out. So it was better if sooner than later and without a long lecture.</p><p>“I can see shapes. But nothing exact. Everything is fuzzy somehow”</p><p>Why was this happening? Their reunion was supposed to be a joyful one! Not on with disabilities popping up!</p><p>“Why now?” the desperate question made it out and he felt that his heart could break. Was this some kind of punishment from the deities for throwing the Day into disarray?</p><p>It was one thing that here in the Night the sight wasn’t something that important, but still, how would he get by? He changed, he noted with a dry expression. He just couldn’t calm down.</p><p>“What had happened in the Day exactly?”</p><p>So they told Plagg. Told him everything they remembered and the kwami made much more sense from his kid’s emotions. Then he cursed quietly under his breath.</p><p>“Let’s go find your Lovebug” he told them at last.</p><p>“Of course, you cannot simply leave the matter be! Plagg! You know something about my condition, right?”</p><p>He could almost feel the small cat’s gaze on himself.</p><p>“It’s complicated. First, the light was too strong for your eyes which is understandable in fact. You did well to try to shield it with your magic, but even those little times while the spell took effect still count. And during those times you could’ve gone blind, but they were for a fragment of a period, so at first it doesn’t seem like much. But then you had to drop that shielding magic, am I right?” without even waiting for an answer he carried on.</p><p>“That moment when you used almost all your magic to come through the border. Without the sun’s light or your already partly damaged eyes there would have been no trouble. But you know, using grand spells take a huge toll on the body and since you couldn’t rest afterwards, your eyes suffered the blow as your weakest points. I’m sure Tikki’s powers could heal them, but you shouldn’t really use them in the meantime. They’d probably worsen”</p><p>Adrien stood there dumbstruck. He would be walking around the Night blind? Even in the parts he wasn’t familiar with? Then he steeled his heart. He promised after all! He would stay with her or now more like return to her no matter the cost. Even if it meant that his lady saw him in this pitiable state.</p><p>He chuckled dryly to himself. What was he even afraid of? Ladybug had saved him when he almost died from hunger and thirst and he was so weak that he could barely move! Then she saved him numerous times when he was trashed and broken after the akuma fights. And then she was present when his curse almost broke and his consciousness flickered in and out. Who knows what he did back then?</p><p>So right now why was he so afraid of showing up like this? Was it pride? If it was then it had long been shattered. Worry for his lady? Staying away for long would have been much harder on her (at least that’s what he thought). Then what was he even hesitating for?</p><p>Tying his improvised blindfold around his eyes he stood up.</p><p>“Lead the way, please! I might not be able to navigate how I used to” he waited for the voices of agreement. “Ready? Then let’s go!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my work! You really keep me motivated to continue this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long have they been wandering around? Adrien just didn’t know anymore. Every night was the same and monotone marching in the blind darkness. If it wasn’t for the kwami’s guidance he would have given up. Probably. Where were they exactly going? He didn’t know. He wasn’t familiar with the area.</p><p>“Say Plagg, how much time till we get there?”</p><p>“Dunno. For me it could be a few hours. At most a day. But you?”</p><p>“You’re taking me to Ladybug, right?”</p><p>“Yes and no. Sorry kid, but we must take a little detour. It’s to return Nooro where he truly belongs”</p><p>Adrien sighed. He longed to see hi lady, but Plagg was right. Taking Nooro home was their top priority. After going through such hardship he wanted the kwami to rest a bit.</p><p>“I’m really sorry that I cannot be faster than this, Nooro. If only I had my sight you could already be somewhere safe”</p><p>“It’s all right, really! Don’t be so hard on yourself! You should be more worried about your sight. Unlike you I’m unhurt” there was a bit of pause. “I’m the one who should apologise. If it wasn’t for me, you’d be all right”</p><p>“What are you saying? Without you I would have been caught! You were the one who showed me the way in the Day, who saved me when the soldiers surrounded me and who lent me power when I didn’t have enough magic to break through the border. Even though I was probably just holding you back from escaping you never once abandoned me!”</p><p>“Because you freed me from my slavery! I owed you that much at least!”</p><p>“Blah, blah, blah” interrupted another voice. “Can you be any more cheesy than this? Can we simply try to continue? Judging from your personalities you could continue all night long! Then let’s do something worthy for once!”</p><p>Nooro looked at Adrien as he shrugged. He was sure that they’d share a glance if it wasn’t for the boy’s blindfold.</p><p>“Then lead the way Plagg. It’s not exactly out of reach am ÍI right?”</p><p>They set out once more. Slowly but surely they were advancing through the jungle. Adrien sighed inwardly. If only he still had his panther instincts he wouldn’t have to wander around, he wouldn’t be so lost. It was truly frightening to walk relying on only his other senses, not his sight. He wanted it to end. He wanted to stop, to just simply give up… but he wasn’t who he used to be before. He right now wasn’t Adrien Agreste. He was Chat Noir and for that reason he just couldn’t give up.</p><p>A bitter smile touched his face. Life was just too hard. But soon he would reach his lady and after it everything would be all right.</p><p>How long were they advancing? He didn’t even want to ask. When he started to give in to the thoughts that it was it, there was nothing else anymore besides walking, Plagg finally uttered the long awaited words:</p><p>“We’re here”</p><p>The kwamis led him into a hut like home, at least it was the way he imagined it.</p><p>“Welcome, young Chat Noir” he heard a voice. Did it belong to an old man? It was difficult to tell.</p><p>“How do you know that I am Chat Noir?” it was truly amazing.</p><p>“I do know most of the things that happen in the area assigned to me. How else would I accomplish my tasks? Now come, I would like to have a talk with you”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but who are you?” he just couldn’t place him, not quite yet. What was the place exactly where Nooro belonged?</p><p>“Didn’t the kwamis tell you?” there was a pause and then a sigh. “I should’ve guesses that’s not something Plagg would do. Sorry. I am Master Fu, the guardian of this region of the Night”</p><p>While Adrien tried to make sense of his raging thoughts a steady hand led him to a place and helped him sit down, then put a mug into his hands.</p><p>“There’s tea in it. Please have some”</p><p>Tea? The boy was bewildered. He was going to have tea with a guardian? Those positions stood well above the others, even though they rarely meddled with the people’s daily lives. They were appointed by the village and their task was to protect their region – or so he heard. Usually they worked in the background, but what was he doing here?</p><p>“I want to thank you for your help Chat Noir. Without you Hawkmoth would’ve reached his goals a long time ago. Controlling his attacks and protecting the region was starting to get out of hands. Although his reason is still unknown to me, he had stopped his evil schemes for the time being”</p><p>Adrien almost dropped his cup. Here it came – the topic he didn’t wasn’t to talk about, but had no choice. Searching for the table he slowly set his cup down.</p><p>“Umm, about that Master” He slowly pulled the brooch from his pocket and held it out in his hand in the direction where he thought the man was sitting.</p><p>“The butterfly brooch? Where did you find it?”</p><p>“I met Hawkmoth in the Day and we had a battle. With Nooro’s help I was able to defeat him before fleeing back here to the Night”</p><p>The item was lifted from his palm.</p><p>“You did well to bring this back. Nooro, I’d like you to stay for a while. We have much to discuss”</p><p>“Yes, Master”</p><p>Adrien felt that he was fidgeting. He, he couldn’t bring himself to expose the villain’s identity. Gathering his courage he spoke up once more.</p><p>“I’m… I’m truly sorry for Hawkmoth’s behaviour! He used to be a nice and loving Father! I think my Mother’s absence made him this way”</p><p>If only he could see, he would’ve noticed the pitying look of the guardian. Or how he mouthed the words ‘You poor child. You didn’t deserve this.’ But all this passed without Adrien noticing a thing.</p><p>“I know this is just a selfish request, but please help him find Mom!”</p><p>“Find your Mother? Would you please elaborate?”</p><p>Chat gulped.</p><p>“She, she was sent into the Night for breaking some rules, but she never returned. I know that she cherishes her family, so even if the Night was better she would’ve returned. I don’t think she managed to break her curse” he didn’t add that he did not want to think about other possibilities. He didn’t have to.</p><p>“All right. In exchange for your admirable help and as per your request I shall try to find her. Please do not expect results quickly. It takes a long time to look into such matter”</p><p>As if a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders the boy raised his head. He got help just by asking. The people in the Night were truly as he remembered.</p><p>“Let me ask you another question, Chat Noir. What had exactly happened to your eyes?”</p><p>He let Plagg and Nooro take it from here. He himself didn’t quite understand it, so it was better to leave the explaining to the kwamis. The Master hummed in response and asked a few questions that didn’t make sense to him at least, then removed the blindfold.</p><p>“This is quite serious. I can prepare another mask which is magic, therefore you can use your sight without it worsening, but I cannot heal it. I’m sorry”</p><p>Adrien shook his head, but tears stung his eyes. It didn’t matter. He had already been in a worse state.</p><p>Receiving and putting on the mask he thanked the Guardian for his help and said his farewells.</p><p>“It hasn’t been that long, but bye Nooro! I hope we’ll meet again! A good night to you too, Master”</p><p>Waving, he finally turned away.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go to my lady now!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. You! Stay away!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for waiting!<br/>Updates might get random as I have more studies and an exam I must take, but I'll try my best!<br/>And thank you very much for your patience!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jungle welcomed him with its sounds. He knew them very well. It was where he had lived his life as a panther. He finally made it back!</p><p>His feet automatically took him to the bushes from where he always watched his lady return to school. The building stood there like always and judging from the sounds it was the middle of a lesson.</p><p>“Looks like I have to wait a bit to see her” he sighed quietly to himself, but kept staring at the school.</p><p>What was it like to attend such a place? To have classmates? Would he be able to fit in as someone from the Day?</p><p>No, wait, he no longer belonged there. But even though he said that the Night was his real home, it would never become one, now would it? As someone who wasn’t born here he would never truly fir in.</p><p>Shaking away his troubling thoughts he stood up straight. Maybe he would never truly belong. But as long as he was with his lady, all that didn’t matter.</p><p>“You!” came a loud voice suddenly disturbing his line of thinking.</p><p>“Alya?” he was guessing though. From the sounds and the shapes that he could barely make out it did seem that it was the best friend of his lady.</p><p>“You’re coming with me” and he was dragged away while trying hard not to fall.</p><p>“Alya? What… what are you doing out here? Don’t you have a lesson to attend?”</p><p>“I excused myself to the toilet as soon as I felt my searching magic react to your presence. Would you care to explain what you’re doing here?”</p><p>Adrien was puzzled. Why did Alya ask something like that? Did she know that he was Chat Noir or was she just guessing? Or was it that she had no clue but only saw him as the famous model of the Day?</p><p>His confusement must’ve showed on his face, because Alya continued.</p><p>“I know who you are, Adrien Agreste. What I don’t know is why you have come back. Why do you need M… my best friend so much??? Is she that big of a deal in the Day?”</p><p>“In the Day? What does the Day have to do with Ladybug?”</p><p>“That’s my question! What does her Highness want to do with Ladybug? You, who are the plaything or the dog of the Royals, you’ve come to exploit her, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Wait, what? Why would I want to do anything bad to my lady? She saved my life and not just once!”</p><p>“You are very good at pretending, Sunshine boy. But I’m not letting you hurt my best friend. She doesn’t deserve your schemes!”</p><p>“I’m telling you there’s none of that! But if you’re such a good detective or reporter or what you call yourself, then search for clues! You’ll be able to see that I’ve done nothing wrong!” he suddenly went quiet.</p><p>Nothing wrong? He just stole his Father’s miraculous and broke a few rules in the Day. He, he ruined the peace and order, but what ate him away like guilt was ruining his family.</p><p>It was his fault that his mother wasn’t with them. She broke the rules for him. Therefore it was his fault that Hawkmoth appeared! He was the reason why his lady had to go through so many hardships!</p><p>With just one glance Alya seemed to notice the change in his mood.</p><p>“I’ll look into this, don’t you forget. But in the meantime, stay away from her!!!!</p><p>She left the flabbergasted boy in the dust and disappeared in the direction of the school.</p><p>Adrien just stood there shocked by the sudden realisation. He was the reason why everybody – including hi lady – suffered so much! Did he really deserve to be happy? But he didn’t. Even though he fought against his Father, even though the Guardian was so nice to him, he did not deserve a life next to Ladybug filled with joy. Because all of that, all those horrifying events happened because of him!</p><p>He couldn’t breathe. It was so dark he could barely see, but still he left the place where all this realisation hit him, like it burned him. It hurt!</p><p>Dashing through the jungle he paid no attention to his surroundings. He just wanted to get away as far and as fast as possible!</p><p>“Wait! Wait, kid, slow down!” he heard a shout, but whose voice was it? It barely made it through the haze that covered his mind.</p><p><em>He was guilty</em>.</p><p>“Adrien wait!”</p><p>No He did not want to be Adrien anymore. Just as he abandoned his family name, he wanted to leave this other behind too! He wanted to leave his past behind!</p><p>Because <em>Adrien was guilty</em>.</p><p>Only Chat Noir was free, because he had fought against the flow. Before he became Chat Noir he blidly obeyed all rules even if he knew they were wrong. And now he felt the shame for his past acts.</p><p>“Chat Noir! Stop!”</p><p>That made him obey. They called out the name he so craved to be. But he could not.</p><p>
  <em>Because he was guilty.</em>
</p><p>Plagg floated before his sight, or at least he assumed it was Plagg. Who else could’ve been that black shape?</p><p>“Stop it, kid!” the kwami declared.</p><p>“But” the boy frowned. “But I have stopped, haven’t I?”</p><p>“No. I’m not talking about running. Nor that you’re not facing your fears properly, which will be a problem in the future, but right now it has nothing to do with me. But. If you do not stop self-destructing, I’ll knock you out! I don’t want to lose another one of my kittens!”</p><p>“I’m not self-destructing”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Then what do you call blaming yourself for things you haven’t done? Blaming yourself for crimes you didn’t commit? What do you call sinking into despair and anxiety so much that you can’t even see where you’re going?”</p><p>“That’s… that’s not true”</p><p>
  <em>He was guilty.</em>
</p><p>“It’s my fault that Mother is gone. Therefore in some way it’s my fault that Hawkmoth came to be!”</p><p>“Kid. You’re getting it all wrong. Was it your choice to make your mother disappear? Did you deliberately chase her away?”</p><p>“Of course not” he frowned.</p><p>“Did you advise your Father to take such measures?”</p><p>“No! I had no idea that he was Hawkmoth!”</p><p>“Then, there you have it”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Kid, you cannot take everybody’s bad choices to yourself! No matter how close they’re to you it wasn’t you who made a mistake. Moreover you even tried to correct it! Don’t blame yourself anymore”</p><p>There was a bit of silence.</p><p>“Thanks Plagg”</p><p>Adrien’s slumped shoulders slowly rose up. It wasn’t that his guilt was completely gone, but it subsided a bit. But even now he knew that he had to talk to Ladybug about all this or he would never find his peace. And he knew just the place to do so!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Forgive me!/I'm home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for still reading my work!! I really appreciate all your kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The midnight-haired girl stared at the empty space next to her. Where exactly did Alya go? She knew her best friend well enough to realise that she didn’t excuse herself to really go to the bathroom. But this time what scoop was she chasing after? It wasn’t an akuma, right? Barely moving her mouth she whispered something.</p><p>“Tikki, there isn’t an akuma now. Right?”</p><p>“No worries! It’s just like Hawkmoth suddenly stopped attacking!” came an almost inaudible voice from her tiny bag. None of her classmates seemed to notice the exchange of words though.</p><p>The door of the classroom opened and Alya marched in like it was the most natural thing to do. After she took a seat the ravenette immediately attacked her.</p><p>“Where were you? You know that this class is no joke! You shouldn’t just skip because you’re chasing after a scoop!” she hissed, but the other simply shrugged.</p><p>“It’s my life. Besides if it’s so important, this lesson, then you should pay attention, otherwise we’ll get scolded!”</p><p>“Alya” she complained.</p><p>“Details later!”</p><p>But there was no later. After the lesson no matter how hard Ladybug searched, her best friend was nowhere to be found. Nor was Nino, so probably they disappeared together.</p><p>“Damn that Alya for using her boyfriend as an alibi every time she wants to avoid me!” she muttered, but quickly calmed down.</p><p>It wasn’t her nature to stay angry for a long time. Of course the whole story bothered her, but if Alya didn’t want to be found, then it was better to give up. She’ll hear the story sooner or later.</p><p>“What do you say, Tikki? If there’s no threat shall we go get some inspiration?”</p><p>“Let’s go!” came the enthusiastic answer which always managed to put a smile on Ladybug’s face. The little kwami simply loved their hideout and she completely understood her feelings. The stars were beautiful after all.</p><p>Climbing up the tree she sensed that something was wrong. Did somebody else discover her place? Ready to attack any time she flung herself up only to find a blond boy facing away from her.</p><p>“Who are you and what are you doing here?” she demanded and the guy turned reacting to the sound.</p><p>He’s quite handsome - it crossed her mind, but she dismissed it immediately. Looks had nothing to do with him being in her hideout!</p><p>The silence between them stretched a bit too much for comfort. Was the other one deaf? She was just about to repeat her question when the other finally spoke up.</p><p>“My… lady?”</p><p>That voice full of emotion! She recognised it! But was that really…? After all this time?</p><p>She started to approach the boy cautiously who didn’t move, didn’t stand up.</p><p>“I’m sorry” he sobbed finally. “Please, somehow forgive me!”</p><p>She practically flew to his side and embraced him while trying to calm his crying.</p><p>“It’s all right” she crooned. “Clam down, Chaton. What are you even apologizing for?”</p><p>She quietly nodded her greetings to Plagg as the two kwamis flew a bit further to talk and to give them a bit more space.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s all my fault” Chat Noir kept repeating like a broken record, but didn’t say more.</p><p>“Hey, Chat, it’s okay. I don’t know why you think you’re to blame, I don’t know for what you blame yourself, but I’m here whenever you’re ready to talk”</p><p>She slowly sat down as the boy hugged her waist. She wanted to help, to somehow ease his burden, to show him that he could be whole, but she didn’t know where to start. He was too broken.</p><p>“Hawkmoth” came the muffled voice of Chat and she stiffened. What did the villain do to her Chaton?</p><p>“Hawkmoth was my Father”</p><p>Oh. Her eyes widened as she realised what that meant. He found the villain and fought him. And defeated him. Then took the miraculous and the identity was exposed…</p><p>“Oh, you poor child” she hugged him harder. What else was there for her to do?</p><p>Maybe the villain was gone. But at what price? Chat Noir didn’t deserve this.</p><p>“It’s all right, Chat. There’s nothing to fear”</p><p>“But it’s <em>my fault</em>!”</p><p>Slowly, she got to know the whole story, his fears, everything.</p><p>“Chat, it doesn’t mean that you’re guilty!”</p><p>“That’s what Plagg told me”</p><p>She shot a grateful glance in the direction of the kwamis.</p><p>“And he’s right! You couldn’t do anything to prevent it, but you did everything to solve it! Don’t blame yourself!”</p><p>Did it sink in? She could only hope.</p><p>“Chaton” she never let him go and now she hugged him even harder. “Please don’t blame yourself… And never leave me again!”</p><hr/><p>Was it all right for him not to blame himself? Everyone around him said so. But they were all very nice. They wouldn’t blame him even if he did something wrong.</p><p>“… And never leave me again!”</p><p>He glanced up at her face filled with fear and longing. Could it be that the feelings were mutual?</p><p>“My lady?”</p><p>“It’s Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng” she smiled with that smile that made his legs go jelly.</p><p>“I promised that I would give my name, didn’t I? Would you care to give yours, Chaton?”</p><p>“It’s Adrien. Adrien <em>Agreste</em>” he almost spit the last word. “I’m no longer an Agreste though” he could feel his face pull up in a bitter smile.</p><p>“I left all of that behind. Here I can be myself, you know. Just Chat Noir”</p><p>“Hey” she whispered while playing with his hair. “It’s not <em>just</em> Chat Noir. You can be yourself, but you’re great! Don’t look down on who you are”</p><p>He smiled genuinely for the first time in soo long. It was his place, by his lady’s side. Even if he wasn’t worthy to stand beside such a wonderful person, if that person accepted him, he would do so.</p><p>Feeling her fingers weave through his hair he closed his eyes. Thanks to her joyous humming he instinctively began to purr earning a laughter.</p><p>“You can purr? You really are a big cat!”</p><p>But there was no accusing edge, no disappointment in her voice. If something she was happy.</p><p>He let himself relax. How long has it been since he was this defensless? Not just physically, but psychologically too. Her closeness erased all his worries and the walls that he didn’t know he created in his mind started crumbling down. His hidden true self came into light and he wasn’t so sure who he truly was. Being Chat Noir helped him a bit, but nothing could be done for all those years in his inner prison all that time that he spent as a puppet without a will. Even with him so unsure of himself he knew he would be okay. He meant he was with his lady, what bad could happen?</p><p>“Hey, Chaton?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Welcome home”</p><p>And he felt he was truly at home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. In new directions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for still staying with me!<br/>It's taking me a while to figure out where the story is heading, but right now going with the flow is just so fun!<br/>I might get to see the end soon...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slowly opened his eyes, but the smile remained on his features. He had a nice dream that he wished would go on forever. In that dream he had been with his Lady who forgave him. It was so pleasant that he didn’t want to face the harsh reality just yet.</p><p>“Oh, have you woken up, Chaton?” came the sweet voice he knew so well as he stirred.</p><p>“My Lady?” he asked groggily. Was all that not a dream? It was more than he could hope for.</p><p>“I’m here. Did you rest well? You looked exhausted”</p><p>“I’m all right now! I’m so sorry for worrying you!” he replied while fear grabbed his heart. He was a nuisance again, wasn’t he?</p><p>“I’m going to make it up to you! I’m going to return all those favours! I won’t be a dead weight…” he promised in a hurry. “I’m…”</p><p>His rumbling was cut with a hug.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, Chaton. It’s okay. You don’t owe me anything. And you’re not dead weight! I don’t know who was that made you think that way, but I’d like to punch them in the face!”</p><p>The hug deepened and he finally relaxed.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I… I just don’t know what to do or how to react”</p><p>“It’s okay, Chaton, it’s okay. Just take your time to explore yourself. You know that I’ll be by your side, right?”</p><p>Warmth flooded his heart. How could somebody trust and support him so much? How did he deserve all this love or this kind girl’s heart?</p><p>“Sooo cheesy” sighed a voice in the background, but another tried to silence it. “Plagg”</p><p>The kwami didn’t seem to care as he floated to his boy.</p><p>“Kid, I’m hungry. Do you have any cheese?”</p><p>“Here” he replied instinctively pulling out a piece of stinky camembert, which Plagg swallowed almost immediately.</p><p>But this little excursion broke his line of thoughts and led them to other directions. Closing his eyes he listened to the sounds of the jungle.</p><p>“Wait. Is it this late already? You didn’t go to school because of me?” he turned to the girl in horror who probably shrugged.</p><p>“Isn’t it all right? It’s okay to ditch school from time to time. Besides, you are way more important”</p><p>“Blah, blah, blah! Save the love talk for later” interrupted the black kwami, but Adrien just wasn’t ready to let go of the topic yet.</p><p>“School? Can you really ditch school?”</p><p>“We do it all the time. Haven’t you done it, not a single time?” there was a bit of pause. “Oh sorry, I forgot that you were homeschooled! And it’s not likely that you would’ve tried it anyway. The Day is just sooo different”</p><p>“You know, I’d like to try once”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ditching school” he touched the back of his head with that innocent look. “I’d love to attend school first, though”</p><p>Her face lit up.</p><p>“Would you really come to school?” as he nodded a smile touched her face.</p><p>“We could go together!” she said enthusiastically. “You’d have to stay in the dorms though”</p><p>“The dorms? What do you think, will I be able to make lots of friends there?”</p><p>She laughed at his expression and booped his nose.</p><p>“Yes. If it’s you, I’m sure you’ll succeed. Though you might want to try that without your mask. You’re rather suspicious like that”</p><p>He stiffened and as if she noticed his mood-change she leaned closer with a curious look.</p><p>“Chat, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“You see… I got this mask from the Guardian” he ignored the sharp intake of breath and continued. “I got it because my sight got partly ruined. It’s to help it not to worsen”</p><p>“Wait, what had happened? Show me, Chat!” she demanded and he felt that he had to obey.</p><p>As soon as the mask fell he could hear her gasp.</p><p>“This looks horrible! What did you do?”</p><p>“The light in the Day” he mumbled. “And then magic overuse”</p><p>“Chaton! You should take better care of yourself!” she begged and then he could feel the warmth that surrounded his eyes.</p><p>“Stay still, it might take a while”</p><p>“Mm” he hummed in agreement and enjoyed the sensation.</p><p>Her magic was just like his lady: warm and hind and even though there was no light, one thought that he could feel it. It was like he was in heaven. He thought that he could just stay like that forever. And even though it might had taken a long time, it was over all too soon.</p><p>“I think it should be all right now, but you should refrain from recklessly using it. Probably you should keep that mask”</p><p>“Thank you, my lady. You saved this cat once again” he purred and the girl giggled.</p><p>“Quite the charmer, aren’t we?”</p><p>She booped his nose as he leaned closer pushing him a bit farther.</p><p>“No, chaton, as much as I want to continue this conservation you won’t get enrolled in the school if we stay here forever. Besides, we need to get you something more like from the Night, so you won’t stand out that much. Come on!”</p><p>He followed enthusiastically the love of his life as they visited the director’s office.</p><p>“M. Democlese? I would like to help a friend’s enrolment to this school. Is it possible for him to study magic with the rest of us?” Marinette got to the main topic right after being led to the office.</p><p>“Is he transferring? Where did he go before?”</p><p>“He was taught by different teachers not in a school. But I can assure that he has a good foundation and he is really hard-working and can catch up to us is subjects where he might be a bit behind. Besides most of the class would be happy to help him, if he would ask for it”</p><p>Eying him the director spoke up.</p><p>“And what’s with that suspicious mask? I’m sorry Marinette, but even if he’s your acquaintance I must see his face”</p><p>“It’s no problem” he hurried to take his mask down. It couldn’t stand in the way of his new life in school!</p><p>“You’re not from around here, are you?”</p><p>Adrien gulped. Was he going to be sent away just because he was from the Day?</p><p>“Why do you need to wear that mask?” the director didn’t seem to give up on the topic, but help suddenly arrived.</p><p>“M. Democlese, his sight had been injured. If you watch closely signs of my healing magic are still visible on his eyes. The mask was a gift from the Guardian to help him recover”</p><p>Chat didn’t miss how she pressed the word ‘Guardian’ and it seemed like it had its effect.</p><p>“The guardian?” the director eyed him once more, but it seemed more curious than suspicious. “Of course, if the Guardian had helped him… What’s your name?”</p><p>“Adrien. Adrein… Noir”</p><p>“Right. Then, Adrien Noir from now on you’re the student of this magic school. You start next week. Dismissed!”</p><p>“Thank you, M. Democlese”</p><p>Her lady seemed to be over the moon as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out.</p><p>“Now, to the clothes shop! Let’s go!” she exclaimed and he ran with her holding back his laughter.</p><p>Next week he would go to school!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year to everyone!<br/>Thank you for still reading my story! Maybe I cannot exactly see the end yet, but I'm getting closer. Who knows? Maybe in a few chapters it'll be finished. We'll see.<br/>I hope I can give you all a good time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was fidgeting as he waited for their homeroom teacher to come. It was his first day in school! He couldn’t help but get nervous. What would he do if something went wrong?</p><p>“Are you our new student?”</p><p>“Yes!” he turned to see a charming woman in the corridor. She looked quite kind.</p><p>“If you have any questions or any problems, come to me. Usually everybody is very kind, but we can solve any problems with enough love!”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am”</p><p>“Now come” they entered the class. “Everybody take your seats! So, we have a new classmate! Please introduce yourself!”</p><p>“Hello, I’m Adrien Noir. I’d like to be friends with everyone. Please take care of me!”</p><p>He was almost trembling from the nervousness as he glanced around his new classmates. They were smiling, or at least seemed open to options, which relieved him. But just as he wanted to flash a smile at his lady, who he spotted at the moment he entered the room, his blood froze. Such intense killing intent! What was going on? There were supposed to be no akumas around! Hawkmoth was defeated!</p><p>Then he noticed. From the seat next to his lady a certain girl was glaring daggers at him.</p><p>“You. Are. So. Dead” she mouthed, but switched to a nice expression as Marinette glanced at her.</p><p>“Well then Adrien, please sit to that empty place and let the class begin”</p><p>“Right” he approached his place. It wouldn’t be so bad to sit in front of his lady, but so close to Alya,</p><p>“Hey dude, I’m Nino. Nice to meet you” the boy next to him introduced himself.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too” Adrien answered politely, but his brain was working at full speed.</p><p>So this was Nino. His lady’s friend. Was he together with Alya? He had to ask Marinette later.</p><p>“Sooo” the other continued. “What did you do to upset Alya? Didn’t you just come?”</p><p>He felt himself stiffen. Oh.</p><p>“How do you know?” he managed out.</p><p>“Come on, I know my girlfriend! Even when she’s pretending” he leaned a bit closer and whispered. “I can feel her gaze burning on my back. Don’t you?”</p><p>Adrien sighed. What did he do to deserve this?</p><p>“Sooo, what did you do?”</p><p>“It’s Marinette. I…” his voice buckled. “I ended up unintentionally hurting her”</p><p>“Oh. Wait. What? Didn’t you just arrive? Where did you find the time?”</p><p>“I’ve been here before” he confessed. “I was Chat Noir”</p><p>“But wasn’t Chat Noir a panther? A cursed panther? Oh. I see. Well, it must’ve been hard”</p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone else!”</p><p>“Hey, no worried dude! My lips are sealed. But you should probably make up with Alya or your life will be a bit hard”</p><p>“I know” came the mutter.</p><p>“Boys in the front, quiet down! Make friends in the recess!”</p><p>Adrien suppressed a smile. What was going to happen in the next pause?</p><p>The right answer was: chaos.</p><p>Everybody was around him, asking questions and basically just trying to talk to him. It was a bit overwhelming. Even with his destruction magic it was starting to get out of hand. He didn’t dare use it too much, afraid that it would scare others. But it was too much… Adrien shifted nervously in his seat. What was he going to do?</p><p>“Quiet down a bit! You’re overwhelming him! Do not ask so many questions at the same time!”</p><p>He glanced up to see his lady with her arms on her hips. She looked at his and silent understanding passed between them. Just as they agreed before, he knew all the answers. He gave them his cover story: how he came from a village far away because of his father’s business. How he will live in the dorms and his parents are occupied with the moving.</p><p>After it was over he finally relaxed a bit. No one seemed too suspicious well, except for Alya.</p><p>“Hey, why do you wear a mask?”</p><p>“Isn’t that romantic?”</p><p>How was wearing a mask romantic?</p><p>“It’s … (because I’m so handsome that I’d leave too many broken hearts behind) – flashed through his mind, but he decided to keep the flirting to himself and his lady, who turned away quickly not to burst out from laughter.</p><p>Wait. Marinette could hear his thoughts? There was no reaction. Then what was that earlier?</p><p>Tossing his worries aside he looked around the curious faces.</p><p>“It’s because of my eyes. It’s a magic mask that helps me protect them. They’ve been damaged before, but were healed so right now I have to be cautious”</p><p>“Oh. Well then, get better quick”</p><p>Adrien smiled. They were really nice, his classmates. He knew that he could fit in.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Soo, how’s school? Getting used to it yet?”</p><p>A few days have passed since getting enrolled, but Chat Noir felt that he had always lived there.</p><p>“It’s great! All these amazing people around me and we can help each other with the studies! I never knew studying could be so fun!”</p><p>“I never knew there was anyone who actually wanted to go to school” put in Plagg with an eye-roll.</p><p>“I’m glad” his lady let out a small sigh. “As long as you’re enjoying it!” she flashed a smile at him, but he felt it was lacking.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“W..Wrong? No…nothing’s wrong!” she stammered and he leaned closer.</p><p>“Are you sure, my lady?”</p><p>“Stop that! Okay you win, you alley cat! There’s really something on my mind lately”</p><p>“And what would that be? Can I help?”</p><p>“Nothing serious, really. It’s just that we have a physics test coming”</p><p>“Yes, I know. And?”</p><p>“And I’m horrible at physics!” she blurted out. “I know that I’m going to forget everything the moment I see the paper, I’m not going to be able to write anything, I’ll get a bad mark again and I will be expelled from the school! Not to mention that will be the end of my carrier!”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, calm down! Nothing like that is going to happen! Let me help you!”</p><p>“But you just got here and…”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I’m pretty good at physics. How about we go somewhere quieter and I’ll help you!”</p><p>“Thank you Chaton!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Oh those eyes! Adrien was sure if he wasn’t already in love with her, he would’ve just fallen for her.</p><p>He smiled at her enthusiasm as they started the lesson, but it slowly faded as the time passed. A few hours later she was lying on the desk face down.</p><p>“I knew physics wasn’t my thing” she muttered.</p><p>“Come on my lady, you can do it! If you can battle akumas a little test will be nothing!”</p><p>“You’re really patient Chaton, and I really appreciate it, it’s just that I’m too dumb for those letters. Who decided to put the alphabet into maths anyway? Weren’t they just as good as two separate things?”</p><p>He laughed at her honest tone.</p><p>“Come on, I know you can do it”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll try”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Then the day of the test came and Marinette tensed up. She knew that she practiced hard with Chat Noir, but was that enough?</p><p>“<em>You can do it</em>” she heard his voice in her head just like that time and all her worries were washed away. She could do this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Of cookies and croissants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Adrien!” he turned to see her running up to him.</p><p>“Guess what!”</p><p>He stared in those beautiful bluebell eyes and saw the sparks dancing around. For some reason his lady seemed overjoyed.</p><p>“Ta-dah!” she showed him a piece of paper as he glanced at her questioningly.</p><p>“Wow, you got an A on your physics test! I knew you could do it!” Adrien felt a smile spreading across his face.</p><p>He simply couldn’t help it. Whenever he was with Ladybug, the world seemed a better place.</p><p>“I have to thank you, Chaton! Without your help I’d be doomed right now!”</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay! You’ve done soo many things for me already! I want to return the favour too”</p><p>Ladybug stared at him for a long time, then asked casually:</p><p>“Then, could you do me another favour?”</p><p>“Of course, what is it?”</p><p>“Accompany me this afternoon!”</p><p>Adrien’s eyebrows shot up. What was Marinette planning?</p><p>“Why?” he leaned closer searching her face.</p><p>“It’s a secret”</p><p>“But really, I just might die here! Why,”</p><p>His lady laughed and he enjoyed the sound. How could one not like those giggles?</p><p>“You’re such a cat! Or a kid! Be patient Adrien!”</p><p>“But I’m done being that boring guy” he pretended to sulk. “I played for too long by the rules. Let me break some!”</p><p>“You know, bad boys don’t ask for permission. Nor do black cats. They just act”</p><p>“Do you want me to be like that?”</p><p>“No, Chaton” she put a light kiss on his cheek. “I want you to be yourself. And don’t forget! This afternoon!” she ran towards the classroom while shouting her last sentences.</p><p>Adrien touched the spot where she kissed him, his face flaming up. He had to calm down before next class.</p><p>His mask his pretty much, but not enough when it came to such situations. Putting on his best acting skills he entered the class too. One look from his lady and his wall was shattered. He didn’t know how he made it to his seat, but he hid his face in his arms.</p><p>Oh boy. He was in such a trouble!</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here, Chaton!”</p><p>Glancing up Adrien could see a little hut at the bottom of a huge tree. Looking around all the houses in the village were situated in such a way which puzzled him.</p><p>“Come, let’s go inside!” without a moment’s pause Ladybug dragged him into the shop.</p><p>“Welcome” came the greeting when the bell above the door chimed. “Oh, welcome home sweetie. Who that might be?”</p><p>“Maman, this is Adrien my new classmate, though I’ve known him for quite a long time”</p><p>“Bonj… Bonne nuit, I’m Adrien Noir. It’s nice to meet you”</p><p>“How polite! I’m Marinette’s mother Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Welcome to our bakery. Any friend of Marinette is welcome here. Sweetie” she turned to her daughter. “Please show him around. We cannot leave the bakery yet”</p><p>“Of course! Come, Adrien!”</p><p>“Don’t forget to say hi to your dad!”</p><p>Marinette’s father was working by the ovens when they stepped into the room in the back. Chat Noir couldn’t help but take a deep breath. The freshly backed products that just came out of the oven gave off a heavenly aroma. He couldn’t help but sigh. The whole house was just so… homey. So unlike his Father’s mansion. It actually felt like a place one could truly belong to.</p><p>While he was chasing his thoughts Marinette introduced him and dragged him on. He was only able to nod politely as his lady led him away.</p><p>“Come Chaton, I want to show you everything!”</p><p>On the next floor there was a little living space. It was quite small, but according to Adrien it was quite cosy.</p><p>“Where does that lead?” he asked suddenly pointing at the door. He could just glance out the windows, they were way above ground.</p><p>“”Oh that. I’ll show you. Come!”</p><p>Opening the door it was as if a whole new world opened up. Between the trees narrow bridges hung connecting the places together. Little squares made it possible to get anywhere you wanted without climbing lots of stairs. The whole village was up in the air.</p><p>“Amazing” he managed out glancing from one side to another. It was so new, so dream-like that he just couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>“It’s more like a tradition now, but we would never abandon such a practical and beautiful method of village building. You see it helped people to protect themselves from carnivores and monsters on the forest floor. But now we have less of those and also we can protect ourselves, so it’s really just a tradition. But it’s so good to visit friends up in the trees!”</p><p>“It’s just like a tale. A picture from the movies that I saw. Funny thing that usually it was a protection from the Night” he murmured as she glanced at him.</p><p>“I can never understand what a movie is”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s because it uses light. Besides books are a lot better”</p><p>“if you say so… You know, there’s one more place I want to show you”</p><p>Adrien looked around once more then turned to his lady and nodded.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>They went back inside and up the stairs again. Entering through a trapdoor she dragged him to the next flight of stairs and up again. He barely had time to glance around, but he saw papers covering the walls. From what he could see there were clothes designs and… a certain black panther.</p><p>He was glad that his lady didn’t look back as he felt the warmth creeping up to his cheeks. But the next moment he forgot everything.</p><p>They were up on a small balcony just at the top of the canopy. And the stars! They were shining just as bright as his lady’s eyes in excitement.</p><p>“This is one of my favourite places to be”</p><p>He could only nod, not being able to take his eyes off the beautiful sight.</p><p>“Here, I’ve brought snacks”</p><p>They sat down next to each other and admired the sight as much as each other’s company.</p><p>“My lady?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>His hands found hers and did not let go for the rest of the night. They didn’t need words. Just being there for the other was more than enough.</p><p><em>“I love you</em>” it echoed in their thoughts.</p><p>Unnoticed by them the trapdoor slowly closed and a petite woman hurried to share her new discovery with her husband. A smile touched her face as she stepped into the kitchen.</p><p>“She found him. There’s no doubt about it. Her <em>Chat Noir.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I have absolutely no idea where this is heading. And so much for the greetings. I mean do they always use 'Good night' because there's no day in their world? I'm thinking about having different names for the start and the end of a day/night as well. Or did I already use that?<br/>I'm starting to get lost about what I tiped in or just simply wrote down for myself. But it's continuing!<br/>Get ready for more! I hope  I'll have a bit more time for updates now on.<br/>And as always, thank you really much for still reading this, despite all those random pauses and weirs update dates! You really make me motivated to continue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Here for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this took longer than expected, but hey, here's a new chapter!<br/>As always thanks for reading it and I hope you'll enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien just couldn’t get enough his new life. Everybody was just so kind and understanding! The Night was like a dream come true. A little piece of heaven descended to earth. He had everything he had ever wanted. And still… Something was missing.</p><p>These thoughts usually came up when he was alone in his dorm room. All that happiness still couldn’t chase away the monsters of the past. And at those lonesome rare moments he lived his hardest years through.</p><p>Even in his dreams he was not safe from those haunting memories. The loneliness, the pain were like old scars he carried with himself. But it was the ghosts that scared him the most.</p><p>He had plenty of those. Soldiers that had been probably punished because they failed to stop his return. Maids and servants of the castle, even the librarians! He caused them so much trouble and very likely – pain. But those faces slowly vanished or changed at least. All except for two.</p><p>The first: Chloe. Probably the first person who experienced his wrath. But still, he could not escape from those last days spent in the castle. Nor how he betrayed her. After all those years of playing and growing up together. After all those little secrets shared between only the two of them. After knowing that her mother simply left and her father was too busy to truly take care of her. After knowing that her own loneliness was probably worse than his. All knowing that she would never be able to break out of her gilded cage – unlike him.</p><p>Adrien hid his face in his arms.</p><p>Maybe Chloe did things that were awful for him, but how would she know? The sheltered spoilt princess? She didn’t deserve what he did to her. But there was no changing the flow of time. The things that he had done were irreversible.</p><p>The other one was his father. Yes, Adrien still resented him, was angry with him, but that didn’t stop his line of thoughts. What Gabriel did was bad without a doubt. But wouldn’t he do the same thing if his lady was taken away? Wouldn’t he search no matter the method to find the love of his life? Maybe he was too hard with his father. They both deserved better. But once again he couldn’t change anything. Would they ever meet again at all? One of them was in the Day, the other in the Night after all.</p><p>Every single time his little room’s darkness loomed over him such thoughts crossed his mind that he was unable to part with them or utter them to anybody. He didn’t want others to know. They were all his regrets, his little secrets. His actions that showed he wasn’t who they believed him to be.</p><p>He was hiding his true self once again. His dark, selfish, evil side. And even though he wanted to start a new life, to be able to leave all the secrecy behind, it turned out to be impossible. His little walls were standing between him and the others once more.</p><p>How hopeless he felt in situations like this! His life was half a dream, half a regret. And he didn’t know what to do anymore.</p><p>Almost silent steps approached him and he suddenly found himself in a hug. Surprised, he looked up.</p><p>“My Lady? <em>Why</em>?”</p><p>“I just thought you needed one”</p><p>“But why are you here?”</p><ol>
<li>Not now. He wasn’t ready to put up his hollow mask, he wasn’t ready to hide behind his walls. Not yet.</li>
</ol><p>“Chaton. I know you well enough, you’ve been my partner for so long” she brushed his hair out of his face.</p><p>“I might not know what burdens you’re carrying, but I can see that they’re heavy. And if I can do anything to lift some of the weight, I’d be happy”</p><p>Chat Noir stared at Ladybug. How could she always know what to do? Her whole being must have been born to help and heal others.</p><p>In front of her there was nothing he could hide. And still she gave him the space and the time to move at his own pace. But every time he would lose control and the ocean of his worries and regrets started to drown him she would be there like the air or a little island where he could rest.</p><p>He hugged her back, hiding his face in her chest. Any other time he would be just too embarrassed, but now he needed something he could rely on. Anything!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He clinged to her like she was the only dot to connect him to reality. It hurt her to see him like this, to not be able to help him, to free him from his worries. She was so helpless! She could only hope that staying by his side was enough.</p><p>And she was supposed to be Ladybug? When it came to Chat Noir she’s never been more than a worrying girl. Where did the heroine disappear to? The ever helping, confident, miracle worker? She was none of those. She felt that she could never offer enough. Chat Noir was way more than her partner. He was her friend, the love of her life, her saviour. But seeing him like this reminded her how different their worlds have been. And that healing magic couldn’t treat all wounds.</p><p>The cheeky goofball that Chat was shouldn’t have to deal with such a dark past! He shouldn’t be so broken. He deserved much better.</p><p>His desperate hug was so strong that it hurt, but she didn’t do anything against it. Her hands found his hair and she started playing with his locks. The leather ears that she made him for fun gave a good base as she scratched them. He relaxed a little and she continued with a calm melody escaping her mouth.</p><p>She didn’t know how much time they had spent like that, but it took him longer to calm down than usually. Not long after she could feel his chest falling and rising in a slow rhythm, so she cautiously rolled him into his bed.</p><p>Without stopping her lullaby she watched those calm features that she could only see when he was asleep. She felt that some way or another Adrien still had those walls behind which he hid, but she never mentioned her discoveries. She told him that she would wait for him. It was the least she could do.</p><p>A frown showed her that another nightmare has started. Without hesitation she hugged him and waited hoping it would be enough. She didn’t care that others might think they did something else. She only wanted to give him a decent night’s sleep. It didn’t matter if she had to be up all night as a compensation.</p><p>She observed his sleeping face with a bitter smile. It made her think. If she still had his mother would it be easier for him? Would he be able to share some of his burdens? No matter how close they had become there were things that you could only share with your mother.</p><p>She sighed and nested her face to his shoulder while thinking with all her being: <em>I’m here for you.</em></p><p>She just hoped that he received the message.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Peacock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien woke up fully replenished. It had been a while since he had slept without his ghosts paying him a visit. He sat up and noticed somebody sound asleep next to him.</p><p>“My Lady?” he mumbled.</p><p>Then it all came back to him. The previous night and Ladybug. He smiled at the sleeping girl knowing that she had stayed by his side. She was the one who chased his nightmares away. He covered her with the blanket.</p><p>“You deserve better than me” he whispered and raised an eyebrow at her frown. Did she hear him?</p><p>“Thank you” her features calmed and her lips curled up in a smile.</p><p>He took a moment to admire her cuteness, then looked around.</p><p>“Plagg?”</p><p>He should’ve been back by now. But the kwami was nowhere to be seen. The little creature took up a new habit ever since he could be sure that Adrien wouldn’t go anywhere and there was somebody caring for him. He flew to the Guardian to collect information, then he returned to the school and shared it with his kid. But so far there was no progress seemingly.</p><p>Chat Noir sighed and checked the tempusia flower in his room. Almost time for school. But one glance at his lady and he knew he would be skipping classes. And Alya could think whatever she wanted about their absence. Marinette stayed by his side all night, probably not getting much sleep herself. Now it was his turn to watch over her!</p><p>Hours went by as he was practically all alone with his thoughts. The situation didn’t seem as bad as the day before, but he still couldn’t simply move on. His regrets all existed for a reason, which he couldn’t solve.  A sigh escaped him and a hand grabbed his.</p><p>“Cheer up” muttered a groggy voice.</p><p>“Good highning. Or is it spreadning? It’s more like middle-night though”</p><p>“What’s highning?”</p><p>“In the Day that’s the start of the day. The Sun starts climbing, so it goes higher, that’s why it’s highning. The opposite is downing. That’s when we go to sleep. You know, they’re like spreadning and furlning. We don’t have flowers to tell the time, so it would be weird to name them from the petals work, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t think I’m awakened enough to fully understand what you’re saying”</p><p>“No problem. It doesn’t matter anyways”</p><p>“Hey” she freed herself from her sheets and positioned herself next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“It does matter”</p><p>“Sooo cheesy” joined another voice into their conversation.</p><p>“Plagg! You’re back!”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be? Wait. Where’s my cheese?”</p><p>Adrien couldn’t help but grin at his kwami’s remark as he pulled out a roll of cheese.</p><p>“Here, you gluttonous creature. Any news?”</p><p>The kwami swallowed a few pieces, then turned to his kid.</p><p>“In fact there is. The Guardian might’ve found the one you’re looking for”</p><p>There was a pause. The whole world seemed to freeze for a moment.</p><p>“You… you found my Mother?”</p><p>It was too much to hope for. His mother who disappeared from his life when he was soo little can suddenly reappear? Just like that? Adrien would’ve fallen to the ground if he wasn’t sitting. Once again it was his lady who took the lead while he was at loss for words.</p><p>“What do you mean might have? Is it her or not?”</p><p>“Well, that’s not an easy thing to say. She hasn’t turned back human yet. It makes the search much more difficult. But it’s very likely her. And if the Guardian says so, you can trust my words”</p><p>“But” Adrien himself seemed a bit lost. “But she ended up here much before I did! How come that she hadn’t regained all her memories yet?”</p><p>“Curses are curious things, you know. The more you want to break them, the less you can do. It’s just designed to work that way. You had your scars and the girl to help you surface your past, but probably she didn’t have anything she could rely on. So that’s why she’s still in animal form”</p><p>“And if we do trigger those memories?”</p><p>“Well, it should work. And because she’s so close to you, it should be quite fast too. Don’t expect miracles though. She too has to work through the past like you did”</p><p>“Can you take us to her?”</p><p>“Sure thing”</p><p>Adrien clinged to Ladybug as they got closer to the place step by step. Of course he knew where they were. Plagg even said that it wasn’t so far away. Yet, fear grabbed his heart. What if it wasn’t her? What if he found his mother, but he wouldn’t be enough? What if she couldn’t turn back to human? What if… what if…</p><p>“Hey, Chaton, it’s going to be all right. Have a bit of confidence in the Guardian and in yourself as well. It’ll all work out” she tried to calm him, but hidden in the layers of her voice he could sense nervousness.</p><p>“<em>Please, let it be her!</em>” he heard it in his head, but where could it come from?</p><p>He concentrated on their steps, the sound of the jungle, then he tried to guess what kind of animal she would be. Anything just to keep his mind off his worries!</p><p>“We’re here” he heard Plagg say and his nerves were practically gone. Here, at the moment of truth.</p><p>As they stepped into a clearing they saw plenty of animals. It seemed to be a nice feeding ground for birds and small animals. They managed to sneak up on the creatures, so they could observe as the crowd mingled to get more food.</p><p>“Any idea which one could she be?” whispered Marinette next to him. He started to shake his head, but then he noticed one.</p><p>A peacock.</p><p>He couldn’t say why he thought it was her, but he set out without a hinch of hesitation. Animals escaped left and right giving shoutings of warnings, but the peacock seemed just as mesmerised with him as he was with her. He fell to his knees and let the bird come to him.</p><p>“Mom?” he choked up.</p><p>His surroundings were no more. If he would’ve listened he could’ve heared Plagg nodding to himself and commenting.</p><p>“He has good eyes. That one’s definitely a cursed human”</p><p>“Do you think that’s her?”</p><p>“I hope so. I really hope so”</p><p>But it passed without him noticing a thing. His thoughts were preoccupied with the future. What it could change and how. He could barely remember how he got back to the dorms. He knew that he had sneaked inside because he didn’t want to meet anybody. Adrien wasn’t even sure the dorm allowed animals inside, but it didn’t matter, because this was no animal. It was his mother!</p><p>He placed her gently on the ground and flashed a beaming smile at her.</p><p>“It might not be big and it’s only temporary, but welcome home, Mother!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, how was it? We're finally at the part where Emily shows up! Or is it really her?<br/>Truth to be told, I had a bit of trouble with the parts of a day/night. I hope it was comprehensible.<br/>morning=highning=spreadning<br/>evening=downing=furlning<br/>And midnight and middle-night are a half night apart.</p><p>Thanks for reading it! Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaand I'm not dead!!!<br/>I have news. Good news: I have finished the story! (As you could see from the chapters)<br/>Bad news: It's the typing in that takes up my time and that I hate.<br/>But I'll get there, i promise! I can't leave you hanging now can I?<br/>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette put down the half-ready piece of clothing and sighed. It’s been a few weeks since they found the peacock and she hadn’t seen much of Adrien ever since. He spent nearly all of his free time with the bird, it was really astonishing that nobody realised he had an animal in his room yet.</p><p>She was happy for him. She really was. It was just that she didn’t want him to be broken if by any chance it wasn’t truly his beloved mother. And she missed him. She truly did. He was so close yet he’d never been so far away. Not even when he was in the Day.</p><p>She held back the tears that threatened to fall. She missed her Chat Noir. Her only partner. She would never admit it though. He needed to be with his mother so that she could transform back as soon as possible. Spending time with her was essential. But still Marinette couldn’t stop her feelings. So she tried to hide them deep inside. Little did she know that nothing could escape the eyes of her best friend…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Somebody banged on the dorr as Adrien was confined in his room. He hid his mother and went to see who it was. Who could be so angry with him?</p><p>One glance at Alya and he stepped back. He wasn’t prepared to die, not yet! He was so close to getting his mother back!</p><p>“YOU!” she heaved as if she sprinted here. “You Are So DEAD!”</p><p>She stepped inside without invitation and shut the door behind her.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing! I’ve been observing you all this time. You are not in the clean just because Marinette forgave you, you know! And since a few weeks you’ve done nothing but shutting yourself in! What are you planning to do? And you’d better tell me the truth!”</p><p>“Look I don’t know what’s so suspicious in being in my room. I don’t even have anything beside the stuff we bought with Marinette!”</p><p>“In your case, everything is suspicious. You were oh so over the moon to make new friends and now that you know them fairly well you just suddenly stop? How’s that normal? You say you love her with all your being then you just abandon her again? And she doesn’t do anything against it because ‘You need space’? What the hell?? Didn’t I tell you? If you make her unhappy you’re dead. It’s the second time. Don’t think there is a way out of this!”</p><p>He could barely hear the last few sentences. His thoughts stopped at his lady. Alya was right once again. He was neglecting her. The love of his life. His saviour. Just because of his long-lost mother. Even though Ladybug should’ve been more important.</p><p>He hid his face in his palms. He was horrible. Nothing changed. She was always there for him when he needed it, yet the moment he could get somebody else back, he abandoned her. He was the most horrible person alive. His lady didn’t deserve a bad person like him.</p><p>He didn’t pay attention to the magic gathering around him. If he came under a spell, he would totally deserve it. But as a blue shape practically jumped in front of him as a shield he cancelled everything. Nobody could hurt his Mother! He didn’t mind being hit himself, but his Mother was off the limits.</p><p>“So that’s it? The reason you’ve been neglecting your so called girlfriend was to hide that you have a pet? What kind of boyfriend are you? You’re telling me that’s the whole reason you made Marinette cry???” she screamed on the top f her lungs.</p><p>Wait what? His lady cried because of him? He really was the worst.</p><p>“It’s more complicated. She, she knows about this. She understood” but Alya wasn’t paying attention. She tried to go, but he held her back.</p><p>“Please, just hear me out!”</p><p>“I’m not listening to anything you have to say! You trash!”</p><p>Just as he was starting to give up a hand grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>“Go visit your girlfriend. I’ll explain everything to her”</p><p>His eyes filled up with tears at the voice. He never dares to hope to hear it again. He hugged the figure.</p><p>“Mother!” he crackled.</p><p>He didn’t see the wild-eyed Alya in the background, he could only think about his long-lost mother. She was back.</p><p>“It’s all right, mon minou. Now go to your girlfriend! She probably needs you more than I do. I’ll settle the things here”</p><p>She pushed her son towards the door and turned to the girl.</p><p>“Would you let me explain?”</p><p>The door closed.</p><p>Adrien didn’t linger around. He sprinted towards her room, and knocked.</p><p>“Come in”</p><p>Oh how lonely and broken it sounded! Alya was right. He should have never left her side.</p><p>He slipped in and hugged the girl from behind as she was sitting at her desk.</p><p>“Cha… ton?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, my lady. It’s all my fault”</p><p>“But – shouldn’t you be with your mother?”</p><p>“I was very wrong, my lady. Yes, my mother is important to me, but she was gone for very long. She walked out of my life and the possibility to see her again” he shook his head.” But you’re more important! We should’ve been together all this time. I shouldn’t have left you. I’m… I’m truly a failure”</p><p>“No, you aren’t! I gave you the distance to be with her. You could see me every day! But you were separated for so long!”</p><p>“Maybe we were, but you should’ve been there. We could’ve waited together like we always did! But I, I shut you out. I thought it was only my responsibility to see her change back. I’m truly the worst. You never left me out, not once. I truly regret all of it”</p><p>“Hey Chaton, it’s all right. None of us is perfect”</p><p>He let out a bitter laugh”</p><p>“Alya is right, you’re too nice. I came to get my punishment for leaving you, for letting you cry alone, for not being there for you, and you just try to cheer me up!”</p><p>He kissed her cheek.</p><p>“You’re the best”</p><p>She giggled with joy. Everything would be all right from now on, she knew.</p><p>“Come on, I want you to properly meet Mother! She just changed back! She’s explaining everything to Alya in my room!”</p><p>“Wait what? Alya?”</p><p>But in the room they only found Alya.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Adrien, she explained everything! I guess I jumped to conclusions again”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. More importantly, where is she?”</p><p>“Oh, somebody came looking for you. She went to see who it was. They’re at the gate I guess”</p><p>He dragged Marinette on in a hurry. He wanted to introduce her as soon as he could! But the sight stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>His Mother was talking with somebody who couldn’t be more familiar. Somebody who he had escaped from. Despite being connected by blood he never wanted to meet him ever again.</p><p>He silently watched as his parents shared a moment. Then before he could be discovered he did the only thing that came to mind.</p><p>He turned and ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. She and his parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette stared at the scene unfolding in front of her. A beautiful blonde woman hugged a man at the entrance. You could see that they weren’t from around here from a glance.</p><p>She shuddered.</p><p>“Adrien, that hurts!” she whisper-shouted and looked at her boyfriend.</p><p>Chat Noir was as pale as he could be. Then, without a word he was gone.</p><p>“Wait” she cried, but nothing could stop him.</p><p><em>“Not him, not him, not him”</em> she heard it in her head.</p><p>The couple separated at the sudden noise and the woman dragged the man closer.</p><p>“Excuse me, were you talking to us?”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry. It was my boyfriend” she mumbled.</p><p>“Bonjour” the man added in a small voice as well rather awkwardly.</p><p>It made her a bit more confident. She knew very well who the man was and if she could stand up to his monsters, then she could deal with him too.</p><p>“With all your respect, you should probably look up a few things in connection with this land” she stared in those blue eyes, determined. “It’s Bonne nuit”</p><p>The man flinched, his cover fully blown, although he just started to talk.</p><p>“You do not seem surprised or confused” the woman noted as she simply nodded.</p><p>“I’ve been through this. Adrien still makes mistakes when it comes to greetings. Nice to meet you, I’m Marinette”</p><p>“So it’s you! I’m Emily”</p><p>She was pulled into a big hug.</p><p>“Thanks for always taking care of my son”</p><p>“Um, it’s nothing. Besides it’s usually him taking care of me not the other way round”</p><p>“Don’t be modest. He told me everything! Well almost. I’m still not sure where his lack of confidence comes from”</p><p>Marinette tried really hard not to let her eyes wander to a certain man. If Adrien didn’t want to let his mother know, she wouldn’t be the one to ruin all that.</p><p>Still, there was one thing she was dying to know.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking… What are you doing here? And please do not take it as an insult” she shot at the father.</p><p>Oh, how hard it was to swallow all her emotions! But she could not let the connection between Adrien and this man weaken because of her prejudices.</p><p>“Oh. Do you know Gabriel?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“I heard of him from Adrien, that’s all. But he seemed like a really important figure in the Day so I never thought I would meet him. Besides, isn’t it like super hard to get through the border?”</p><p>“Well, you’re right. But you see after Adrien left there was nothing more at that mansion. It’s big and cold, but a noble has to keep his image up. Then one day a creature flew into my room. I was the most surprised because I thought he had leaved for good, but it turns out he came to get me. The Guardian tasked him to show me to Emily”</p><p>“I must meet this Guardian! We must thank him for all his help!” intervened the woman.</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll send for you. Or will come himself. You never know. Besides you need his agreement to settle down in this village. That’s what you want to do, right?”</p><p>“Well, there is no other place for us to go”</p><p>“By the way, where is Adrien? He hasn’t even greeted his father yet! You were talking to him before, weren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, I was. But I really do not know where he is right now”</p><p>Her brain was working at full power to somehow get out of this awkward situation.</p><p>“Come honey, let’s search for him!”</p><p>“I’m sorry” she stepped in front of them. “Could you please leave him alone for a bit? Umm… there were things while you were gone. It’s quite complicated actually. Besides I heard how he had to escape from that mansion to come back here. And after all that seeing both of his parents here on the same day, I’m sure it’s a bit hard for him to get all this in. Just give him a bit of time”</p><p>While she was explaining the escaping part Gabriel looked devastated and even a bit frightened, but the mother didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“You may be right, it might be the best to leave him just a bit. Oh, I’m sure soon we’ll all be together again! Sorry, I’m just so happy to see everyone so dear to me right by my side!”</p><p>“Of course, I understand. It’s been years that you had to leave them, right? Cha… Adrien only left me for a month, but it was the worst part of my life”</p><p>“Oh dear, what had happened? He only mentioned things vaguely”</p><p>“It’s not important, is it? Now he’s here and that’s all that matters!”</p><p>Marinette didn’t want to talk about it. Just remembering made her want to curl up and cry, but she didn’t want to show her vulnerable self to Hawkmoth, not just yet. Even if the man didn’t know yet that she used to be his biggest enemy, the reason why he couldn’t get to his wife all those years, she didn’t want to look weak.</p><p>She took strength from her earrings, cold against her ears and the memory of a boy whose smile made her think that it must’ve been that ‘Sun’ thing and whose tears made her blood boil with rage. He was such a nice human being, why did he deserve all that pain and suffering?</p><p>And even now as the person mostly responsible for all that was in front of her she could do nothing. Nothing as she saw him crumble and run. Nothing at all!</p><p>She looked up with a determined face. She had to find him! If only she could just leave!</p><p>The opportunity came sooner than expected.</p><p>“Good night, everybody”</p><p>“The Guardian” she whispered, hope rising in her chest.</p><p>“I believe we have a lot to talk about”</p><p>“A good night to you” came the polite answers and as the mother started thanking him Marinette took a step towards the ex-villain.</p><p>“I know everything” she stated in a low voice. “I do not plan to use all this knowledge against you, do not worry. I do think that you had a noble cause, but due to your lack of knowledge of the Night you chose the wrong methods. However, this doesn’t mean I forgave you everything! Remember this!”</p><p>Her eyes were practically glowing with held back fury.</p><p>She did not continue. She didn’t have to. The man understood her even without words. If he ever hurt his son like that again, he’d better had stayed in the Day with all his loneliness.</p><p>Marinette watched as the couple followed master Fu to have a talk for a while, then turned and ran as well.</p><p>She had a black cat to find!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Repairing bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette walked through the jungle at her own space – maybe a bit slower than usual. It was not that quick, but it wasn’t wavering either. She wondered what she was going to say when she found him. It’s not like she had to search – she knew exactly where he was – it’s just that she wished to give him a bit more time alone. But with Adrien one could never be sure what the best option was.</p><p>She didn’t notice how weird it was that she knew exactly where to find him, she didn’t notice how his weird matra grew louder and louder in her head.</p><p>
  <em>“Not him, not him, not him”</em>
</p><p>“Hey Chaton” she stopped just before the bushes to give him a bit of space. “Chaton, it’s okay. No need to freak out”</p><p>She stumbled in as a hand dragged her. Then the boy hugged her waist and she slowly descended to the ground.</p><p>“It’s okay Chaton. We’ve been through worse situations” she tried to stay calm, but seeing the one she loved in such a state after all that time she spent giving him confidence, it was the worst. How could Chat Noir - her partner – be so broken with just one glance? She wanted to strangle that man!</p><p>Adrien suddenly pulled back.</p><p>“You are one frightening girl” he mumbled and all her rage evaporated.</p><p>“Chaton, I…”</p><p>“It’s okay, I understand”</p><p>He didn’t let her finish, he didn’t let her explain her feelings. She upset her lip and earned a laugh. It was bitter and forced, but it was a laugh notherless.</p><p>“Ladybug, I’ve been by your side all this time. I know why you do things. And… thank you, really”</p><p>“Why? I just wanted to strangle your Father!”</p><p>“You’re angry on my behalf. Even though I didn’t think I could ever be angry with my Father. I mean it’s no longer like the ‘rage boiling in my veins’ kind of angry. I could never loathe him! I think I wanted to earn his praise for too long for that”</p><p>Her heart sank. It was all right not to be able to truly hate somebody, but to creave for what they never gave you, that must’ve hurt. And Adrien was such a good kid all the time!</p><p>“I’m sorry” she hugged him and ran her fingers through his hair. “You didn’t deserve that”</p><p>“Thank you” he mumbled his ears burning, earning her chuckle.</p><p>“But then why?” she left it unfinished.</p><p>“I ran?” he looked aside as she nodded.</p><p>“I mean, how was I supposed to face him like that? It’s true that he wasn’t the best father, but I loved him! Then he… he turned out to be the villain we fought against and it was as if the land was pulled from under my feet. And I couldn’t even stay angry at him! There he was trying to control me, and I couldn’t even stay truly mad!”</p><p>He sighed and scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“You know when I escaped from the manor I left him unconscious and wrapped up in bedsheets. He must be furious because of that!”</p><p>She already heard parts of his history and she wasn’t Ladybug for nothing. Her eyes widened as she understood why he did all of that.</p><p>“You helped him keep his image” she whisper-shouted. “You made it look like you were the villain. Oh, mon minou, you are too sweet. He doesn’t deserve somebody as good as you” she hugged him again and felt the tension leaving his shoulders.</p><p>“I’m worried I overdid it though” he confessed, but she shook her head violently.</p><p>“I don’t think you did. You never do. I’d like to believe that you saved your father. In many aspects. And if he doesn’t realise that, well, it’s his loss”</p><p>“You’re too good to me, my Lady”</p><p>“Just the right amount”</p><p>“My Lady” he stood up and held out his hand for her. “You always give me the courage. Can I show my parents that I have the best girlfriend in the world?”</p><p>She giggled and took his hand as they went to find the Agrestes.</p><p>“Mom, I’d like to formally present you my girlfriend: Marinette Dupain-Cheng”</p><p>“Adrien you’re back! Where were you honey, you didn’t even meet Gabriel! Oh, Marinette, you’re back too! You really are taking good care of him”</p><p>Emily giggled as they both blushed. Marinette let herself a tiny smile. Adrien’s mother was the same as when she had met her. And judging from Adrien’s reaction, she was like this always.</p><p>“Gabriel, look who’s here!” she waved at her husband and failed to notice her son’s flinch.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay, Chaton. It’s you and me against the world. Like always”</em>
</p><p><em>“Like always”</em> his voice echoed in her mind.</p><p>“Father, please meet Marinette. She’s my girlfriend”</p><p>“Yes, I am aware. She even pointed out my stupid mistake during the greetings”</p><p>Adrien’s jaw dropped. That was one thing what Marinette did, but was there a hint of amusement in his father’s voice? Or was it just his imagination?</p><p>He glanced from Gabriel to Marinette back and forth, but they suddenly seemed like their old selves. His lady was starting a conversation about where they were going to live and went into detail when they randomly arrived at the topic they knew so well: fashion.</p><p>She explained how clothes were here, what kind of designs people liked the most, what they evited at all cost.</p><p>Adrien watched as the former enemies talked enthusiastically as his mother led the way. Then he busrt out.</p><p>“You really are amazing, Ladybug”</p><p>She glanced at him with a wink “Only miraculous” and continued as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Chat noticed, how Gabriel changed a bit though. At first it bothered him very much, but then he thought ‘Why not?’ It couldn’t hurt his father to know who he was standing up against. But still he couldn’t help but admire Marinette. She was very skilled at pulling his father into new details. It gave him a bit more time to think how he should approach the whole situation.</p><p>His mother left their group to take care of a few things just before moving into the house the Guardian gave them. They continued together until they reached the tree, where his Father suddenly stopped and turned to face him. His breath caught. What was he supposed to say again? All those planned sentences left his mind until it was blank.</p><p>“Father, I…”</p><p>“I’m sorry Adrien, I’m sorry” he interrupted. “And I never even said thank you for getting Emily back. Thank you, Son”</p><p>It was just a simple sentence. Yet it meant so much for him! He beamed at his Lady. Maybe his relationship with his father wasn’t beyond repairing after all!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you liked the new chapter! This updating every week made me think that by the time of the exams I might be finished with the story! Yey!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. With you not there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lonesome girl was sitting in a dark room. Well, it wasn’t completely dark, but she was in a room which could be considered the darkest in the whole building. Sitting on the floor she stared at the ceiling deep in thought.</p><p>If anybody saw her, they wouldn’t believe she was the same girl they knew. Because that girl would absolutely not sit on the floor! Even her sitting on an older kind of chair was utterly ridiculous! She deserved the best of the best!</p><p>But there wasn’t a chance that they’d find her. Nobody saw her come here, not once. She didn’t want anyone to know. And who would think that the Princess of the Day liked spending time in a dark room? It sounded too treacherous!</p><p>It was true that she liked the dark. But she despised it with all her being. The Night was the place the one she’d always relied on was. Who she wanted to marry! But it seemed like it just wasn’t meant to be.</p><p>Oh, how she hated that place! It took her Adrikins away forever! There was no going back now. Adrien was truly gone. Because of some girl he met in that place! He threw everything away just because of that!</p><p>Oh, how she envied him! He could break out of his little world and she knew at the bottom of her heart that he was probably right. He was freer than she could ever be.</p><p>A bitter smile touched her face. She was glad for the Night. Her best friend found his place there. Maybe the Night wasn’t so bad after all.</p><p>Just looking up at those little lights in the ceiling calmed her. They had their own beauty. it wasn’t like the Sun, it was somehow more mysterious. She could totally imagine Adrien in such an environment.</p><p>“Hey, you know I met a few interesting people these days. You wouldn’t have a complaint if you knew them. I know you somehow can feel who’s bad for me, who’s just trying to get my money, but they’re not like that. Actually they were quite surprised when I approached them”</p><p>She made a smug face.</p><p>“You could never imagine, but hey, it’s funny to tease people!”</p><p>She suddenly sighed.</p><p>“It’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! I can still hear you saying that I should stop with my weird hobbies. But are you any better? Have you finally stopped imitating random alley cats?” Chloe smirked.</p><p>“Oh, sorry I forgot that you were a big cat. I do not think you would ever stop. And now, that you really had been a black panther…”</p><p>“Do you really not care about all those things we used to do together? I thought a lot about your words, you know. Well, I admit, sealing your memories wasn’t one of my best ideas. But hey, can you blame me? I was about to lose you! I didn’t realise I already did. I lost to that <em>Ladybug</em>! A no name girl in the Night! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”</p><p>She suddenly stopped.</p><p>“Are you sure she makes you happy? You’re not controlled by anyone, are you? Well, do I have any choice than to trust what you said to me? If she’s really sweet and kind and brave, then it looks like she’s perfect for you. Though I must say I’d love to meet her. And it’s not just for a punch, I swear! if she truly makes you happy, how can I complain?</p><p>I… I tried to search more about the Night. It cannot be that bad of a place if you’re staying there, right? There seems to be some evidence of hidden documents, but I’m not getting to the end of it. Some weird girl tampered with them, but after it she disappeared. Slowly so did her family. Say, do you know anyone named Alya Césarine? I need those documents!</p><p>I know that people’s fears cannot be erased so fast, but who knows, I believe they can be reduced! It doesn’t mean we can meet again though. You chose that place, I choose this. But in some ways you were right. What we know about history is rubbish. Those so-called prayers are rubbish too! An excuse only to be able to rule. Ridiculous, don’t you think? Utterly ridiculous! How could we believe all this trash?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t know who I met the other day! She said not to tell anyone, but I’m sure you’d know what I’m talking about. A kwami! Pollen’s the best around here! With her, my reign is as good as it is set in stone. She did mention others like her – with powers like destruction who gives a ring as a memento. Don’t worry, I won’t say a thing.</p><p>Oh, and your father is gone! Is he also in the Night? Maybe he’s out for revenge! Look out for trouble.</p><p>Hmm, I guess, that’s all. I’ve got to go. A Princess is always very busy”</p><p>She only spent a few moments in the room, then sneaked out. Being in the light after that dark place really hurt. How did Adrien bare it when he got back from the Night? She wanted to punch herself in the face for what she did back there.</p><p>She shook herself. It was not like her to worry about the past! It was for losers!</p><p>Chloe dashed through the corridors at a high speed.</p><p>“Where is Sabrina? I need an appointment for my new gown!”</p><p>The so-called lady-in-waiting rushed to the scene. She was still new at her job and she was around the age of Chloe. Maybe that was why the latter liked to bother her.</p><p>“You are soooo late. What were you doing all this time? Make my appointment to tomorrow at sunquarter! I do not except no as an answer from the seamstress!”</p><p>“Of course Your Highness. What about the company Gabriel?”</p><p>“That’s done for! Cross it off your list. They didn’t have anything worth for me anyway”</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness”</p><p>“And make me a cup of tea! But don’t you dare ruin it with lukewarm water!”</p><p>“Of course, Your Highness. I’m sorry, Your Highness”</p><p>She smirked under her nose. Adrien would say to cut her some slack. But when it was so fun!</p><p>“Oh and Sabrina? I told you to call me Chloe when others are not around”</p><p>“Of course, Your… Chloe”</p><p>“All better”</p><p>“I’m sorry, the painter is waiting for you, Chloe”</p><p>“What painter?” she snapped.</p><p>“The young one with red hair”</p><p>“Oh him? How ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”</p><p>But she rushed to see him with an excited smile on her face.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Adrien? You showed me this new world with your rejection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to write a bit about Chloe. I don't dislike her, and I didn't think she deserved a bad ending like that. I hope you all agree.<br/>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Your thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was just staring out of the window waiting for the inspiration to come. She didn’t really have anything else to do for a change, besides she was itching to show her new ideas to Adrien’s father. That man was really something. From what she’d heard from Chat, he really did change after coming to the Night. Well, he was still strict on others, even stricter on himself, but he did what he could to fit in. Besides he no longer pushed his son away for what Marinette was grateful.</p><p>“He looks just like his mum” she told Gabriel one day, and his eyes clouded up.</p><p>“He does, doesn’t he? I couldn’t look at him without thinking about how I no longer had her” he mumbled.</p><p>Marinette didn’t ask more questions. She understood the man Hawkmoth a bit more. It didn’t make her less irritated when she thought about what he had done, but maybe she moved a bit closer to forgiveness.</p><p>There was a small thud from above, making her come back from her thoughts. She stared at the blank paper in front of her and put her pencils aside.</p><p>“What could that be?” she mumbled and stood up to take a look.</p><p>Up on her balcony there was nobody. Then suddenly somebody hugged her from behind.</p><p>“My Lady, I missed you!” she heard a whisper.</p><p>“Chaton? But how?” she turned around and returned the hug.</p><p>“I’m happy to see you, too”</p><p>They just stood there enjoying the moment.</p><p>“Hey Chaton?”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“How are you up here?”</p><p>“Curious, are you, my Lady?”</p><p>“Of course! You are up on my roof, you know!”</p><p>“Just a little trick, you see”</p><p>“Chat!”</p><p>“Don’t underestimate a cat like myself, my Lady”</p><p>She gave him a look and he sighed defeated.</p><p>“I have a new baton, so I vaulted up using this”</p><p>“But, isn’t that really dangerous?”</p><p>“Hey, my Lady, it’s okay. You fear for this alley cat too much”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“I can keep myself safe, believe me. I can’t really leave Ladybug without a partner, now can I?”</p><p>She flashed a smile at him. It didn’t mean she was no longer worried, it was just that it would be useless to argue more.</p><p>“Come in, Chaton. Let me grab you something to eat”</p><p>She slipped in and set out in the direction of her trapdoor, but he stopped her.</p><p>“Don’t go, my lady, please. I’m sorry to have worried you”</p><p>“In a minute I’ll be back, Chaton” she turned back and planted a kiss on the top of his nose. “I’m not leaving you. And I’m not angry”</p><p>“I know you’re not angry. It’s just that you’re worried. And I want to disperse those worries!”</p><p>“You know me pretty well, Chaton”</p><p>He flashed a grin at her.</p><p>
  <em>“Of course! I’m your cat after all!”</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>My cat? I’d rather say I’m your human. Just like a cat’s”</p><p>Adrien froze.</p><p>“What’s wrong Chaton?”</p><p>“Why did you say I’m your cat?”</p><p>“You said it first!”</p><p>“But… but I didn’t say it out loud!”</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I only thought about that!”</em>
</p><p>“Only thought? That’s weird. I could’ve sworn I heard it”</p><p>“You did it again!”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>
  <em>“Can you hear me, my Lady?”</em>
</p><p>She gulped as she heard him without him opening his mouth.</p><p>“I.. I can?”</p><p>
  <em>“But why? How am I hearing Chat? What’s happening? What on earth?”</em>
</p><p>“Calm down, my Lady! You’re freaking out!” she glared at him, then took a deep breath.</p><p>“You’re right. There must be a logical explanation”</p><p>“But even if there isn’t one, I think it’s pretty cool”</p><p>She couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. In some ways Adrien was still so childish. She didn’t mind. Knowing what he had gone through, maybe it was for the better that he still had that childish innocence.</p><p>“You’re unbelievable” she rolled her eyes earning a chuckle.</p><p>“You wouldn’t want me any other way”</p><p>“True” she shrugged with a smile, then raised an eyebrow at her Chat.</p><p>“What are you thinking about? You’re making a weird face!”</p><p>“Weird? Well then, could my lady find out this cat’s thoughts?”</p><p>“I’m not a magician! I can’t hear them now”</p><p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p><p>“Okay, I heard that”</p><p>He let out a joyous laugh.</p><p>“Just think about what this could mean! We could get all the good answers in a test even if only one of us learned! Or we could share weird information about others! Or I could make jokes about people with only you hearing it! That sound’s purity tempting”</p><p>She groaned.</p><p>“Spare me that, Chaton. You and Dad are too much. How could someone have soo many bad puns and jokes?”</p><p>“I know you like them”</p><p>“I soo don’t. It must be your imagination”</p><p>“Oh, is it now?”</p><p>“If you don’t believe me, listen to my thoughts when you bring it up!”</p><p>“That’s what I’ll do then! Thanks for the permission”</p><p>Marinette groaned once more and flopped onto her chaise facedown.</p><p>“How could I miss such an annoying person?” her voice came muffled as she talked into the chaise.</p><p>She only received a laughter and when she finally stood up she was almost immediately turned around.</p><p>Marinette let herself be lost in those green eyes as they moved closer and the world around them was no more as their lips crashed against each other.</p><p>From above somebody commented their actions, but they (fortunately) couldn’t hear anything.</p><p>“Euh, they’re doing it again”</p><p>“Leave them be, Plagg”</p><p>“Do you think they’ll ever figure out that the thought spell she casted on the panther is still intact?”</p><p>“Who knows? Maybe they will someday”</p><p>Plagg looked at Tikki and smirked.</p><p>“You wanted to see them together, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Of course! They were made for each other! Even the blind could see it. Besides I think I heard of somebody who rooted for them” she nudged him with a tiny elbow.</p><p>“Maybe I did?”</p><p>They looked at the couple once more.</p><p>“So it’s a happy ending?”</p><p>“I think this is only their start”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Epilogue/My Lady of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien ran up the stairs of their house and opened the door with a beaming smile.</p><p>“I’m here”</p><p>“Chaton! I’m almost ready!”</p><p>He smiled and waited for the love of his life to finish. Then he took the basket out of her hands and hand in hand they walked out.</p><p>It was like a little tradition for them. On their wedding anniversary they would visit their places.</p><p>The old school in which now their children learned. The house where Adrien’s parents moved when they came to the Night. The panther’s hiding place. Then the last where they would spend the whole night: the lookout.</p><p>“After you, my Lady” he bowed letting her ahead and she moved past him with a small laugh.</p><p>“You never change, Chaton”</p><p>Up above the trees they embraced each other sitting together as they watched the stars.</p><p>Adrien took a glance at Marinette and couldn’t believe how lucky he was. To think it all started because of an accident and a curse! She was his lucky charm. His Ladybug.</p><p>“Chaton?”</p><p>He kissed her hand, in return she poked his nose and they shared a warm smile.</p><p>He would always be by her side. He took in that midnight hair, her warm homey atmosphere, the stars reflecting in her bluebell eyes and couldn’t turn away.</p><p>She really was</p><p>
  <em>“My Lady of the Night”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aand almost there! Thanks for reading my work and don't think there's a mistake, the last part comes next week! I hope you liked it so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Afterthought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloé Bourgeois or as historians refer to her ‘Queen Bee’ led her country to prosperity. She was famous for her vast knowledge and her unwavering will with what she reformed the Day. Even though the differences in society never quite disappeared, she worked a great deal to diminish them. Her people saw the Sun in her, she gave them light and hope, although the ones close to her claimed that she had a terrible attitude which she wasn’t willing to change.</p><p>According to rumours Queen Bee (at that time still the Princess) had her heart broken when her boyfriend was kidnapped by creatures of the Night, but proof was never found on the matter and she denied that the rumours contained any truth. It is a fact though that the noble Agreste family disappeared only a few years prior to her coronation and their whereabouts were never exposed.</p><p>Chloé Bourgeois was the seeker of the truth, her greatest accomplishment was the discovery of the false information regarding the Night on which the whole system had been built. She guided her kingdom to a new path which led to the development of the agriculture and the industry as well.</p><p>It was during her reign that the new hymn was composed and new literature was published about the Night. The most famous is the poem to correct all misunderstandings, which is still part of the curriculum:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Just after this world was born</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One of the two Suns was torn</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Moon fell, it became Night</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Filling people’s hearts with fright</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>As time passed knowledge got lost</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The border was never crossed</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dark-creatures were hurt by light</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>In the Day they feared the Night</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Because of the dark they feared</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The first king of Day appeared</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He lied to “guard everyone”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And was considered the Sun</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Every day the King would pray</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To keep all the Night at bay</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>All that fear was just a tool</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To ensure that he could rule</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And those who opposed the law</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Were quickly considered foe</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They were tossed into the Night</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To survive with all their might</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But when Queen Bee became queen</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>All the lies and schemes were seen</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She said “the Night’s not the end</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>In there I have a good friend”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The fact the worlds are diverse</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doesn’t mean that one is worse</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Night is a mystery</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But look at the history</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The two worlds used to be one</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They too used to have a sun</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And though our worlds won’t unite</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don’t fear, but respect the Night!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Passage from The history of monarchs of the Day</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here's the last chapter!<br/>Thank you very much for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>Have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>